Kagome's Love
by Kags21
Summary: New Version: Kagome and her sisters were sent to live with King Sesshomaru after their parents suddenly died. Sesshomaru has his eyes on Kagome, but who does Kagome have her eyes set on?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new Version Of Kagom's Love

Very Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

She was a prisoner his slave she and her sister's Kikyo and Saya had been handed over to the King of the Western lands after their parent's had died.

Kagome was now 15, Kikyou was 18. and Saya was 12.

The King's daughter Rin was 13 she was spoiled no one ever said what had became of her Mother. But all knew that their master always had a taste for Ningen women.

His name was King Sesshoumaru he had long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes. Very tall. Lately his attention had been toward the middle of the three sisters Kagome.

Kagome sat in the room that was given to her, it wasn't much except a bed, a dresser to hold her uniforms. Her sister Kikyou's room was right next to hers, as was her younger sister Saya. Kagome dreamed of someday leaving the castle with her sister's and being free, to do what she wanted not being told what to do, being punished.

But her younger sister Saya was dependent on her and Kikyou. She tried to do whatever she could to not anger her Master. But that meant doing something's she was not ready for.

Kagome thought about when her life was simpler, when her mom and father were still living and all she had to worry about was Kikyou taking her clothes without asking her.

* * *

Past

"Mom why do we have to pay taxes to the king?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Well Kagome we live on the border of The Western lands and King Sesshoumaru is our protector no one dare start a war ." Her mom told her.

"I love you mom."Kagome told her.

"Hey Kagome let's go and pick some herbs while Saya plays in the flowers." Her older sister Kikyou said.

"Go have fun ." her mom told her. Kagome left with Kikyou and Saya.

Kagome, Kikyou, and Saya walked over the main gardening lands and Kikyou and Kagome began to pick herbs while Saya picked flowers for their mother to put on the kitchen table. "I hope that life always stays this fun." Saya said in a cheerful voice as she picked a light pink rose.

Saya, lets have a snack." Kagome told her. Kikyou, Kagome, and Saya walked over to a fruit tree and they each picked an apple. The sat down in the shade and began to eat it. The wind picked up, and it tossed their hair around a little bit, "My, that breeze sure does feel good." Kikyou told them.

"Okay, lets finish up what we need to get for mother and get back to her to help her with dinner." Kagome told them.

The three sisters got up and walked back home. "Hey Kikyou I saw you talking to that boy the other day." Kagome said to her. Making Kikyou blush, "You better not tell mom or Father." Kikyou warned her. Kagome smiled

"Oh I won't I'm going to marry a prince someday." Kagome told her.

"Yeah keep dreaming." Kikyou told her as they walked to the house.

As soon as they walked into the house they heard they parents arguing.

"Maybe we should just empty our baskets and go back t the field for a few more hours." Kikyou told Kagome. Kagome looked down at Saya.

"Good idea." She told her. They empted their baskets and they walked back to the field.

"Why do momma and dadda have to fight so much?" Saya asked Kagome. "It's just part of being married." Kagome told her as she looked at Kikyou. Kikyou nodded her head at what Kagome told her.

* * *

"The King has been kind Dayu how long do you think he will will keep being kind if we don't pay our taxes! " Their mother yelled at their Father.

"Nazuna we don't have the money to pay him." Dayu said.

"You have sentenced this family to death." she cried.

"The Young King is very honorable." Dayu said to her.

"You're talking about his father. King Sesshoumaru isn't kind and you know it, Just a few months ago his men came to this village and took some girls back to the castle they never returned." she said.

"Then fine! We can just pack up and leave!" He yelled at her.

"Yeah, and go where?" She asked him.

"I will think of something, I always do." He told her.

"There is no honor in running away." She told him.

"You want to stay and sentence this family to death?" He yelled at her.

"You are the one who has done that by not paying!" She yelled at him.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. "Don't you dare answer that." He told her.

"I heard that!" The person yelled through the door. "Open this door right now, or we will break it down!" The person yelled. "On what orders?" The mother asked. "King Sesshoumaru's." The person told her.

: Nazuna opened the door to see the very tall and large guards. "We're here to collect the back taxes that you owe. One of the guards told her. Nazuna glared at her husband .

"We don't have it surely King Sesshoumaru will give us more time we have kids to feed." she said. "That isn't our concern." The guard told her.

"If you're not going to pay you will face punishment." he told them.

"Punishment? You cant be serious." Nazuna told him.

"The king probably just wants us to work in his castle to pay off our debt." Daya told his wife.

"No that's not the punishment ." The guards told them.

"Then what is it?" Dayu asked him.

"Death." he said. Nazuna looked at Dayu. She closed her eyes she was glad her daughters weren't home they would be spared. "Death?" Dayu asked.

"Yes unless you have the money."The guard said.

"No we don't." he said. The guard nodded his head.

"Burn it down." The guard yelled as she went back outside and set the home on fire.

"We are to burn?" Nazuna asked Dayu.

* * *

Kagome, Kikyou, and Saya were in the field just finishing picking herbs and flowers for their mother. "I'm sure mother will love these." Kikyou said to Saya. Just then a villager came running up. "You girls better get home, your house is on fire." The villager told them 


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

Kikyou, Kagome and Saya ran back to the village to see their home on fire. "No where are mom and dad?!" Kikyou asked the villagers. ""I am sorry but they are dead we could not save them." one of the women said to the girls. The fire was nearly out now. "What a re we going to do?" Kagome asked Kikyou ass she held Saya.

"I don't know Kagome but I'll take care of us I promise you." Kikyou said.

After the fire had died out Kagome and Kikyou walked into what was left of the house. They left Saya with one of the villagers. "How did this happen , how were they able to not get out?" Kikyou wondered.

Kagome and Kikyou walked back out the hut and looked at everything. "Let's bury what is left of them." Kikyou told her. Kagome nodded her head.

After Kikyou and Kagome buried what was left of their beloved parents, they went to check on Saya. When Kikyou and Kagome got to the villager's house that Saya was currently in, Saya came walking out of the door in a hurry. "Saya, it will be okay." Kikyou told her. "No, it wont. I over heard them talking about sending us to King Sesshomaru." Saya cried. Just then five villagers come walking out the door. "There they are, lets take them now." One of the villagers said to the rest. "Run." Kikyou whispered. Kagome grabbed Saya's hand, and Kikyou grabbed Saya's other hand. Kikyou, Kagome and Saya took off running through the woods away from the village.

"Why are they doing this to us, why should we have to go to him?" Kagome asked as they ran. "Because our parents a re dead and he villagers will not raise us."Kikyou said. "I'm scared Saya said as they sat down by a tree and took a small break. "Kikyou have you ever see the King?" Kagome asked her. "I did one time when he had came himself and picked out some of the older village girls." Kikyou said to her.

* * *

The villagers finally caught up to the three sisters. "They you're let's go we're taking you to the King he will deal with you now." One of the men said as they grabbed Say first.

"Let us go!" Kagome and Kikyou screamed as they were carried off to the castle. "Why can't we stay here?" Kagome asked one of the men.

"You parent's are dead and now the King has to decide your fate." he said as the castle came into view.

"State your business you have here." One of the guards in front of Sesshoumaru's castle demanded.

"Girls for the King. Their parents were burned in a house fire." The villager told the guard. "Let them pass." Sesshomaru yelled. The villager took the girls into the palace grounds and dropped them in front of Sesshomaru. "Leave." Sesshomaru told the villagers. The villagers left, leaving Kikyou, Saya, and Kagome at the mercy of Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at the three girls. "Follow me." he said to them. Kagome looked around as they walked into the palace. "Usually when something happens to the parents , other family members take over." Sesshomaru said as he led them into the throne room where he took a seat. "What are your names?" he asked as his adviser came into the room. "Your highness I am, Kikyou, and these are my sisters Kagome and Saya." Kikyou said bowing. Kagome held Saya's hand.

"I see." he said as he looked at Kagome.

"How old are you Kagome?" he asked her.

"14." she said.

"You three will not be killed, Bankotsu send Kikyou to the kitchens, she will now be a part of the kitchen staff, Saya will attend to princess and Kagome I haven't decided yet leave her with me." he told him.

"Right away."Bankotsu said . Kikyou didn't like the way Sesshoumaru was looking at her sister. "I'll see you soon." Kikyou said as she hugged Kagome before being taken away with Saya.

Kagome kept her head down as Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. Sesshomaru placed two of his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him in the eyes. Kagome gulped. She moved her eyes around the room, she wanted to look any where but into his Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Look at me." Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome looked at him. "Are you scared of me Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Should I be?" Kagome asked him.

"As long as you obey you will never have to be." he told her. He looked at her, her body was still developing , He looked into her crystal blue eyes. Her dark hair lain across her back. She had a sweet scent, it tickled his nose. the more he looked at her the more he wanted her.

"Your chores will be dusting and taking care of the bedrooms, now you and your sisters will each be given a room."he said.

"Thank you sire for taking us in." she said.

A older woman came into the room. "This is Cara she will et you fitted in what you're to wear." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

Bankotsu came back in the room, "I see the guards left them alive." Bankotsu said .

"So it would seem. Kagome I think she will fit well in the castle." Sesshoumaru said.

" You plan on having her?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told Bankotsu with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent choice sir." Bankotsu said. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I will get started with the preparations right away sir." Bankotsu told him.

"No, not quite, but do make sure her room is close to mine." Sesshomaru told him as he walked back over to his thrown and sat down. Bankotsu nodded his head and left the thrown room, he walked towards Sesshoumaru's room ro find a suitable room for his future queen.

Kikyou, Saya and Kagome were fitted in there new uniforms. "Ok ladies Now Kikyou do you remember your way back to the kitchen?" Cara asked her.

"Yes I do." She told her .

"Good you will be serving along with the rest of the staff, Saya you may go I'm sure Princess Rin is looking forward to meeting you." she said. Saya hugged her two older sisters and left. Kagome was dressed in a blue dress with a white apron to wear. "You may go Kagome." Cara said to her.

Kagome and Kikyou walked out the room. "Kagome please be careful around the King." Kikyou said to her.

"I will Kikyou." she said.

Kagome was taken to the rooms she was to start work in.

* * *

Kikyou was getting along well with the staff. Dinner was almost ready and Kikyou was practicing with the plates to make sure she didn't drop them.

"Very good Kikyou. "Now Remember to serve the king first , then his daughter , and then the rest." she said. "I will Kaede." she said

"Now don't be nervous and don't speak unless he speaks to you." Kaede warned her. as Kikyou left the room with the first dish followed by other servants.

Kikyou slowly walked into the dinning hall carrying Sesshomaru's and Rin's plates. She noticed that Saya and Kagome was not in the dining hall.

"Who's the new slave father?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Kikyou." Sesshomaru answered her.

"Why is she here?" Rin asked him.

"I will tell you later." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, is she Saya's sister?" Rin asked him.

"Yes she is." Sesshomaru told her. Kikyou walked over to Sesshomaru and was about to set his plate down but Rin kicked her roughly in the ankle, causing Kikyou to spill Sesshoumaru's plate all over his lap.

"Oh no I am so sorry I didn't mean it." Kikyou said

Sesshoumaru growled Kikyo stepped back. "You clumsy fool!" he yelled .

Rin smiled. Kagome came into the room to see the guards taking Kikyou away a week in the cell will be your punishment." Sesshoumaru said too her.

"No!" Kagome cried. "Please don't take her away from us." Kagome said as she bowed in front of him. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome it's ok it was my fault I tripped." Kikyou told her.

"But it's not her fault we've never had to serve before ."Kagome said to him.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a minute. "Kagome, come here." Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "Yes, your highness?" Kagome asked him. "You three have never served before?" He asked her.

"That's correct your highness." Kagome told him. '

Um, very well, Kikyou, you have 2 weeks to improve. If you mess up after those 2 weeks, you will have double the punishment." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes your highness." Kikyou told him just before she walked back into the kitchen to get Sesshomaru a new plate.

"Thank you, your highness." Kagome told him. "Is there something I can do for you, your highness?" Kagome asked him.

Bankotsu coughed on that question. Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Did you begin your chores?" he asked her.

"Yes your highness." she said to him.

"Good you're dismissed you may go in the kitchen and eat ." he told her.

Kagome bowed her head and left the room. Rin looked at her father and Bankotsu. Kikyou came back out and very carefully set Sesshoumaru's food before him. She bowed her head and went back into the kitchen a few minutes later Saya was led into the kitchen. "Kagome thank you for doing that.

" Kikyou said to her. "I didn't want you hurt." Kagome said.

* * *

After dinner was over the girls were taking to their room. Kagome was sitting up in her bed when the door came open and Sesshoumaru walked in. he closed and locked her door.

"Your highness is there something I can do for you?" she asked him.

"No, just stay still and be silent." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to her. Kagome stood up off the bed. "I did not tell you to get up." Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her chest and forced her back on the bed. Kagome gulped. Sesshomaru crawled on top of her. He leaned into her and he locked his lips with hers. Sesshomaru pulled back.

"Do you know what you can do for me?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome shook her head no. Sesshomaru smirked. "You can scream for me." He told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome was frightened she could feel his hard member on her thigh. "You don't want me you want Kikyou sire she is way more beautiful than me." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "I will make a deal with you, you give yourself to me and I will go much easier on your sisters." he told her.

Kagome swallowed. "But I don't love you, I am saving myself for him." she told him.

"Him who is he?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I haven't meant him yet but he is out there." she said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Whether you realize it or not but you belong to me Kagome , you're my slave , you can't marry anyone without my permission." he hissed as he started undoing her nightgown. "No stop please." she said loudly.

"I want you to scream for me, you sisters will not come their rooms are all the way down the hall." he told her.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand to the inside her gown he lightly scraped his claws across her breasts.

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru's hands away from her chest and she covered herself back up. "Do not shy from your king." Sesshomaru told her as he tried to pry her hands away from her chest with out hurting her. "What kind of king would you be if you were to force yourself upon me?" Kagome asked him.

"I own you Kagome and I will have you." he told her.

"I'm 14 years old let me go, I told you I am saving myself for someone I love, Kikyou!" Kagome screamed.

"Scream my dear she can't hear you and even if she did there is nothing she could do to stop me." he said as he pinned her arms to her side. Kagome looked at him.

"Please don't do this to me." she begged as his lips went to the side of her neck kissing it.

"Please your highness, stop." Kagome begged as she tried to hold back the tears that are threatening to stain her cheeks.

"No." Sesshomaru growled as he continued to attack her neck.

_"What can I say to make him go away? He might kill me for calling him with out his title, but as of now, I rather be dead._" Kagome thought to herself. "Get off me now Sesshomaru!!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru stopped his attack and glared at her. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. He growled and pierced her thigh with his claws. Kagome screamed.

"You're never to call me without my title. he growled. Kagome whimpered. Sesshoumaru got off of her, her thigh was bleeding. "Get some rest you have work in the morning." he told her before unlocking the door and leaving the room. Kagome cried. She knew he wasn't going to leave her in peace till he got her. Kagome didn't go to sleep she just laid in the bed and waited for the sun to come up.

Kagome tossed and turned all night. By the time she got to sleep, the sun had come up. Kagome yawned as she removed the covers off of her. She stood up out of bed and walked over to a mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were still red and swollen from last night. "That jerk. Who does he think he is? Just because he is king, he can do what ever he wants to me. Well, at least I know that if I call out his name with out a title, he will stop." Kagome thought to herself as she got dressed.

* * *

Kikyou yawned as she walked in the kitchen. She hoped that she didn't spill anything today. Rin walked into the dinning hall and sat down Saya was standing by her side. "Why are you so quite?" Rin asked her.

"No reason my lady I just miss my sisters I hardly get to see them ." Saya told her.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked in the room and sat down. Sesshoumaru walked in a few minutes after them and took his seat at the head of the table.

"What are the where about's on Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked Bankotsu.

" No word some say he may be in the southern lands with the wolves." Bankotsu told him. Kikyou came out the kitchen. Saya smiled as she saw her older sister. Kikyou very carefully sat the food in front of The King. after she did so .

Saya ran over to her and hugged her. "Kikyou I missed you and Kagome." Saya said.

"Saya, I did not say that you can talk to your sister!" Rin yelled.

"Rin! That's enough! Saya, Kikyou and Kagome are new here and it is going to take a while for them to get used to it." Sesshomaru told his daughter.

"Of course father." Rin told him.

"Saya, you may have breakfast in the kitchen with Kikyou and Kagome. You three have one hour." Sesshomaru told them.

"Thank you, your highness." Saya said in a sweet voice as she bowed towards him.

Kagome walked in after Kikyou and Saya had left. She saw everyone eating. She kept her head down as she walked passed Rin and them. Jakotsu saw her.

"Pretty little doll can I have her?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu elbowed Jakotsu in the stomach .

"What she's so tiny and cute." Jakotsu told him.

"Sleep well ?" Sesshoumaru asked her as she walked passed him.

"Of course." she said "She wanted to get to her big sister, she wanted comfort.

"Kagome, not a word." Sesshomaru warned her.

"Yes, your Highness." Kagome told him. Kagome quickened her pace and walked into the kitchen. Sesshomaru smirked.

* * *

"Kagome, what's wrong?" KIkyou asked her.

"It's nothing." Kagome told her.

"Guess what? The King gave us a whole hour to be together." Saya told Kagome in a cheerful voice. "Wasn't that nice of him." Kagome responded sarcastically.

Kikyou watched as Kagome played with Saya's hair. The three walked out to the garden. Say went to chase some butterflies.

"Ok tell me what's wrong." Kikyou said to Kagome. "

I can't ." Kagome said.

Kagome looked around she didn't see anyone. "Promise not to do anything, or say anything to Saya." Kagome told her.

"Of course."Kikyou said.

"Last night The King he came into my room and he started touching me." Kagome told her.

"What!" Kikyou yelled. "He has no right!" Kikyou screamed as she stood up.

"Kikyou please don't you promised." Kagome told her.

"Then stay in my room from now on." Kikyou said.

He gave us our own rooms for a reason." Kagome told her. "So what, just sleep in my room." Kikyou told her. "I doubt that the king will go for it." Kagome told her. "Kagome, we can always try to escape." Kikyou told her. "And get killed in the process." Kagome responded. "No, think about it. Guard duty is very light at night." Kikyou told her.

"Um, I still don't know. What if he catches us?" Kagome asked her.

"Then we can just try again." Kikyou told her.

Jakotsu came out into the garden. "My three beauties." he said.

"Your time is up time to get back to your duties, and Kagome The King has requested that I escort you to his study." he said to her. Kagome stood up. Kikyou looked at her. "She can't ." Kikyou said to him.

"Kikyou don't make it worse." Kagome said to her as she followed Jakotsu back inside the castle.

* * *

Jakotsu led Kagome to Sesshoumaru's study. Once Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's study, Jakotsu walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru walked into the room and locked the door. "Sit now." Sesshomaru told her as he walked over to his chair and sat down. Kagome sat down in the chair that was sitting in front of his.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips. "I won't to continue what we started last night." he said to her.

"No please I just want to be left alone do my chores and leave when I am old enough and get married to the man I love." Kagome told him.

: Sesshoumaru growled. "No one will be in between your legs but me." he hissed.

"Fine then you ass hole from hell!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru growled.

"Just not now okay?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru very slowly stood up as did Kagome. Sesshomaru started to walked towards Kagome, and Kagome started to walk towards the door. "Kagome, stay still. Your punishment will be quick." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome ran the rest of the way to the door. Sesshomaru caught her just in time and threw her on the floor.

Sesshoumaru licked her neck , Kagome closed her eyes Sesshoumaru opened her dress with his claws and dug into her breast, Kagome cried as she felt his claws in her skin. Sesshoumaru got off of her and looked down at her.

"You will learn your place in my castle or your sister's will suffer." he told her. Kagome got up and looked at him. "I will have you on your 15th birthday." he told her as he walked over to is desk.

Kagome paled. She would be 15 in two months.


	4. Chapter 4

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

last time

"I will have you on your 15th birthday." he told her as he walked over to is desk. Kagome paled. She would be 15 in two months.

Now

Two months had passed since the King had told her that. Today was Kagome's birthday and she just hoped that he had forgotten or was too busy to remember. She brushed her hair back and tied it , Her hair was just a s long as Kikyou's now.

Sesshoumaru, Rin and Bankotsu were seated at the table. Saya came in smiling.

"Good Morning your highness." Saya said with a big grin.

" Morning Saya , what may I ask has you so happy?" he asked her.

"Oh today is Kagome's birthday." she told him.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Is it now?" he said.

"Yes it is." Saya told him as she gave him a toothy grin. Just then Kikyou came into the dinning hall. "Good morning your Highness." Kikyou told him as she bowed.

"Morning Kikyou. Have you seen Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I was informed that Kagome was seen earlier in the garden sitting with the animals." Kikyou told him. Sesshomaru looked annoyed. "Go find her." He demanded.

Kikyou nodded and quickly left the dinning hall to go locate Kagome. As soon as Kikyou left the room, Kagome came into the other door.

"Good morning my King." Kagome said as she bowed. Kagome placed a hand on her Saya's shoulder.

" I was told you were in the gardens, do you not have chores to do?" he asked her. Kagome held her head down.

"Yes sir I was just out there for a few minutes, it won't happen again." She said as she went to walk away. Kikyou came back in to see Kagome. "You were not dismissed Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her. Saya looked at her two older sisters.

"I was informed that today is your birthday." he said to her.

Kagome looked at Him. _"Has he remembered what he said, of course he did."_ she scolded herself.

Kagome, you will spend the entire day with me." Sesshomaru told her.

"But I have my chores." Kagome told him.

"They can wait until tomorrow." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes, my King." Kagome responded.

"Good, now sit next to me and we shall have breakfast." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome walked over to where Sesshomaru had told her to sit. Kikyou bought out the breakfast with the rest of the servants. Kagome looked up at Kikyou pleading for her to help her out. "Great I lose the most precious thing on my birthday." she said.

"So Kagome what do you usually do on your birthday?" Bankotsu asked her.

" I would go out to the village with the other girls my age and have fun." she told him.

"I see, well I'm sure the king will make sure you have an exciting day." he told her.

"I'm sure it will remain an unforgettable memory." Kagome told him.

* * *

Kikyou walked back into the kitchen and sat down with Saya. The rest of the servants soon came back into the kitchen as well.

Kikyou was nervous , Kagome had told her what Sesshoumaru had planned once she turned 15.

She could offer herself up instead to the King. .

Breakfast was done and Kikyou had to act quick. She walked back into the dinning hall where she saw The king walking over to Kagome.

"Your majesty can I please have a word with you in private?" Kikyou asked him.

"Of course Kikyou." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru and Kikyou walked into his master study. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Sesshomaru asked her as he sat down in his black leather chair. "I was wondering that if I was to give myself up to you, you would spare Kagome." Kikyou asked him with her head bowed down.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "So she has told you, after I warned her not to say a word." he said.

"Yes but I pried it out of her, please sir, she is my baby sister I would sell my soul to make her happy, this is something she doesn't want, I don't either but I would if it meant she was spared.." Kikyou told him.

"You're loyal to her, very nice, but no." he told her.

All of Kikyou's manners went right out the window. " You can't do this I won't let you!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru growled as he stood up and walked over to Kikyou. Kikyou didn't back down from him, instead she looked him straight in the eyes. "You're a fool to think that you can stop me." Sesshomaru hissed as he put his hands around her neck and squeezed down. "There is no room in my castle for a disobedient wench." Sesshomaru growled just before Kikyou blacked out. Sesshomaru opened up his study door and threw her out. Her head banged against the wall just before her body made contact with the floor.

Kagome saw Kikyou on the floor unconscious.

"Kikyou." Kagome cried."What did you do to her?!" Kagome asked him.

"I punished her." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to her fallen form.

"You didn't have to hurt her."Kagome cried.

"You didn't have to tell her about our deal." he hissed.

Jakotsu came from down the stairs. "Jakotsu take Kikyou to the dungeons." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Kagome by the arm and took her into his study

* * *

"Please don't do this to her. She is only looking out for me." Kagome told him.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru growled as he pushed Kagome up against a wall. Kagome gulped as Sesshomaru grabbed her jaw. Sesshomaru quickly leaned in and smashed his lips onto hers. Kagome's eyes went wide. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. Sesshomaru growled into her mouth and pull back. He grabbed her hair and harshly tilted her head. Sesshomaru licked her neck before he let his fangs dance across it.

"Do you know what it is to belong to me?" he asked her. Kagome whimpered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Your highness I hate to bother you but your cousin Prince Naraku has arrived." Bankotsu said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled, he bit into Kagome's neck . "Looks like we'll have to play later." he told her as he opened the door to go and greet his young cousin.

Kagome grabbed her neck and slid to the floor. She looked at the blood on her neck. "What did he just do to me?" Kagome asked herself.

"He just marked you." Bankotsu told her.

"Marked me? What does that mean?" Kagome asked him.

"It means that you now belong to him." Bankotsu told her with a smile on his face.

"That bastard! I will kill him!" Kagome half yelled as she stood up and ran after Sesshomaru. Bankotsu smirked to himself.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the hall to see his young cousin, that had taken over the North . "Naraku nice to see you what brings you here?" Sesshoumaru asked him

"I just came for a visit I'm on my way back to the North." he told him Naraku had long black wavy hair and red eyes, he was a half demon where Sesshoumaru was a full bloodied demon.

" I'm sorry if I have interrupted you." Naraku said .

Kagome ran in the hall and was getting ready to yell when she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life.

"Naraku, I would like you to meet my beautiful mate, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he motioned for Kagome to come stand by him. "I am not his damn mate." Kagome hissed as she walked over to him. "Well, not until the ceremony, but she bares my mark." Sesshomaru told them.

"Oh well nice to meet you, welcome to the family."Naraku said to her. Kagome looked at him. "Well that's great Sesshoumaru it has been a few years since Sara accidental death." he said. "Yes, it has, when are you getting married Naraku, you still have no heir?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I haven't found her yet." Naraku said looking at Kagome.. "Uh any word on the young price?" Naraku asked him.

"I was told that he was hiding out some where, in the north at one of the human villages." sesshomaru told him. "Um, I have checked the villages myself and there has been no sign of him. But I will look again on my way back to my palace." Naraku told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I must be going." Naraku said. Kagome didn't want him to go he was the only thing that was keeping her a virgin.

"Must you go Prince Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

"I have duties my lady." he said to her. Naraku saw the look in her eyes she was afraid, but of what he didn't know. "It's my birthday please stay." she asked him.

"Very well then, I shall only stay the night." Naraku told her.

"That's great to hear, I will set up a room for you." Kagome told him just before she ran off to fix up a room for Naraku. "Young, but beautiful." Naraku told Sesshomaru. "Beautiful, but a handful." Sesshomaru told Naraku with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you're very lucky to have found her. ." Naraku told him.

* * *

Kagome looked around the rooms she found one that was close to hers. She smiled she set the room up with fresh pillows and sheet and coverings. Kagome went into Kikyou's room and borrowed one of her dresses wasn't much but it showed more curves, she even put some of Kikyo's blush on. she combed her hair down and came back down to see Naraku and Sesshoumaru talking.

"I can see that you are dressed for the dinner early." Sesshomaru told her.

"Had nothing else to do after I set Prince Naraku's room up." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's neck and he noticed that she was still bleeding. "Excuse me cousin, but I must attend to my mates wound." Sesshomaru told him as he pulled Kagome a side

"Get off of me." she hissed. Sesshoumaru tilted her neck to the side and licked her mark stopping the bleeding. "Let me warn you now before you start thinking anything in that head of yours, he can't save you from me no one can I will have you tonight ceremony or not." he told her as he cupped her breast in his hand.

"Let Kikyou out." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. " In a few days." he told he as she pushed her into the room where Naraku was sitting. "So Kagome do you have any sisters?" Naraku asked her as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, Kikyou and Saya, but Kikyou is currently locked away in the dungeons because she tried to take up for me and King Sesshomaru, my so called mate beat her to a bloody pulp." Kagome told him in a sweet voice as she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly,

There are hints of Cannibalism in the story.

* * *

Previous:

"Yes, Kikyou and Saya, but Kikyou is currently locked away in the dungeons because she tried to take up for me and King Sesshomaru, my so called mate beat her to a bloody pulp." Kagome told him in a sweet voice as she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

Now

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Naraku said.

"What Kagome didn't tell you was that she and her sisters were once slaves and Kikyou has a mouth on her." Sesshoumaru said to him. Kagome looked at Naraku. Bankotsu came in the room .

"Dinner is about to be served my king but I need to speak to you in private first." Bankotsu said to Sesshoumaru.

"Very well, Kagome escort Naraku into the main hall and wait for me." Sesshoumaru told her..

"Follow me Prince Naraku." Kagome told him as she watched Sesshomaru walk off with Bankotsu. "Please, just call me Naraku." He told her as he followed her to the dining hall. "Forgive me Prince Naraku, but I can not." Kagome told him.

"Yes you can, I don't mind." Naraku told her.

"I'm sure you don't, but King stick up his ass might." Kagome told him.

"Get use to the stick, it's permanent." Naraku told her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Bankotsu walked into his study. "Is everything prepared?" Sesshoumaru asked Bankotsu.

"Yes Sire, if the prince doesn't agree to your terms he will die." Bankotsu said.

"Sire are you not worried about Kagome and Naraku?" Bankotsu asked him.

"I have nothing to worry about Kagome is mine and if she cares for her sisters she will do as I say." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked out the study.

Bankotsu smirked to himself just before he followed Sesshomaru out of the study and in to the dining hall. Sesshomaru sat down and Kagome sat down beside him. Naraku took his seat on the other side of Sesshomaru, next to Rin. Bankotsu sat down next to Naraku. The servants then brought out the food and Sesshomaru quickly dismissed them. _"I know that Kikyou is in the dungeons, but where is Saya?_" Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome looked around for Saya. "Something wrong?"Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I was looking for Saya." Kagome told him.

"She is cleaning my room." Rin told her.

"Oh, well I hope you will allow her to have dinner." Kagome said to her.

" She should be down any minute." Rin told her as she ate.

Saya yawned as she finished her chores. She washed her hands and came down the stairs. "Kagome!" Saya said as she walked over to forgetting her manners.

" I meant to give this to you, I didn't see Kikyou so I went and got it out her room it's a gift from us both." Saya told her.

Naraku looked at Saya she looked identical to Kagome. "Thank you Saya." Kagome said as she opened the present. Kagome gasped it was a necklace with a butterfly on it. "Mommy wanted you to have it. that's what Kikyou said

"Your highness, may I put it on?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head and took the necklace from her. Kagome lifted up the back of her hair and Sesshomaru clasped it around her neck.

"Kagome, where is Kikyou?" Saya asked her as she sat down next to her.

"Kikyou is ill, you will see her again in about a week." Sesshomaru told her as he looked at Kagome. Kagome whispered a silent "Thank you" to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru nodded his head in return.

Saya looked at Naraku and blushed Sesshoumaru and Naraku smelt the slight scent of peach. Sesshoumaru looked to see where the smell was coming from, the he looked at Saya and saw that her face was as red as a tomato. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, then he saw who Saya was looking at.

"So when will the ceremony take place Father?" Rin asked.

"Just after dinner." Sesshomaru told her.

"That soon? Okay, fine by me." Rin told him with a slight smirk on her face.

"What ceremony, your Highness?"Saya asked him.

"Kagome and I are to wed." Sesshomaru told her as he took a sip of his wine. Kagome coughed. "I will never be your bride!" Kagome yelled as she stood up.

"You will rather you like it or not!" Rin yelled.

"Shut up you little brat!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Father, are you going to let her talk to me that way?!" Rin half yelled at him.

"She is to be your mother, if she thinks you're a brat then she is the one who is going to make you not act like one." Sesshomaru told her while he looked at Kagome.

"Just in case you didn't hear me right the first time." Kagome said out loud. "I will not be you god damn wife!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku paled just before he backed away from the table.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"I don't love you!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru stood up, Kagome wouldn't back down. "Very well Kagome, come with me maybe this will change your mind."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the arm. "Don't follow." Sesshoumaru said to them he led Kagome to the servant quarters.

"Notice anything different?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Should I?" she asked him.

"There were more slaves in here a few hours ago." Sesshoumaru told her.

"The plate of meat you saw on my plate where do you think it came from?" he asked her. Kagome paled. "Is Kikyou still alive?" she asked him.

"For now she is and you will marry me tonight or she will end up like those slaves." he warned her

Kagome closed her eyes to think for a minute. "What will it be Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Let Kikyou and Saya go and you will have me as your bride." Kagome told them.

"No, I will have you as my bride or Kikyou and Saya will end up as my next meal." Sesshomaru told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, if she didn't do as Sesshoumaru wanted her sisters were dead.

"You have until we walk back into the dinning hall to give me your answer." he told her. Kagome looked up at him. Sesshoumaru made his way back up the stairs to the dining hall. Kagome looked at the slaves before running up the stairs.

She saw the dinning hall coming into view.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around to Kagome.

"I..I'll marry you." she said in defeat.

"I thought you see it my way." Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

"Pitiful King." Kagome hissed in his ear as she walked past him. "Good evening every one!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice as she sat back down in her chair.

Sesshomaru walked over to his seat glaring daggers at Kagome while he sat back down. "We wed tonight." Sesshomaru told them.

"That's just great! Now I get a bitch for a mother!" Rin yelled at her father.

Kagome balled her fist. Naraku looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at him "Kagome, Saya, Rin you should all go and get ready." Sesshoumaru told them. Saya nodded her head and got up to go and change as did Rin. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru before standing up. Naraku looked at his cousin.

"Forgive me for asking Sesshoumaru but how old is Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"She is 15." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku chocked. "Are you crazy she is still a child,! she is younger than Sara was when you wed her.!" Naraku told him.

"True, but Kagome is proving rather difficult to break." Sesshomaru told him.

"Why break her?" Naraku asked him.

"Do not question me cousin." Sesshomaru told him in a dangerous tone.

"Does Kagome even wish to marry you?" Naraku asked him.

"I made her an offer that she cant refuse." Sesshomaru told him.

"You used her sisters against her?" Naraku asked him.

"Naraku, you are stepping out of line." Sesshomaru warned him.

"Least I'm not the only one who is out of line here." Naraku told him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"You are forcing a child to marry you. Give her time to make her own decisions." Naraku told him.

"She is too young to know what is good for her." Sesshomaru told him.

"Too young in deed." Naraku responded just before he stood up and walked out of the dinning hall, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Kagome was helped into a dress by one of the seamstress The gown was a white with a corset look, with rubies on it Kagome looked at herself in the mirror as makeup was applied to her face. "There you go are you ready?"

The seamstress asked her.

" I guess." Kagome said. Kagome stood up and was led down to the temple Bankotsu took over from there.

"Don't worry Kagome, soon you will be queen." Bankotsu teased.

"Yea, and then I could have you whipped for this!" Kagome yelled as she was dropped in front of Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshomaru growled at him

"Well, she bit me!." Bankotsu said in defense.

"Please your highness, I do not want this." Kagome begged as Sesshomaru looked at her on the floor.

"Oh, that's to bad, I am your king, and I always get what I want, how unfair." Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome looked saddened. tears were falling from her eyes, "Please I'm only 15." She pleaded with him. Naraku, Saya and Rin walked into the temple.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up off the floor and held on tightly to her arm. "You may begin." Sesshomaru told the priest.

: Half way through the ceremony, Kagome yanked her arm out of Sesshoumaru's tight grasp, and fled the room. Sesshomaru growled. Kagome was stopped at the door by several guards.

"Remember our deal Kagome." Sesshoumaru reminded her. Kagome slowly turned around and looked at Saya. Her heart fell as she walked over to Saya and hugged her.

" I love you." Kagome said to her as she walked back over to Sesshoumaru.

The Priest looked at them "If you're ready your majesty?"

"Yes begin." Sesshoumaru told him. Bankotsu handed Sesshoumaru a glass of wine. "Both bride and groom are to each take a sip from the glass. " The priest said. Sesshoumaru took a sip first. then handed it to Kagome. Kagome wouldn't drink it. "Drink it."Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome shook her head no. "Drink it or you will find yourself an only child." He threatened her. Kagome took the glass and drank it. Bankotsu took the glass away from her.

"Now place the necklace on her." The priest said. Sesshoumaru placed what looked more like a collar around her neck, it was golden with rubies around it.. Naraku looked at Kagome the fire in her seemed to be dying out.

The ceremony was over. "All hail the new queen!" The priest yelled out in to the crowd. People stood up, and the cheers came. Kagome looked down at her feet. There was no one to save her, she had no hero, the fairy tales lied to her. Her dreams of marrying a caring prince, was over.

She was led out the temple.

* * *

Naraku went back to his room. he began packing, He was putting things in his bag when Bankotsu walked in the room. "Leaving so soon?" He asked Naraku.

"Yes I have matters to attend to, my cousin will be to busy with his new wife to notice my absents." Naraku told him.

"True, after all you're just a half-breed, like the idiot prince Inuyasha." he said.

"Don't test me Bankotsu I maybe a half breed but I outrank you!" Naraku told him .

"Did you try to save Kagome?" Bankotsu asked him.

Naraku stopped walking. "Kagome was Sesshoumaru's the moment she walked in the palace." he told Naraku

Naraku walked away from Bankotsu. Naraku was all most to the front door when Kagome bumped into him. "Please take me with you." She begged. Naraku looked at Kagome, her clothes were torn and ripped. She had claw marks on her longs legs.

Naraku went to take Kagome y the hand when Sesshoumaru came into the hall. "Where are you going darling?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

" I was just saying good-bye to The prince." she told him.

"Well good bye Naraku maybe we'll come for a visit. Sesshoumaru told him as he pulled a trembling Kagome to his side.

Naraku looked at Kagome before walking out the castle doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemon in this chapter**

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru "Come My queen you and I have to get to know each other tonight." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Come we will have dinner and then go to our bedroom." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome ran out the room and watched as Naraku rode off. she tried to take the collar from around her neck

Kagome sighed in frustrating"Why wont this damn thing come off?" she half yelled.

"That is because I put it on you." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked at him. he was amused at her being in this state of mind, "I hate you." she told him.

"That maybe true, but you will love me tonight." Sesshomaru teased

Dinner was served Kagome looked at her plate. seeing as she was now Queen what could he do she looked at her vegetables, she had peas and she never really liked them very much. she took a few and threw them at her now husband.

Sesshomaru looked at her, and then down at his plate, he picked up a carrot, and threw it at her, it went into her shirt. "Oh, you prick." Kagome mumbled as she picked up a handful of peas and threw them at Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru's mouth was open when she threw them, she laughed as he was spitting them out. "They taste bad don't they?" Kagome teased.

"You could of told me that you didn't like them." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, bite me, like you would of really listened." Kagome hissed

"Maybe I would." he said as he looked at her creamy skin. Dinner was over .

* * *

Sesshoumaru took Kagome up to his bedroom."This is your room from now on." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Can't we wait before we do that other thing?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "I have waited long enough for you." Sesshoumaru growled as he began to remove his clothes. Kagome turned away from him.

"Please your majesty I wanted to do this with the man I love." Kagome said to him. Sesshoumaru's hands were now on her shoulders. "Love is just a word humans use to cover up their lust for each other's bodies." He said as he began to unbutton the back of her dress.

"And if I refuse to give in to your wants?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru smirked. "I would just take it then." He told her with a smirk on his face. Tears were welling up in Kagomes eyes, "Please don't do this." She begged.

Sesshomaru bent down to her ear. "The only words I wont to hear coming out of your mouth will be, harder, faster, and of course, my name, which you will scream tonight." He whispered.

Kagome swallowed as she felt her dress fall to the floor her long black silky hair fell down her back. She shuddered as his felt his hands encircle her waist.

She didn't want to be raped. "_Maybe if I do this just this once he'll let me be. _she thought to herself. Kagome turned around to face him she looked up into his face.

"Do you do this willingly or do I take it?" he asked her.

"Willingly." She said almost in a whisper. Sesshoumaru smiled at her and began kissing her neck, Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his hands roam over her body.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed laying her down.

Sesshoumaru laid on top of her frail body. He began to plant butterfly kisses around her jaw line. He stopped at her lips, and Kagome opened them. Sesshomaru entered his tongue into her mouth.

"_Find a happy place, find a happy place._" Kagome thought to herself as Sesshomaru kissed her.

Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru mouth moved to her young breasts, there were still marks on them from when she had tried to escape him she cried out as his mouth kissed the scars on her breasts.

"I want you hurt you like this again as long as you obey." He said as he stopped kissing them. Kagome nodded her head.

Sesshoumaru moved lower till he was between her legs, where he parted her legs. Kagome tried to close them.

"Fine Kagome, have it your way." Sesshomaru said just before he climbed back on top of her.

Sesshomaru readied himself at her core. Kagome was beginning to tear again, Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, and she closed them. "Open your eyes Kagome, I want you to remember every single little detail of what I am about to do too, you. The pain. The pleasure." He told her. Kagome still didn't open her eyes. Sesshomaru growled just before he ruthlessly entered her not so ready opening

Kagome screamed out in pain. "No please stop!" She cried. Sesshoumaru ruthlessly thrust into her. Kagome kept her eyes open, Her body felt like it was breaking in two, she wanted him to stop. Sesshoumaru enjoyed the feel of her body.

Kagome turned her face to the side as his claws dug into her legs.

There was no pleasure in this, just sharp shirring pain, her body didn't go numb, nor did it get use to his brutal thrusts. The pain and the rapid motion was too much for Kagome to handle, soon darkness absorbed her vision and she blacked out.

"_There is always tomorrow._" Sesshomaru thought to himself

He laid down next to her, inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes. He had no worries if she tried to escape that was what the collar was for.

Kagome woke up in the middle of then night she cried, her body was sore, she turned her head to see Him sleeping peacefully. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

She sat up in bed the sun would becoming up soon.

She laid down in the bed and watched as the sun came up.

When the sun came up Kagome, got out the bed preparing to leave the room.

"Lay back down." Sesshomaru told her with his eyes still closed.

"Can't, I'm up for the day, you know how I am." Kagome told him.

"That's how you were, you will stay in bed until I decide when it is time for us to get up, understand?" Sesshomaru hissed as he pulled her back into the bed and wrapped one of his legs tightly around her legs.

Kagome looked at his face she wondered how the first Queen died,

"What is wrong Kagome?" He asked her.

Kagome was frozen with fear she didn't know what to say to him. His claws came up to her face and traveled down to her thigh.

"I was just thinking about my sisters."She said.

"What about them?"

"When will I be able to see them?" she asked him as his claws rested on her thigh.

"When I decide that you have pleased me enough." He tonelessly told her.

Kagome looked away from him, she felt the tears working up inside her, she had a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach.

"Why are you so cold?" Kagome asked him just before tears she was trying so hard to hold back began to freely flow.

"It is not cold the sooner you please me the sooner you see them." He told her.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes she tried to get away from him.

"Since you're still young and was once a peasant, you will have to be trained on the ways to act in front of other lords and Ladies." Sesshoumaru told her as he sat up in the bed, he untwined his leg from hers and Kagome bolted out of the bed.

"I did not dismiss you yet, so do not leave." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up out of bed. "What kind of training?" Kagome asked him.

"Training can wait." Sesshomaru told her. "For now, you shall bathe me." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face. Kagome thought about what he said earlier about being able to see her sisters, "As you wish." Kagome whispered.

Kagome followed him into his private bathing room. No one was allowed in here besides the Queen. Sesshoumaru stepped into the hot steaming water.

Kagome looked around the room.

"Grab the sponge and come over here." He ordered her.

Kagome grabbed the sponge and walked over to him, "Climb in." He told her.

Kagome's eyes widened, but she did as she was told she climbed in.

"Don't just sit there bathe me." He told her.

She dipped the sponge in the water she picked up the soap that she saw and began washing him keeping here eyes locked with his.

Kagome moved up to his neck and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he laid his head back and began to lightly purr. _"I wonder if I could drown him_?" Kagome thought to herself. "_Maybe trip him when he gets out? A little slip and fall accident_?_ Like the guards would by that._" Kagome thought to herself as she move the sponge over his shoulders and arms

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat straight up.

He plucked the sponge from her hands. Kagome gasped. "It is my turn to now bathe you." He told her. "I..I can bathe myself." She told him. Sesshoumaru pulled her to him. He began to wash her back. Kagome tried to relax, it was the only way she was going to get through this. He put the sponge on the side and began to bathe her with his tongue.

Eww eww ewww!" Kagome's mind screamed when she felt his hot tongue run over her back.

Kagome felt his tongue sweep over her shoulder.

"_Not working!! Think of flowers! Think of death! Think of anything but this!!_" Kagome's mind screamed at her.

Sesshoumaru turned her around and continued to clean her, he climbed out the tub pulling her with him he laid her down on the floor.

"Now to clean your other parts. ." He licked his lips as he moved to between her legs. He began licking her between her legs this time she didn't close them, he was actually being gentle, Kagome felt this odd sensation building up inside of her. A moan escaped her lips. Kagome hands went up to cover her mouth. _"Damn my body_." She cursed to herself.

"It seems that you like what I am doing." Sesshomaru said in between licks.

"_Are you sure it's you? Or am I thinking about someone else_?" Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome closed her eyes, she thought really hard on Naraku.

_"Just as long as I don't scream out his name, everything will be fine."_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome prayed that he was almost done she felt this heat in her belly and when she felt it coming she screamed out. "Naraku!" she screamed out. She was still panting when she realized what name she had just screamed out.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, Kagome scrambled away or tried to the collar around her neck reacted and began to grow tight around her neck.

"No, I didn't mean it!" she screamed as he stalked over to her, Kagome curled herself up into a ball. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her hair and roughly pulled her back into the bed room and across the hall to a different, more darker room.

Once he had her inside the room and closed the door, he dragged her over to the corner and pilled a chain from the wall.

He connected the chain to her collar and tightened the chain, to where she couldn't even move an inch.

Kagome was sitting on her knees, and Sesshomaru stood above her with an evil smirk on his face.

His fist then connected the side of her face, close to her jaw, he turned around and walked out of the room.

Once he was in the hall way he closed the door, and Kagome heard metal sliding against metal, he had locked her in.

* * *

Sesshoumaru dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast with his daughter, Bankotsu walked in the dinning room, "Morning Sire, where is the new Queen?" he asked. Sesshoumaru looked up at him.

"She is being trained, I didn't think she would be this hard to train, Sara wasn't this hard." He said.

"Maybe it's because she meant your cousin, maybe if he was out of the picture or her mind you wouldn't have such a hard time with her." Bankotsu told him, As Rin came in the room.

"Good morning Father." Rin said as she sat down.

"Good morning my princess." He said as breakfast was bought in.

"Where is Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Kagome is taking lessons on how to be the new Queen." He lied.

"Oh, ok." Rin said.

Kagome sat on her knees she wondered how long it was going to be before he released her, she was tired and sore and naked.

"He's going to kill me. I know it." She said aloud.

She thought about Naraku and her sisters, there was no way he was going to let her see them now.

Kagome heard the metal sliding against metal he was back.

"Are you ready to behave. My pet?" he asked her as he held a dress in his hand.

Kagome didn't answer him. He walked into the room and closed the door. He walked over to her and stood above her. "I will not repeat myself." He damn near growled.

"Yes, your Highness, I am ready to behave." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru unchained her but still left the collar on.

Sesshomaru then handed her the dress, "Put it on." He told her.

Kagome took the dress and quickly put it on. "If you say another man's name in my presences ever again, you will seal their death." Sesshomaru told her as soon as she was finished dressing. Kagome only nodded her head.

Kagome followed him out the room and down the stairs. She was seated next to him, and was giving breakfast.

After breakfast was over Kagome sat in the study with Sesshoumaru as he did, as he wrote on some scrolls. Kagome looked at him. "Your Highness when do my lessons begin?" she asked him.

"They start now." He told her as he got up and opened the door.

An older woman walked in with a tray of food and tea.

"This is Kiara she will be teaching you on the ways of a Queen how to eat the proper way , you already know you don't eat until those higher take the first bite correct?" he asked her as Kiara set up the tray.

"Yes." She said.

"Maybe she won't be so hard to train." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"I have other things to tend to." He told Kagome and Kiara just before he stood up and walked out of the study.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the hallway and out to the court yard where he spotted Kagura. "What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I am a messenger for Prince Naraku." She told him.

"I didn't ask who you are. I asked you what you wanted." Sesshomaru tonelessly told her.

"Some scrolls for you." Kagura told him.

"And what makes you so sure that I will accept them?" He coldly asked her.

I am not, I am just doing my job if you don't accept them I will just take them back to the Prince." She said.

Sesshoumaru growled but took the documents from her. "You may go." He told her turning his back on her. "Ass." Kagura said as she was leaving. "Sesshoumaru turned around.

"What did you say wench?" he growled.

"I called you an ass, you think you're so high and mighty and that your word is law, Your father was a much better king then you were, he cared about his people, you don't, and where is the Prince Inuyasha?, This would not go on if he was around." Kagura hissed.

Sesshomaru didn't say any thing else to her, he just walked right to her and grabbed her by the hair. "Let me go, you sick bastard!" Kagura yelled. Sesshomaru dragged her to the dungeon and chained her up in the far back cell.

"You can't do this to me! I woke for an honorable ruler, someone unlike you." Kagura yelled. Sesshomaru looked at her, and then smiled.

* * *

Naraku was sitting in the gardens as he watched his younger sister play with some of the guards. Shiori ran over to Naraku

"Where did Kagura go?" she asked him. Shiori had long black hair and violet eyes

"To deliver some scrolls to Sesshoumaru." Naraku told her.

"Sire I'm sorry to disturb you but this was just delivered." The guard told him, handing him the letter. Naraku opened the letter and read it.

"Damn him." Naraku growled. "Ready my horse." Naraku told him.

The guard went to get Naraku's horse. "Is something wrong?" Shiori asked him.

"Yes I have to go to the Western lands." He told her. "I want you to come inside and stay with the guards." He told her as he got on his horse and rode off toward the Western lands.

Naraku rode as fast as his faithful steed will travel, the life of his messenger was in the hands of Sesshomaru. Naraku sped up and soon as Sesshoumaru's castle came into view.

He didn't stop at the gates and when he heard the guards yell, he kept going

He jumped off the horse and unsheathed his sword. He grabbed one of the guards by their neck. "Open the Gates!" Naraku yelled.

"We don't follow your orders." One of the guards told him.

"That's to bad. You're about to be on guard short." Naraku told them.

"Get your King out here now!" He hissed. One of the guards ran in and to find Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru came out with Bankotsu.

"This is no way to get your wench back." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked up to the gate. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu.

"I should have known you had something to do with this." Naraku said to him.

"Release Kagura now." Naraku told him.

"Give me your lands." Sesshoumaru told him.

"The only person that I would ever give up my lands is for Kagome." Naraku told him.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine then the wench dies." He told Naraku.

Naraku laughed. "What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked him.

: "If you kill Kagura, then you will never find Inuyasha." Naraku told him with a smile on his face.

"I will get it out of her before I end her useless little life." Sesshomaru hissed.

"You idiot! Kagura doesn't hold the information to Inuyasha. I do." Naraku told him

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You know where that idiot is tell me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"No." Naraku said as he let the young guard go.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru half yelled.

"I said no." Naraku told him.

"Bring them both out here." Sesshoumaru told Bankotsu. Bankotsu went and unchained Kagura, and bought Kagome outside.

Kagome started to run when she saw Naraku, Forgetting that Sesshoumaru was there.

She would have made it to him if not for the collar tightening around her neck bringing her to her, knees. Kagura looked at her Prince.

"Give me the girls for Inuyasha's where about's." Naraku told Sesshomaru.

"Kagura, you may leave." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagura ran past Naraku and out of the front gates.

"Now you give me Kagome, and I will tell you exactly where Inuyasha is hiding." Naraku told him.

Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome, and wrapped one arm around her waist and held her tightly. Sesshoumaru's other hand started to glow green. He brought it up, close to Kagome's face. "I have no problems getting rid of my wife, so you will tell me where that mutt is or she will die." Sesshomaru told Naraku in a very cold voice.

Naraku looked at Kagome's face he wouldn't let her die. Kagura looked at Naraku.

"Inuyasha is in the Northern lands staying with some humans." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru moved his hand away from Kagome's face.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru told him. He released Kagome.

"Back inside." Sesshoumaru told Kagome Kagome looked at Naraku before running back inside the castle.


	8. Kikyo, Inuyasha

Special Thanks to : the Lost and Broken Butterfly

Kikyo sighed as she sat in her cell. " I hope Kagome and Saya are ok." she said. The door to her cell came open and in walked Jakotsu.

"What do want?" Kikyou asked him.

"Your time down here is up." Jakotsu said to her

He walked over to her and undid her chains. Kikyou looked at him as she rubbed her wrists. "Come you need a bath it would not look good for you to meet your new queen with your current appearance." he told her.

* * *

Kikyou followed Jakotsu out of the dungeons and up the stairs where she was led to her room and given a bath.

After her bath she was handed a green kimono. She changed into it, she tied her hair , and put her shoes on. She was escorted out of her bedroom and back downstairs. Where she was taken to the gardens she saw silver hair and knew immediately who it was.

"Kikyo nice to see you again." Sesshoumaru said too her as he turned around. Kikyo kept her mouth closed.

"Looking for Kagome?" he asked her.

She just nodded her head.

"Kagome will be out in a few minutes." he said to her.

"Thank you for releasing me." she said

"Your time was up." he said as he smelt Kagome approaching. Kagome wore a blue dress, around her pale neck was the necklace he had place on her.

"Kikyo." Kagome said as she ran to her.

"Kagome." Kikyo said as she ran to her the two sisters hugged each other.

"I missed you." Kikyo said to her.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Kikyo asked her.

"She is dressed that way because she is the new queen." Sesshoumaru answered her.

"Q..queen you're married to him?!" Kikyo screeched.

Kagome nodded her head. She saw the sorrow in Kagome's eyes.

"Well then I'm happy for you." Kikyo said to her. Kagome hugged her.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand. "Kagome will join you later in the gardens for now amuse yourself." he told Kikyo and walked back inside the palace with Kagome.

* * *

"Why did you take me away from her?" Kagome asked him as they walked into his study.

"We have things to discuss." he told her as he let go of her hand and walked over to the window.

"I want an heir from you." he told her without looking at her.

"An child?" she asked.

"That is what I said." Sesshoumaru said to her. .

"Yes my King." she said bowing her head.

Sesshoumaru looked at her . "Good now I'm going to leave you in here for a while, be here when I get back." he told her and left the study.

Kagome sat by the window it would soon be time for dinner, she smiled she had gotten to see Naraku if only for a brief moment. She knew that Sesshoumaru knew that she liked his cousin and vice versa. Bankotsu came in the room. "Dinner is served." he told her.

Kagome got up and followed Bankotsu down the halls to where Sesshoumaru and Rin were already seated. Kikyo and Saya walked in and sat down on the other side of the table.

Kagome sat down on Sesshoumaru's right. Kagome watched as dinner was served, she wasn't really hungry she waited to Sesshoumaru took the first bite , she then took a small bite of food. her mind was on Naraku and her sisters.

"So father, I take it that everything went as planed?" Rin asked him.

"Yes" He told her.

"_Why that little brat, she knew about this the whole time!" _Kagome's mind screamed.

Kagome ate the rest of her dinner slowly, she wanted so bad to kick the hell out of the child that sat in front of her, eyeing her, giving her sweet smiles and dirty looks.

"Kikyo thank you for the necklace." Kagome said to her.

"You're welcome I'm glad you liked it." she said to her.

Saya ate her meal and was excused.

Rin finished her dinner rather quickly. "Father, may I be excused?" She asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Rin stood up from the table and walked out of the dinning hall.

"I'm going to bed." Kikyo said to them. Kagome nodded her head as she watched Kikyo leave the room.

"Prince Naraku said you have a younger brother Inuyasha was it?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru stopped eating. "Half brother." He growled.

"Why haven't I meant him?" she asked.

"Because he is a disgrace a hanyou filth just like Naraku." he said.

"Naraku is kind he treats his people with respect rather royal or not." she said.

"He is an idiot." Sesshomaru hissed. "And since I told you never to mention Naraku in my presence, you have just sealed his death." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"You can't do that !, I won't let you I am queen after all." she said to him.

Sesshomaru stood up and slapped her. Kagome looked at him. "It was well worth it, to finally tell you what I truly think of you." she hissed.

Sesshoumaru looked at Bankotsu. " Gather the guards and go to that village in the north." Sesshoumaru told him.

"And what if he's not there?" Bankotsu asked him.

"If my brother isn't there burn the village to the ground and bring back whatever humans survive." Sesshoumaru said.

Bankotsu nodded his head and got up leaving Kagome alone with Sesshoumaru.

"And as for you, you will be punished Kagome." He said as he pulled her up by her arm. "You have insulted me in front of my advisor and servants and I won't stand for that ." he told her. Kagome spat in his face.

Sesshoumaru slapped her across the face again making her lip bleed. he dragged her up to his bedroom and threw her in the room, he walked in slamming the door behind him.

"Punish me it can't be any worse then being married to you.!" she screamed.

Kikyo heard Kagome scream but didn't interfere.

* * *

"You have turned into quite the little brat." Sesshomaru told her as he locked the door. "The only little brat that lives under this roof is your daughter!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru walked over to her and slapped her in the jaw, cutting her lips open even more.

"Do you get off by going around and hitting females?" Kagome hissed.

"Only when I hit you." Sesshomaru told her.

"I bet Inuyasha is more of a man then you." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru growled at her, He ripped her dress off.

Kagome ran in the Bathing room locking the door behind her. Even if she screamed for help no one would come, there was nothing in the room she could use against him.

"I just had to make him mad." she heard him banging on the door. She saw another door and opened it led to a stairways Kagome went down there she closed the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru broke the door down he didn't see her in the mean time Kagome walked down , she came to a room she walked in what she saw made her gasp there were skeleton bones one was a women she could tell because of the dress the other looked to had been a man, but this wasn't the dungeons.

"Who did he kill?" she said aloud

"I see that you met my first wife, Sara." Sesshomaru said while chuckling. Kagome turned to look at him, and she tried to make her way quickly towards the door, but Sesshomaru grabbed her. "Why did you kill her?" she whispered.

"She gave me what I wanted, she then became useless to me." He told her in a very cold voice. "She also liked to disobey, like someone I know." He hissed into her ear.

"Your one disturbing son of a bitch." Kagome whispered into his chest.

"I know." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome kept her head buried in his chest. "Stop disobeying me Kagome, you don't want to end up like her or do you?" he asked. Kagome shook her head no.

Sesshoumaru moved away from her.

All Kagome had on was a slip.

"I need to get you fitted for gowns, can't have you looking like anything when I have my ball next week." he said to her.

"A..a ball?" she asked

"Yes You have been here long enough to know I have one every year, So you better pay attention in your lessons I will be quizzing you myself by the end of the week." he told her.

"Will my sisters be allowed to come to the ball?" she asked him.

"Yes." He told her. "Lets go, there is a seamstress waiting in the master study." He told her just before he walked towards the door. Kagome followed him, she didn't want to end up like Sara.

"Why didn't you bury her?" Kagome asked once they were back in the bed room.

"If it would help you not to disobey, then after the ball, she will be buried." Sesshomaru told her just before they entered the master study.

The seamstress was patiently waiting as Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked in the room. "Your Highness." She said bowing before him.

"Rika I 'd like you to meet Kagome, My new Queen." he said.

"Oh you're very lovely , my queen we had given up hope that our young King would find another after Queens Sara's sudden death." Rika said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "How many dresses will be needed?" She asked.

" Let's start with three hundred." Sesshoumaru told her. Rika nodded her head,

"I will be back later." He said to the two women.

He whispered in Kagome's ear. "Don't try and escape." he said before leaving.

* * *

Bankotsu arrived at the village with the guards he got off his horse and began walking through it the villagers recognized the colors they wore and ran for their homes.

"What if he's not here?" One of the guards asked.

"Then we burn it down Like our king ordered and take what humans live." he said .

A young girl with short black hair walked by them. Bankotsu stopped her.

"Have you seen a man with long silver hair and puppy ears atop his head?"

"No sir, the only one that I have seen like that is our King." She told him.

"But about a month ago, there was talk about a younger version of the King that was hiding somewhere here in theses lands." She also told them.

"Are you sure?" Bankotsu asked her.

"Sir, I'm quite sure." She told him. Bankotsu looked at the guards.

"You heard her, what are you waiting for, burn the village down." He told the guards. "You wish to burn our home down all because the person you are looking for is not here?" She asked Bankotsu as she watched the guards do what they were told to do.

"It is our orders." Bankotsu told her.

You could hear the screaming some were to old to save themselves, Bankotsu grabbed the girl and tied her hands with chains as other were gathered in total five women and two children were alive.

"Let's go." Bankotsu said as he got on his horse and and held the chain with his other hand.

"What are you going to do to us?": One of the women asked.

"That is for the King to decide." he said as he rode back to the Western lands.

Jakotsu rode up next to Bankotsu. " He isn't going to be happy when we return"..

"I think he will gives him another reason to end Naraku's life." He told Jakotsu.

"Still I'd like to play with Naraku before he dies." Jakotsu said with a grin.

Bankotsu and the others arrived at the castle, Bankotsu tugged on the chain to make the villagers follow, he dragged them to Sesshomaru. They met in the court yard.

"He wasn't there." Jakotsu told Sesshomaru.

"I can see that." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Theses are the villagers that survived, where would you like them to be placed?" Bankotsu asked Sesshomaru.

"To the servant quarters." he told him. Jakotsu took the chain form Bankotsu.

"Wait." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru looked at the young girl with short black hair. "Unchain her, I went her cleaned and given to Kagome as a personal slave ." he said. Jakotsu took them inside and unchained the girl and gave her to the other servants to bathe.

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Looks like Naraku lied, to save Kagome's life." he said to Sesshoumaru.

"Now what?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"We storm Naraku's so called palace tonight, show no mercy, take no prisoners, all will die, including Naraku." Sesshomaru told him.

"Very well, I will ready the troops, are you going to be joining us this time?" He asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Naraku is to die by my hands only." Sesshomaru told him.

"Have the troops ready in half a hour." Sesshomaru ordered.

* * *

A young man with long silver hair and white puppy ears was sitting in his room reading . When there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said.

Naraku and Shiori walked in the room. "Oh it's you two what's going on.

"We have news the village in the North was burned tonight." Naraku told him.

"I'm sorry those poor people, my brother is cruel I don't know why he cares where I am, he's the true king." Inuyasha said.

"Because he's a bastard." Shiori said.

"Inuyasha what do you remember anything about your time in the palace?"Naraku asked as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Everything was good till Father died, My mom was kicked out but Sesshoumaru kept me in the palace he made sure I knew how to read and everything. "Inuyasha told him.

"What happened after he married Sara?" Shiori asked him.

"He changed he became more cruel, it wasn't until what I saw him one night when we were eating dinner, he didn't eat and I thought maybe he wasn't hungry, so I didn't say anything. but later that night I saw him go to the servant's quarters I followed him, I hid my scent. What I saw made me sick I have heard about it being done but never saw it." Inuyasha said.

"What did you see?" Naraku asked him.

"He changed to his true form and I watched him eat some of the servants." Inuyasha said.

"But that can't be I've seen him with plates of meat." Naraku said.

"Where do you think that meats comes from?, My brother is twisted." Inuyasha said.

"Is that when you left?" Naraku asked him. .

"Yes." he said.

* * *

Kagome was in her room now Sesshoumaru walked in gathering his swords.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I have business to attend to, you better be here when I get back." Sesshomaru told her. "When will you be back?" she asked him.

"Soon." He told her just before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Your highness." She started. "Sesshomaru." He told her.

"Sesshomaru, be...safe." she whispered. Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked out of the room. "_And don't come back!_" Her mind screamed.

* * *

Naraku was still trying to process the information Inuyasha had just told him..

"Are you alright ?"Kagura asked him as she walked in the his study.

"Not really I just had a long talk with Inuyasha , the things he told me are very disturbing." he said.

"I see." Kagura said.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Fine considering he was going to kill me." she said.

"Sorry about that." he told her.

"Eh, I'm alive because of you." Kagura told him.

"There is a ball next week, I'll most likely have no choice but to attended." he told her.

The guards knocked on the door."Come in." Naraku said

"There is something approaching the castle." The guard told him.

Naraku got up and followed them outside He saw Sesshoumaru and them coming on horses. Inuyasha came down and walked out Sesshoumaru approached the gate and saw Inuyasha.

Sorry took me so long forgive me


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry took me so long to update this, I'll try to get the chapters out Faster.

* * *

"Well, well both hanyou's this is my lucky night." Sesshoumaru said to them

"What do you want?" Naraku asked him.

"Seeing that you lied to me about his where about's I came here to kill you both." Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha growled at him. "The hell you will!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku looked at Shiori, and Kagura."Kagura get her out of here." Naraku told her.

No You're my brother I'm not leaving you." Shiori said to him.

"Shiori those gates aren't going to stay up much longer I want you all safe now get out of here!" he told her

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I will stay as long as I can I'll find you all, I promise." Naraku told her.

"Kagura, Shiori get out of here now!" Naraku told them. Kagura and Shiori ran.

"You will die tonight Sesshoumaru , for all the things you have done. Inuyasha told me your little secret, eating humans huh.?, wasn't that outlawed when your dad was King?" Naraku said as his guards came up. Sesshoumaru's guards surrounded the castle.

Naraku charged at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru quickly dodged his attack, Sesshomaru had sliced Naraku in the side a little bit, but not enough to actually cause any major damage. This time Naraku and Inuyasha both charged at Sesshomaru, cornering him. Sesshomaru smirked, "Naraku, you might want to save Shiori." Sesshomaru told him. Just them a blood curling scream was head in the direction that Kagura and Shiori ran in. "Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"I know." Inuyasha said just before taking off in the direction of the girls.

Inuyasha ran towards the screams. Inuyasha cut the guards head off.

Shiori was covered in blood. Inuyasha bent down to her. "Inuyasha."Shiori said .

"You're alive. Inuyasha said.

"Yeah but Kagura isn't." She said to him. Inuyasha helped her up. "Where is my brother?" she asked.

"Fighting Sesshoumaru." he told her.

"Go to him I'll be okay." Shiori said. Inuyasha picked her up and placed her in the tree,

" I'll be back for you." Inuyasha told her before going to help Naraku.

"I once looked up to you." Naraku said as he dodged an attack.

"You have always played the damn fool Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled as he charged at Naraku again. Naraku countered his attack by running straight to him. Their bodies connected. Naraku gasped, and Sesshomaru smirked. Just then Inuyasha came into view, to see Naraku. Sesshoumaru pulled away from Naraku, he was covered in blood, but it wasn't his, it was Naraku's. Naraku fell down to his knees, and pulled the dagger out from his side, Sesshomaru used the dagger, to stab Naraku in the side.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "It's your turn now." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku he had to get him out of here. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and the other guards were now surrounding Inuyasha and Naraku.

"Inuyasha get out of here." Naraku said to him as he held his side.

Inuyasha looked around what could he do to get himself, Naraku and Shiori out here with their lives.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at his brother. "I'm thinking of what to do too you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha to him. "You told my secret." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"So what if I did." Inuyasha said to him.

"You will be bought back to the castle for an public execution." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku looked up at Inuyasha. ."Where is Shiori?" Naraku asked him.

"Safe, Kagura didn't make it though." Inuyasha said to him.

Naraku nodded his head.

"If you two are done." Sesshoumaru said to them.

Naraku held his side. Inuyasha walked over to Naraku while keeping his eyes on Sesshoumaru and his guards the whole time. "I hope this works." Inuyasha said as he helped Naraku stand up.

"Can you form your demonic cloud?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I think so but what about Shiori?" Naraku asked him.

"We'll get her, just form your cloud." Inuyasha said to him.

Before Sesshoumaru's guards could stop him , Inuyasha and Naraku disappeared form their sight.

Sesshoumaru looked at them.

"Do you want us to go after them?" Bankotsu asked him.

"No , I'll let them live for a bit longer, besides I like a good chase." Sesshoumaru told him and walked away from the now burning castle.

Sesshoumaru and his guards were on their way back to the castle he stopped when he saw Kagome, she was suppose to be back at the castle. Kagome froze when she saw Sesshoumaru. "My, my you must've thought I was going to die?" he asked her as he got off of his horse.

Kagome backed away from him. "You're very lucky you're still of use to me." Sesshoumaru said to her before grabbing her, and pulling her close to his body.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kagome whispered

"We're going back to my castle and I plan on rutting with you all night." Sesshoumaru said to her as he gathered her up in his arms and got back on his horse and continued to travel back to his castle.

Once back at the castle Sesshoumaru got off his horse and carried Kagome inside the castle and up to their bedroom he locked the door and placed Kagome o the bed. He looked at the collar around her neck.

"Where is Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

"Dead, or very close to dying." he told her as he put his swords up.

"No." Kagome said as she looked at him.

"Yes, my Queen, how exciting it is ." he said to her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed and kissed her on her throat.

Sesshoumaru took her clothes off his hands moved to her young breasts he kissed them tenderly sucking on them as if her were a newborn pup. Kagome couldn't help but gasp.

Sesshoumaru removed his clothes. Kagome looked up at him.

"You smell so good, Kagome." he said as he kissed her stomach

Kagome kissed him back she didn't want any pain she knew he could be cruel, and what he would do to her sisters.

Sesshoumaru entered her, Kagome placed her hands on his back as he moved inside of her.

Sesshoumaru bit her neck before spilling his seed inside of her. He licked the blood off of her neck before getting off of her and pulling her into his embrace. "Sleep Kagome, tomorrow your lessons continue." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed the top of her head.

Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Naraku, Inuyasha and Shiori found an empty cave. Shiori was now cleaning her brother's wound. "You ok, Naraku?" Shiori asked him after she finished wrapping it.

"I'm fine, Shiori , thank you." he told her.

Shiori smiled as she fixed him something to eat. Inuyasha came back with more wood for the fire.

"So what do we do now?" Shiori asked the two males.

"For now we lay low, Sesshoumaru will be to occupied with the upcoming ball." Naraku told her as he rested his head against the wall of the cave.

"Ok." Shiori said as she walked over to Naraku and laid her head down on his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome woke up. Naraku was most likely dead. She looked at the demon laying in the bed beside her. She got out the bed and walked over to the window. "We weren't meant to be." She whispered as she wrapped her arms a round her body.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked over to the window, where he saw Kagome looking out the window.

"I told you not to leave the bed without me." He said in a cold voice.

"I know, I just wanted to see the sky before I start my day."

Sesshoumaru, got out the bed and walked over to Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her waist, he placed his head on her shoulder.

"My beautiful Queen, you should be very glad that I haven't punished you for leaving the castle last night." He said in the shell of her ear.

Sesshoumaru moved away from her, "Come the day awaits." He told her

Kagome did as he as he said, she washed Sesshoumaru and he in turn washed her.

When they were done bathing Sesshoumaru and Kagome got ready for the day, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out of the room and down the stairs.

As they approached the main dinning hall Kagome thought about Naraku, she had seen the blood on Sesshoumaru's clothes last night. She was so deep in thought that she bumped into Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Kagome rubbing her nose. "My beautiful wife, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said

Sesshoumaru continued to walk into the dinning hall. Kagome took her seat by Sesshoumaru. "Morning Daddy." Rin said.

"Morning Rin." He said as she took a seat on the other side of the table. Kagome stayed quite while she waited for the breakfast to be served Kikyo and Saya came down the stairs. "Good morning your majesty." Saya said as she walked in the room.

"Good Morning Saya have a seat. You're no longer a servant." He said to her.

Kikyo walked in. "Morning." Kikyo said

"Have a seat Kikyo as I just told Saya you're not a servant your family." He said

Kikyo nodded her head as she sat down next to Kagome. Kikyo noticed her sister was quieter than usual.

The servants bought the food in and placed it on the table. Sesshoumaru placed food on Kagome's plate. He then filled his plate. Rin, Saya and Kikyo did the same.

Sesshoumaru ate. Kagome pushed her plate away. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "Can I be excused?" Kagome asked.

"No." He told her.

Kagome turned her head away and looked at Kikyo and Saya, she closed her eyes and cried.

"Where is he?!" Kagome yelled

Sesshoumaru put his chopsticks down and turned to Kagome. "Hmm, I told you not to talk about him." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome wiped the tears from her face. She looked at her family and then at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry." She said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru finished his breakfast. "Come with me Kagome." Sesshoumaru commanded her.

Kagome gave her sisters a smile and got up and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into his study. " You want to know so much what happened to Naraku hmm?" he asked as he sat down behind his desk. Kagome looked at him.

"Your Naraku ran like the coward he is, he wouldn't even stay to fight me." He told her.

"So what are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"You're going to have my heir and stay my Queen." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." She said.

"Come here." He commanded her.

Kagome walked over to him, he pulled her down into his lap Sesshoumaru licked the nape of her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin.

"What a treasure I 've found." He said to her as he moved his hand lower to between her legs. He rubbed her thigh, Kagome tried to resist the feelings that were building inside of her.

"Please stop." She begged.

"Why are you attracted to me?" He asked.

"Why are you being so cruel?" she cried.

"Kagome I'm being very generous. Your sisters are still alive." He reminded her.

* * *

Naraku sat up against the wall of the cave, his wound was healing. Shiori came back into the cave with deer meat for the three of them. "Are you two okay?" Shiori asked as she put more wood on the fire.

"We're fine." Both Inuyasha and Naraku told her.

Shiori placed more firewood into the fire and started cooking the meat.

"How long do you think we have before he comes looking for us?" Shiori asked.

"I don't know. He said.

"So this Kagome that Sesshoumaru has married how does she fit into your life?" Inuyasha asked Naraku.

"She is simply a woman I fell in love with who happens to be mated to your brother." He told him.

"Then we have to rescue her if I know Sesshoumaru he'll kill her after she has his heir." Inuyasha told him.

"I know. He's already showing signs of wanting to hurt her." Naraku told him.

Shiori finished the breakfast and bought it over to Naraku and Inuyasha.

"Thanks." They said

"You know Naraku I was thinking Sesshoumaru throws a ball every year why don't we go?" she asked him.

"Why should we go?" Naraku asked

"Boy you're a baka at times, if we go, we can see Kagome and rescue her and her sisters." She said.

"We don't have clothes." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it." She told them.

"Okay when is the ball?" Naraku asked his sister.

"Next week." She told them

"Fine next week we'll set out for Sesshoumaru's castle to recuse Kagome and her sisters."


	11. Kaoru

* * *

Kagome sat out in the garden watching as the birds flew, she wished she was free like them. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome from the window. She was his little human, he loved the control he had over her life, knowing that she would do anything to keep her sisters alive. 

Sesshoumaru turned away from the window and walked out the study and down to the servant quarters.

They were in different groups older men, Older women, same with young women as well as young men. The younger ones backed away when they saw Sesshoumaru enter the room.

He smirked as he looked them over, as far as the king was concerned humans were only good for two things. One: Sex, no matter the gender, Two: Food.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the younger, stronger males, they kept their heads down, most of the males were huddled together, his golden eyes scanned over them, his eyes stopped on a young boy sitting in a corner by himself. Sesshoumaru walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

The young man looked up at Sesshoumaru, he had the steel-blue colored eyes, his skin was pale. Sesshoumaru wondered what the boy's skin would feel like against his claws.

"Kaoru." The young man said, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me, why are you sitting over here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, I don't know anybody here." Kaoru said, looking back down. Sesshoumaru lifted his chin so he would look at him. "Well, you'll just have to get to know them, because your going to be here for quite some time." Sesshoumaru said.

Kaoru looked at him. , Sesshoumaru would use the boy for his own amusement. "Kaoru, you will be bathed and bought up to eat." Sesshoumaru said to him. Kaoru looked away and nodded his head. "Good." Sesshoumaru said as he called the guards down to take him up to be bathed.

Kaoru kept his head down as the other slaves watched him leave the quarters.

Kaoru walked with the guards down to the hot springs. He then took off his clothes and stepped into the water. He bathed and got dressed. The guards then led him to the dining hall, where Sesshoumaru was waiting. Kaoru bowed to Sesshoumaru and sat down. Sesshoumaru gave a signal and a plate of food was brought out for him. "Thank you." Kaoru said as he started eating. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Now that he was cleaned, Sesshomaru had a better look of him, he had short reddish orange hair, he had feminine features. "Tell me how were you captured?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kaoru swallowed the food in his mouth.

"The village was being burned and I was one of the villagers that was bought here." He said.

"You haven't been here long then." Sesshoumaru said as he tapped his claws against the table.

"I'm sure then you have heard the rumors surrounding me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes." Kaoru said, putting down his fork and looking at Sesshoumaru. "They said that you were evil and that I should stay away from you at all costs. But that's impossible, now isn't it?" Kaoru said, looking down.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Yes that is, but you'll find that if you do as you're told you'll have nothing to worry about." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kaoru nodded and continued eating. When he was done, he looked to Sesshoumaru, awaiting his orders.

Bankotsu walked in the dinning hall to see Kaoru. "Who is this?" Bankotsu asked as he sat down.

"This is Kaoru." Sesshoumaru told him not taking his eyes off of him. "Doesn't he look delectable, Bankotsu?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Will he be a meal or toy?" Bankotsu asked.

"That I haven't decided as of yet." Sesshoumaru told him.

Sesshoumaru stood up, he inhaled Kaoru's scent he smelled like strawberries. "Take him to Kagome's old room." Sesshoumaru told him.

Bankotsu nodded his head, Kaoru stood up and followed Bankotsu out of the room.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched his new pet follow Bankotsu up the stairs.

Kaoru looked around his new room. "A word of advice kid." Bankotsu said.

Kaoru looked at him. "Stay on the Kings good side, I doubt very much you'd want to end up as his meal." Bankotsu said with a smile before walking out the room locking the door behind him.

Kaoru sighed, he was only 17 years old, his family had been killed when the Kings guards came to the village, now he was a slave to the king, his life was no longer his own.

Kaoru laid down on the bed, it was better than sleeping on the hard stone floor, he pulled the covers up over his lean body and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kagome came in from the garden she walked into the hall and she stopped by the door, that was the last spot that she had seen Naraku. 

"Please be safe." She whispered.

"Hello Kagome." Bankotsu said to her.

Kagome turned around and walked passed him and back out to the gardens. "Kagome, my dear." Sesshoumaru said to her as he stepped out to the garden.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked him.

"On the contrary, I was coming to check on you, and see how your lessons are going."

"They're going fine." She said

"That's good. I will be testing you tomorrow." He told her.

"May I go visit with my sister's?"

"Of course just be back in time for lunch." Sesshoumaru told her.

After Kagome left, Sesshoumaru walked around the garden, Rin was off with her lessons, he had signed and read all the scrolls on his desk.

Now he was in the mood for some fun. He looked up at the window and saw Kaoru on the balcony looking up at the sky.

Sesshoumaru jumped up onto the balcony causing Kaoru to yelp as he fell on his now sore bottom.

Sesshoumaru bent down to Kaoru and smiled, he caressed Kaoru smooth youthful face.

Sesshoumaru licked his lips, Kaoru was too cute, Sesshoumaru trailed his claws over Kaoru's face.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked down at him. "Stand." He commanded him.

Kaoru did as he was told.Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom, Kaoru followed behind him.

"Tell me Kaoru are you a virgin?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Kaoru looked down at his feet. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at him.

"I will not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru warned him as he looked at his sharp deadly claws.

"Yes, your majesty I am." He said.

Sesshoumaru patted the bed with his hand indicating for Kaoru to come too, him.

Kaoru walked over to the bed and sat down keeping his head down. Sesshoumaru placed his hand under Kaoru's chin and lifted it.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kaoru to their bodies were touching he kissed Kaoru on his lips, he moved his other hand to Kaoru's pants, making Kaoru gasp, Sesshoumaru tongue delved Into Kaoru's sweet mouth.

Kaoru's eye's went wide as Sesshoumaru took advantage of him, he ended the kiss. Kaoru was too shocked to move let alone speak.

"Delicious." Sesshoumaru said.


	12. Falling in love

Kaoru turned his head away. "Don't be shy my dear Kaoru. You have found favor with me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"It's not that my King I just, I don't want to die when you're done with me." Kaoru said.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Well I might decide to spare you, but for now I have to go lunch is calling, a servant will be up shortly with your lunch." Sesshoumaru told him and got off the bed.

He looked at Kaoru one last time before leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru walked into the dining room and sat down. A servant came out with his plate and set it in front of him. She then bowed and quickly left the room.

Another servant walked into Sesshoumaru's room and handed Kaoru a plate. "Thank you." Kaoru said.

"You're welcome." The young woman said before she left.

Kagome came down to see Sesshoumaru already seated. "Did you enjoy your time with your sisters?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes I did, thank you." She said.

"Kagome I still want an heir from you." He said to her.

"So it doesn't matter that I don't love you does it?" she asked him.

"No, not really, unless you want your sisters to end up like past servants." He said more than asked.

Kagome shook her head no, looking down. "That's what I thought." Sesshoumaru said as he started eating.

Kagome looked away from him and sat silently.

* * *

Kaoru ate his lunch. _'What will become of me?' _Kaoru thought as he drank some water.

* * *

Naraku looked at his wound it was healing but slowly, as was Inuyasha's. "I hope we're healed by time the ball comes." Inuyasha said.

"Me too." Naraku said as Shiori fixed them some food.

"It seems Sesshoumaru isn't looking for us that's good right?" She asked Naraku. "Yeah or he's found something to occupy himself with." Naraku said to her.

"I just keep thinking of those things he did, how could he kill all those people?" Shiori asked.

"Because he's power hungry." Inuyasha snarled.

Naraku thought about Kagome. _'She looked so scared.' _Naraku thought, seeing her frightened face in his mind. He growled at the sight._ 'I will save her_.' Naraku thought, clenching his hands into fists.

"Naraku, don't get stressed! You'll re-open your wounds." Shiori said, walking over to her brother.

"Sorry, Shiori, but Kagome needs to get out of there." Naraku said.

"I know, but she will have to wait." Shiori said, dampening a towel and patting Naraku's forehead with it.

"Just relax. Sesshoumaru most likely wants an heir from her so, you have nothing to worry about as far as him killing her." Inuyasha told him.

"That makes me feel so much better." Naraku said glaring at him.

"Don't glare at me, how was I suppose to know you'd pick now to fall in love." Inuyasha said.

Naraku closed his eyes, hoping his wounds would heal soon.

* * *

Kaoru was finish with his lunch, he looked around the room, he stood up and walked over to the door he tried to open it only to find it locked. "Please let me out?" he asked as he banged against the door.

Sesshoumaru stood outside the door, listening to Kaoru bang on it and pleaded to be let out. '_He will be fun to break_.' Sesshoumaru thought, smirking. Kagome had gone out to the gardens after Sesshoumaru was done eating. He then walked up the stairs to hear Kaoru banging on the door. He thought '_I wonder what he would do if I broke him?' _Sesshoumaru smiled to himself.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the door and opened it. Kaoru backed away from the door as it came open. "What's wrong Kaoru?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Please I don't like being kept in here."Kaoru said to him.

"I can't let you out just yet my pet you have to be trained." Sesshoumaru said to him. Kaoru walked back over to the bed and sat down. "I miss my family." He told Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure you do, but this way you will be taken care of." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I don't want to be a slave or whatever it is you have planned for me." He told Sesshoumaru.

"You really have no choice Kaoru. You be either my pet or a meal?" he asked him.

"I would rather be free. But since that isn't an option, I do not wish to be eaten at the hands of you." Kaoru said, balling his hands into fists, clenching the sheets on the bed. "That's what I thought." Sesshoumaru said, walking over and sitting down on the bed. He grasped Kaoru's chin and made him turn to face him, where Sesshoumaru kissed him, pushing his tongue into Kaoru's mouth, tasting him.

Kaoru closed his eyes, he managed to push Sesshoumaru off of him, he scooted away from Sesshoumaru and off of the bed.

Sesshoumaru watched the emotions play out on Kaoru's face. There was anger, confusion and last fear.

Kaoru slid to the floor. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Seems you will have to be trained now." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Kaoru let a few tears fall from his eyes. Kaoru only nodded his head he dared not look at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the door and opened it. "Come with me." Sesshoumaru ordered him. Kaoru lifted his head up and looked at Sesshoumaru before standing up and following him out the room, Sesshoumaru lead Kaoru to the room where he had put Kagome in when she called out Naraku's name.

Kaoru gasped as he saw whips, chains and many other instruments. His legs began to shake. He turned to look at the king. "Please don't beat me." He pleaded to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not going to beat you. I have no reason to unless you disobey." Sesshoumaru said. He pulled down a whip that had spikes on it.

"This is if you do something very to my disliking." Sesshoumaru said.

Kaoru took a step away from him. Sesshoumaru pulled the instruments down one at a time and told Kaoru what they were for.

When he was done, he led Kaoru back upstairs and to the room they were in before.

Kaoru sat back down on the bed,. "When will you take me?" Kaoru asked Sesshoumaru who was now standing by the balcony.

"After the ball." Sesshoumaru told him as he watched the sun start to go down.

Kaoru nodded his head. He ran his hand through his read hair. "I will be joining you for dinner tonight." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What do you want me to call you?" Kaoru asked

"Master." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked over to him and stood over him.

So many thoughts were going through each of their minds, Sesshoumaru for the first time in his life was having thoughts of caring and maybe love, he really had no intentions of killing Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at Sesshoumaru, and then looked down at his hands. "Master can. I ask a favor?" Kaoru asked as he now directed his eyes toward Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"That you take me outside, it's been so long since I've felt the wind on my face, the sun in my eyes."

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile. ""That can be arranged, I'm not ready to have you meet the Queen, or the princess as of yet." He told him.

"I guess she will be angry and hate me." Kaoru said.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed. "It doesn't matter what she thinks or feels, Kaoru this is my kingdom." He said.

Kaoru nodded his head, and did something that surprised Sesshoumaru. He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and planted a kiss on his soft lips. Kaoru broke the kiss and looked into his master's golden eyes. Sesshoumaru licked his lips and ran his hand through Kaoru's red hair.

"Rest Kaoru I will see you later for dinner." Sesshoumaru told him and left the room.

Kaoru laid down on the bed he had never been that bold with another person, the King was his first kiss, and would be his first everything.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was now sitting in his office thinking over some things about Kaoru and Kagome. "Bankotsu." he called.

"Yes my King?" Bankotsu asked as he came in the room closing the door behind him.

"I want you to find where Naraku is hiding and report back to me." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Will there be anything else?" Bankotsu asked him.

"No." Sesshoumaru told him.

Bankotsu bowed and left the room, after he left Sesshoumaru walked over to his massive collection of books, he picked out an old dusty book, blowing the dust off of it.

He bought the book back over to his desk and sat down and opened it. He smiled when he read a particular sentence that would solve his problems.


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshoumaru read aloud what the book had written in it." The road to and down a male pregnancy is difficult and rare, but not impossible. "

"Perfect this will do nicely, he's already submissive, he will obey, now I just have to figure out what to do as far as Kagome." He said as he closed the book.

Sesshoumaru stood up and placed the book, back in the book case. He then walked out of the study and down the hall where he ran into Jakotsu

"Evening Sire." He said bowing.

"Where are Kagome and her sisters?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"In the garden sire, would you like me to bring them in for dinner?" Jakotsu asked him.

"No I'll go get them myself tell the cook to set aside two meals along with dessert." Sesshoumaru told him and walked out to the garden.

Kagome was walking through the isles of the garden with her sisters, talking and giggling, the first time she giggled since they were brought to the castle. She stopped abruptly when she heard, "Dinner's ready, if you want to eat, Kikyo and Saya. I have to talk to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, walking toward them. Kikyo and Saya bowed to him before they turned to Kagome and after the three girls hugged and said their goodbyes, Kikyo and Saya left, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshoumaru.

Before Sesshoumaru could start talking, Kagome turned around and started walking again, Sesshoumaru catching up easily.

"I'm being kind, letting your sister's roam the castle." Sesshoumaru said to her grabbing her by the arm, to face him. "I was going to be nice but since you want to act this way, tomorrow I will be quizzing you on what you have learned in preparation for the ball, and if it's not to my liking you will be sorry." He said. "Just let me go, please." She said to him.

"You dinner is ready I won't be joining you, but I will see you first thing in the morning." He told her and left.

He walked back into the castle and walked into the kitchen to see if his and Kaoru dinner was ready.

"Sire. Your meals have been taking to your chambers. "The maid told him.

* * *

Kaoru laid on the bed, it would soon be time for dinner he sat up on the bed and looked around the room, there were a few books on a shelf, the room didn't look like it was used much.

There was a knock on his door, before opened, and a guard walked in. "The King requires your presence in his chambers." The guard told him.

Kaoru nodded and got up, following the guard down the hall to Sesshoumaru's chambers. The guard knocked on the door, and after he heard a faint, "Come in." He opened the door and walked in, Kaoru behind him. "I brought him as you requested, my king." The guard said, both he and Kaoru bowing.

"You're dismissed." Sesshoumaru told the guard. The guard bowed and left closing the door behind him.

"I know you're hungry, come over here." Sesshoumaru said to Kaoru.

Kaoru walked slowly over to Sesshoumaru. "Have a seat." Sesshoumaru said to him. Kaoru sat down on one of the pillows he was nervous he was keeping a secret from Sesshoumaru, he started sweating, and rubbing his hands together.

Sesshoumaru took the tops off the plates. He looked at Kaoru. "Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kaoru looked at Sesshoumaru and bowed his head.

"I don't want to be punished." Kaoru said keeping his head down.

"Why? What are you keeping from me, Kaoru?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring at Kaoru. Kaoru looked up and said, "I... I'm not a powerful demon, Master. I just grow flowers and plants, nothing special." Kaoru said, cringing, waiting for Sesshoumaru's wrath.

"I see, that makes things even better." Sesshoumaru said. Kaoru looked up at him. "You're not going to punish me?" he asked.

"No, now eat. I had the cooks prepare this for you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Kaoru picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. "How long have you been training?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Not long a month before your guards came to the village." Kaoru told him.

"And your parents were killed?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes." Kaoru said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and watched Kaoru eat. He thought,_ 'Kaoru will help very well.' _Kaoru finished his meal and set his chopsticks down, looking at Sesshoumaru, who's eyes told him that he was distant, thinking.

"Master. I am finished." Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Good." He then stood up and started pacing, trying to think of what to do about Kagome and her disobedience.

Sesshoumaru walked to the door and called one of his guards. After he told the guard what he wanted, Sesshoumaru walked back inside his room and sat down beside Kaoru. He picked up a sweet cake and held it in his hand, he pulled off a piece and placed it in Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru closed his eyes, the cake was sweet, and delicious, Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled off another piece and placed it in Kaoru's mouth, he heard the bedroom door open and watched Kagome being pushed in the room.

Kagome tripped as she was pushed inside, and he landed on her knees, skidding to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru. She quickly stood up and glared at him, saying, "Why was I so roughly brought here for?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Kagome, this is Kaoru. Kaoru, meet Kagome." Kagome looked at Kaoru and he nodded his head once in greeting. Kagome did the same.

"Kagome, see how Kaoru is submissive? This is how you should act." Sesshoumaru said, putting another piece of sweet cake in Kaoru's mouth.

"Why would I do that when I hate your guts!" she yelled. Kaoru looked at Kagome and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"Keep trying me Kagome and all Naraku will find is bits and pieces of you." Sesshoumaru warned her.

"What do you want with me?"

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers over Kaoru's bottom lip before looking at Kagome. "You no longer will carry my heir. I have found a much more suitable and worthy person." He told her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You can't! He doesn't belong in this!" Kagome yelled, looking at Kaoru.

"Yes he does." Sesshoumaru said, stroking Kaoru's soft hair.

"Sesshoumaru, please, let him go." Kagome whispered, looking at the floor. Sesshoumaru smirked and stood up. Kagome looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would listen to her.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Sesshoumaru told her as he tilted her neck to the side. He looked at the mark.

"This is what you wanted anyway, you didn't want my heir so you no longer carry the burden." He told her. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kaoru and bent down to him, and bit him on his neck. Kaoru gasped as he felt Sesshoumaru's fangs. Kagome felt a burning sensation as the mark on her neck vanished.

Tears swelled in Kagome's eyes as she screamed, "I don't want him to go through the same thing that I did! Let him leave. I'm begging you!" Tears slid down Kagome's cheeks as she got onto her knees, begging Sesshoumaru.

"Please, don't put him through what you did me... please..." Kagome sobbed, her shoulders shaking as she was kneeling on the ground.

"You're pathetic." He sneered as he looked down at her. "You and Naraku belong together. You're both useless." He said to her.

"Guards!" Sesshoumaru called. The guards came in the room.

"Take her to her room. I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the night." He told the guards.

The guards nodded their heads and picked Kagome up.

"No, stop. He's going to kill him!" Kagome screamed as she was dragged out the room.

* * *

Kaoru walked over to the window as he watched Kagome being dragged away from the room. "Why did you make me your mate?" Kaoru asked him.

"You suit my needs better." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Your needs?" Kaoru asked him.

"I found some interesting reading, it's been a while but demon males can carry heirs." Sesshoumaru told him.

* * *

Naraku paced up and down the cave, growling. _'How am I going to get her!?_' Naraku thought, punching the wall as he passed it, breaking a chunk off. "Naraku, maybe you should calm down, let's sit down and talk about this." Inuyasha said, looking at Naraku.

Naraku looked at his cousin and growled, "BECAUSE, she is still with HIM, and who knows what he'll do to her!?"

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "Naraku, we'll find a way to get her out of there."

"Yes, Inuyasha is right." Shiori said, looking from Naraku to Inuyasha and back again. "I'm sure we can find **some way **to get her out of there." Shiori said.

Bankotsu heard the three talking. _'He must really be wounded anytime. He can't sense me." _Bankotsu thought. "Well I did my part found them now I can go back home and tell Sesshoumaru what I found." He said and left.

* * *

Kagome sat in her old room crying. "That poor boy Sesshoumaru is going to break him." She said as she sat on her bed.

Next day

Kagome woke up the next day to see her pillow was wet with tears. She sat up and quickly wiped her eyes. She then took a deep breath, looking out the window, wishing to see Naraku outside, waving to her, waiting for her._ 'I miss you already.' Kagome _thought, fresh tears coming to her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, waiting for something to happen.

The maid walked in "Dress quickly lady Kagome, his majesty wants you to meet him out in the garden for lunch." She told her.

Kagome nodded her head and went to take a bath after her bath and putting on a green dress, she walked out her room and saw Kikyo. "Kagome what's wrong?" She asked her.

"It's nothing I have to go meet him now. Kagome told her Kikyo looked at her..

"Nothing, Kikyo. I just want to leave." Kagome said, hugging her sister. She drew back after a moment and said, "Well, his 'Majesty' wants me outside to meet him for lunch." Kagome said, waving slightly to her sister as she walked down the hallway and out to the gardens. She walked down until she saw Sesshoumaru sitting at a table, smirking at her smugly. Kagome glared at him as she sat down.

"On time for a change." He said to her. Kagome sat down.

"Let's see what you've learned. I would hate to beat you." He said.

"No, you would enjoy it!" she hissed.

"Why pick an innocent boy like Kaoru for your sick twisted games." She said more than asked.

"Twisted, far from it, now show me what one does when the other lords start to eat." He said.

"I wait for them to take the first bite and then I start to eat my own meal." Kagome said, still glaring at him.

"Very good, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Now, Kagome, what do you do when I am talking to one of the other lords?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Stand there and stay quiet unless they ask me a question." Kagome all but growled.

"Good girl, now most importantly what do say when asked how you feel about the Eastern lands?" he asked her.

Kagome glared at him. "That I despise Prince Naraku and all that he stands for." She said holding back the tears.

"Perfect." He said smiling that wasn't hard. You can go now." He told her.

"I hate you." She hissed.

"You're dismissed unless you want to watch me with Kaoru." He said as he felt him being bought out to the gardens.

Kagome glared at him as she stood up, now letting the tears fall as she quickly walked out of the garden, passing Kaoru, who thought,_ 'I wonder why she is crying?_' He then saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the same table.

When they got there, Kaoru bowed before he took his seat. "You sent for me, Master?" Kaoru said, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Okay, a little tired." Kaoru said.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kaoru nodded his head. Sesshoumaru placed a platter in front of him.

"Eat. You'll need the strength." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kaoru had never eaten so much delicious food in his life. "When you're done, I want you to show me what you can do with your powers." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kaoru simply nodded his head and continued to eat. , He then drank his cup of tea. Kaoru licked his lips as he finished his meal.

Sesshoumaru groaned as Kaoru licked his lips, he couldn't wait for this ball to be over so he could ravish Kaoru. Sesshoumaru stood up straighten his pants. Kaoru stood up and followed Sesshoumaru further into the garden..

Kaoru's scent drifted under Sesshoumaru's nose. His strawberry scent was intoxicating to Sesshoumaru.

They stopped in front of a bush of white roses. Sesshoumaru plucked one off the bush and handed it to Kaoru. "Show me what you can do." He said to him.

Kaoru placed his hand on the petal and closed his eyes, Sesshoumaru watched as more roses grew from the one. Kaoru opened his eyes to see his work.

"Very impressive." Sesshoumaru said to him taking the roses out his hand.

Kaoru smiled. Sesshoumaru walked up to him and kissed him.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu stopped when they s aw Sesshoumaru kissing Kaoru. "What does this mean for Kagome?" Jakotsu asked Bankotsu.

"It means Kagome's going to suffer more than she has been." Bankotsu said with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome sat in her bedroom looking out the window at Sesshoumaru and Kaoru. "Why can't he let me go?" she asked herself.

"Kagome." Kikyo said walking into her room.

"Kikyo is everything ok?" she asked her.

"I'm fine, but you're not what's wrong?" she asked her as she walked over to her younger sister.

"It's the King, he's found someone else but still he holds up captive, I'm afraid to think how we'll be leaving this place." Kagome told her.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked her.

Kagome looked to make sure no one was near the door. "The reason why I married Sesshoumaru was because he said that if I didn't you and Saya would be his next meal." Kagome told her for the first time

Kikyo sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders, giving her a light squeeze. "Kagome, don't worry about me and Saya, we could put up a good fight." Kikyo said, winking at her sister.

Kagome giggled. "I know, but he would still win, and you know it." Kagome said, getting serious again.

"I know." Kikyo said, hugging her sister.

"I miss mom and dad." Kagome said.

"I know, me too." Kikyo said, tightening her grip on her sister.

"What are we going to do, Naraku's no were around, he's probably dead for all we know and the ball is in a few days." Kagome cried.

"Kagome for now we have no choice we have to do as he wants and in the meantime try to find a way to escape." Kikyo told her. Kagome nodded her head and walked back over to the window.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked standing up.

The two looked down to see their youngest sister Saya walking toward Sesshoumaru with a flower in her small hand.

Kagome began to panic and without thinking she ran out the bedroom. "Kagome!" Kikyo screamed after her but Kagome was already gone and running down the stairs, she ran past Bankotsu and Jakotsu and out into the garden.

"Saya!" Kagome screamed as she watched her little sister hand Sesshoumaru a flower.

"Kagome!." Saya said smiling and waving at her. Kaoru watched as Kagome grabbed Saya. Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome before looking back at Saya.

"What's the matter, Kagome? She was just giving me a flower." Sesshoumaru said, smirking as he twirled the flower in between his finger and thumb.

"Hmmm, I don't **know**, maybe I would like my 13 year old sister alive while we are here." Kagome hissed, steering Saya toward the doors and walking inside and back up to her room, where Kikyo waited, looking out the window to see everything.

* * *

"Kagome, what happened!? He didn't do anything!!" Kikyo said, looking at her sisters. "Kikyo, you know what could have happened to her. I had no choice to marry him, remember!?" Kagome said, trying to get her sister to remember what he would do if Kagome didn't marry him.

"Kagome you have to calm down." Kikyo said as she looked at Saya.

Saya walked over to Kagome's mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was longer now and darker, She was turning out to be very beautiful which Kagome feared, seeing as Sesshoumaru had a tendency to change his mind.

"I..I know Kikyo. I'll just be glad when this ball is over." Kagome said as she sat down on the bed.

"I know." Kikyo said. "Saya what were you doing out in the garden?" Kagome asked her. "Well Princess Rin is off doing her studies and I was bored so I went out to the garden and I saw this pretty flower and I wanted to give it to the king but I didn't know where he was, then I saw him talking to this guy and since he was there I decided to give it to him." She told her.

"Saya, come here." Kagome said, opening her arms to give her sister a hug. Saya walked over and hugged her. "Saya, I'm sorry, I was just scared." Kagome said.

"It's ok, Kagome. I understand." Saya said, drawing back and brushing some hair out of Kagome's face.

"Don't worry. I'm ok." Saya said, kissing her sister's forehead and giving Kikyo a hug before saying, "I have to go. Princess Rin might be done soon." Saya waved as she walked out of the room. Kagome sighed, thinking,

"I have to go too, are you going to be alright?" Kikyo asked her. "Yes, you just be careful." Kagome said hugging her.

"I will. I'll see you later." Kikyo told her and left the room.

* * *

Kagome walked back over to the window and opened the doors and walked onto the balcony. She looked down and she caught Sesshoumaru's eye. "Why don't you come back down?" he asked her. Kagome glared at him? She then saw Kaoru sitting by the pond, '_He probably has no say so either in his life." _She thought to herself. 

Kagome walked back in her room and walked down the stairs and back out to the garden.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. "I had no idea you were so protective." He said smiling at her.

"Just let us go you have him." She said.

"That's not going to happen even if you're no longer my mate you're still a slave as are your sister's." He told her.

Kagome turned away from him. "Saya is turning out to be quite the beauty, perhaps more beautiful than you and Kikyo." He said.

Kagome turned back toward him abruptly, hissing, "If you even lay so much as a finger on my sister, I swear I will never even look at you again! The only way I would look at you is if I was forced, or if I had to. You sorry excuse for a king." Kagome said, walking away before she did something drastic.

Sesshoumaru smirked, thinking,

Kaoru stood up now and was getting ready to go back inside when Sesshoumaru saw him. " Where are you going Kaoru?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I was just going back inside, thank you for letting me come out." He said to him.

"Kaoru the ball is in two days, I expect you to stay in my chambers, I don't know what I would do, if something happened to you and I would hate to punish you." Sesshoumaru said in a cold deadly voice.

"I understand completely." Kaoru said to him and walked back inside.

Kaoru walked upstairs and went into Sesshoumaru's chambers, laying down on the bed to take a nap.

Kagome walked around the castle, fuming about Sesshoumaru. She walked up to a wall and punched it. She then felt pain shoot through her, a bruise forming on her hand. "Ow..." Kagome said, rubbing her hand. She then walked up to her room and into the bathroom, running cold water over her hand, trying to soothe the pain of the new bruise.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked inside the castle and saw the servants decorating the caste for the ball. "Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes sire?"he said bowing.

"I want Saya bought to my study do it in a way that neither sister knows about and then I went you to give this scroll to the messenger where he will read it to all the villages in my land."

"Yes sire." Bankotsu said. "Will there be anything else?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"No that's all for now." He said.

Bankotsu went to find Saya, which wasn't hard. She was in Rin's room folding her clothes. "Saya, the kings want to see you now." Bankotsu said.

"But I have to fold these clothes." She said.

"Now Saya." Bankotsu said to her leaving no room for argument.

Saya got up and followed Bankotsu out of the room, down a bunch of hallways, and stopped in front of a wooden door. Bankotsu knocked and when he heard a faint, "Enter." He opened the door, pushing Saya inside, closing it behind him. She turned around to the desk in front of her, Sesshoumaru sitting behind it. She quickly looked down in respect and said, "You summoned me, sire?"

"Yes Saya, have a seat." He said as he offered her the empty chair in front of his desk. Saya sat down this was the first time she had been in The Kings study. "So Saya you're 13 now that must be fun." He said.

"Yes, I hope to someday be as pretty as my sisters." She told him.

Sesshoumaru smiled." I don't think you have to worry about that, in fact I think you will be more beautiful than them." He told her.

Saya smiled. "But the reason I called you in here was I wanted to know if you would like to be taught like Rin, as well as have clothes that are just for you?" he asked her.

"I would, but I don't want to hurt my sisters, so I will have to respectfully refuse your offer, your Majesty." Saya said.

"I see, hmmm. Well, think it over." Sesshoumaru said, resting his elbow on his desk with his chin in his palm.

"Is there anything else, sire?" Saya asked, blushing slightly at the way he stared at her.

"Yes, but I'm trying to think first." Sesshoumaru said, thinking of how to convince Saya to take his offer.

Saya didn't fear him and he didn't feel like making her fear him. Then he smiled. "Saya I have heard from Rin that you have an interest in painting." He said.

"Yes sire but I'm not able to do as much as I would like." She told him.

"Well I have a way that you can." He told her.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Why yes, I'll give you hours all to yourself I have the perfect room where you can paint, but only if you accept my other offer." He said.

Saya bit her full bottom lip. _'Take the bait_.' Sesshoumaru said to himself. He almost had her.

"Can I give you my answer later today?" she asked him.

"Of course Saya, but for now please don't tell your sisters." He said smiling at her.

"Okay." She said and stood up, she bowed before leaving the room.

Kikyo saw Saya leave Sesshoumaru's study.

* * *

Kikyo then turned around and walked to her sister's room to see her on the bed looking out the window. "Kagome, I just saw Saya leave Sesshoumaru's study." Kikyo said, sitting next to her sister.

"What!?" Kagome squeaked, looking at her sister worriedly.

"Don't worry. She's fine. But I think Sesshoumaru is up to something." Kikyo said, spitting out his name.

"What could he want with Saya?" Kagome asked "You don't think he would you know?" she asked Kikyo.

"The marrying age here is 13." Kikyo said.

"Yeah but I'm married to him." Kagome told her. Kagome stood up.

"Kagome don't do anything stupid." Kikyo warned her.

"Fine, I'll just wait till we all have dinner." She told her. Kikyo left the room and went back to her chores.

* * *

Night finally came. Kagome and Kikyo were already seated at the table. Rin came down as did Bankotsu the only ones missing was Sesshoumaru, Saya and Kaoru.

"Where is my sister?" Kagome asked, looking at Bankotsu.

"She will be down in a moment." Bankotsu said, looking back at her.

'_Sesshoumaru, if you hurt her.._.' Kagome thought. Just then, Sesshoumaru and Saya entered the dining hall, taking their usual seats. Kagome looked over at Saya, who noticed her and smiled.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru as dinner was served. As dinner progressed, Kagome kept looking at Saya and then Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo watched to see what would happen. "Sire I have made up my mind." Saya said getting Sesshoumaru's and everyone else's attention.

"You have?" he said now looking at Kagome.

"Before you answer, Rin you're excused I will see you tomorrow at the ball." He said. Rin nodded her head and left the room.

"Now Saya what is your answer?" he asked with his chin now resting in his palm.

"I want an education and, I want to paint like you promised." She said.

Kagome gasped. She then glared at Sesshoumaru and hissed, "What did you promise my sister!?"

"Nothing, really. Just an education, fine clothes, and some hours all to herself so she can paint." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kagome looked over at Saya and said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I promised not to." Saya said, looking from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back again.

"Kagome." Kikyo said.

"No, he's using you Saya!" she yelled. Saya looked hurt at Kagome's words. This would make it easier for Sesshoumaru.

"Saya you have no idea what he wants, what he'll do once you're no longer of use to him." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.

"You know it's true Kikyo." Kagome cried.

"You're wrong Kagome he just wants me to have an education like Princess Rin." She said.

"Tell her, tell her what you will do when she has out used, her usefulness!"Kagome screamed at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "I have no idea what you speak of." He said to her.

Kagome glared at him as she said, "You told me that if I didn't marry you, you would have Kikyo and Saya as your next meal, you BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome then looked over at Saya, saying, "You see what he is now, Saya? He is a monster not meant for this world." Kagome said.

"Kagome..." Kikyo whispered, trying to get her sister to be quiet. Kagome looked over at her and said, "Kikyo! Don't try to hide it."

Bankotsu looked at Sesshoumaru, "Bankotsu please take Kikyo and Saya to their rooms." Sesshoumaru said now glaring at Kagome.

"Right away." He said and ushered the two sisters out the room once they were gone Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Are you happy now Kagome?" he asked her.

"Yes, Saya won't trust you now." She hissed.

"You think so?" he asked as he walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair.

"Saya is and will be what I want her to be." He hissed in the shell of her ear and as for you, you will be punished but not to the point where you can't attend the ball." He said

Sesshoumaru dragged Kagome down to a cell and threw her in, Kagome making contact with the wall. She almost slid down but she stood up, her knees shivering below her as if they would give out at any second. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and slapped her, the force making her head turn abruptly.

"Kagome, you will learn your place, or do I have to beat it into you?" Sesshoumaru hissed, grabbing her hair and turning her to look at him.

Kagome spit in his face. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "This will be fun." He then punched her in the stomach and started to pound on her frail body.

Kagome screamed in pain every time. When he was done, Sesshoumaru walked out of the room, leaving Kagome there, bleeding on the floor. She heard him yell upstairs, "Bankotsu!!! See that she is cleaned up!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Bankotsu said as he came down the stairs.

So next chapter is the ball, will Naraku show up?


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings: yaoi means GuyX guy action, cross dressing and language

* * *

Kaoru watched as Sesshoumaru dressed for the ball. "Don't worry I'll try not to keep the ball going to long." He told him

Kaoru nodded his head. "Master, thank you again for being so kind to me."

Sesshoumaru walked over to him and kissed him on his lips. "You're welcome, Kaoru, don't forget what I told you, stay in here and no punishment." Sesshoumaru reminded him and left the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs. He called Bankotsu and asked if Kagome was ready. "Yes, sire. Would you like me to bring her to you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said. Bankotsu bowed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Bankotsu walked back in, Kagome behind him.

The only thing Sesshoumaru did not strike anymore was her face. He saw that the mark from his slap was covered with her make up. She wore a blue dress, the sleeves hung off of her shoulders and ended a bit above her elbows.

She wore a silver necklace with blue sapphires on it, in the shape of tears, with silver on the bottom. She wore sapphire earrings as well as a sapphire tiara, pearls in her hair.

On the front of the dress, there were strings of pearls on it. Her hair was done in braids that went around her head, but most of it was down.

"You look beautiful, Kagome now all you have to do is play the part and your sisters will be treated fair. He told her. Kagome didn't say anything, her stomach still hurt from when he had punched her.

The other kings and ladies were starting to come in the palace. She looked for any signs of Naraku as Sesshoumaru led her down to them.

"I can't eat, because of what you did to me." She whispered to him.

"Maybe not, but you will eat non the less." Sesshoumaru whispered back.

Kagome glared at him, but had to stop as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She kept an eye out for Naraku as she played her role in the party._ 'Where is he? He is supposed to be here._' Kagome thought, wandering around the party.

Kagome looked at the other queens, they were so beautiful, some were human others were not, the same with the kings.

"King, Sesshoumaru, Queen Kagome, It's a pleasure to see you two again, I had hoped that the next time there would be news of a baby on the way. King Noriko said to him.

Kagome took her hand away from Sesshoumaru's and rubbed her stomach, it was so sore.

"No, I don't believe we are ready for children just yet." Sesshoumaru said politely.

Noriko nodded and looked to Kagome, asking, "Are you alright Queen Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, saying as politely as she could, "Oh, I'm fine, I just don't feel well, that's all." Noriko nodded again, smiling.

After Noriko left them, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru."Shouldn't your true mate be down here?" she asked as she looked at the jewels on her wrist.

"What are you going to do with him and my sister Saya for that matter?" she asked him.

"Kaoru is none of your concern, Kagome and as far as Saya she's just being taught how to be a proper lady, but we both know you're looking for any signs of Naraku, I do hope he shows up, that will make the night more fun."

Kagome glared at him from the corner of her eye. She then perked up and smiled as a pair of kings and queens passed by. She looked around at the party, still looking for him, now hoping he wouldn't show at the party, afraid of what might happen.

Naraku and Inuyasha were now outside the palace doors with Shiori. "This is going to be crazy." Inuyasha said as they put their costumes on, "Why do we have to dress up like women!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you idiot Sesshoumaru would never expect that." Shiori growled at him.

Kagome was wandering, Sesshoumaru not by her side. '_I need some time alone.' _Kagome thought as she walked around the rooms. She spotted three young women. One of them had dog-like ears on her head.

_'They are young ladies_?' Kagome thought, an eyebrow raised. The one in the middle, she had black hair and crimson eyes, spotted her and gave a little wave. Kagome smiled back at her. The three walked up to her and the one with the black hair said, "It's so nice to see you again, Queen Kagome."

" Have we meant before?" she asked her

"Well I have heard a great deal about you." The one with black hair said.

"Oh, well please enjoy yourselves. I'm sure my husband will look forward to meeting you." She said as Bankotsu came up to her.

"My lady, dinner is ready to be served, his majesty is looking for you." He told her.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu and said, "Oh, alright. If you excuse me, ladies." She said, curtsying to the three in front of her before she walked away with Bankotsu.

Naraku whispered to Inuyasha, "Did you see the bruises? He has beaten her recently." "Yeah, we have to get her away, and soon." Inuyasha said.

"Well don't be fools and get us caught, let's just play along, Naraku you or Inuyasha flirt with him." Shiori told them.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled. causing everyone in the room to look at them including Sesshoumaru.

"Please excuse her. She's a bit a nervous around crowds." Naraku said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Did you hear what she just said?, She wants me to seduce him, are you trying to get me eaten?" he asked Shiori as they walked over to the table.

"I said either you or Naraku flirt with him that doesn't necessarily mean you." Shiori whispered.

Naraku sighed and said, "I'll do it." Shiori and Inuyasha looked at him, opened-mouthed. Shiori cleared her throat and sat down near, the southern Lord and lady, Naraku and Inuyasha sat down beside a prince.

"I don't remember seeing you two ladies, where are you from?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"We're from the Northern lands." Naraku said in a high pitch voice. Shiori looked at him, and then at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him, saying, "I see. Well, ladies and gentlemen, let the banquet begin!" He then clapped his hands twice, and a bunch of servants walked out and set the food on the table.

After they were done and out of the room, everyone started eating, males first, then the ladies. Naraku was about to reach for food, when he realized he was dressed as a woman. So he waited for the other lords to start eating.

Inuyasha was hungry he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, when it was time for the ladies to eat, Naraku watched Shiori to see how she picked food, Inuyasha on the other hand just dug right, in.

Naraku kicked him under the table. "What was that for?!" he growled.

"Stop eating like a dog." He hissed.

"Why?" Inuyasha whispered angrily.

"Because, you're a 'lady'." Naraku said, picking his food carefully.

Inuyasha sighed and did the same. During the meal, Kagome winced as she swallowed, her stomach throbbing.

Naraku saw Kagome winced, all his sense told him to run over to her and help her but that would blow the cover.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem to care that she was in pain.

"Lady Kagome where are the princess?" Shiori asked as she only saw Rin.

"They could not attend tonight." Sesshoumaru answered just as Kagome was about to. "Oh, I see." Shiori said. Kagome picked at her food, not really hungry.

"Eat." Sesshoumaru whispered to her. She reluctantly ate her food, trying not to wince as pain shot through her body.

"Oh what a shame, King Noriko said. "I was surprised not to see Prince Naraku here as well." He said. Naraku chocked on the food that was in his mouth, Inuyasha hit him hard on his back.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

" I, I'm fine thank you"he said as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Well Naraku is a traitor, he is harboring a criminal, my half brother was to be arrested and my darling cousin aided in his escape." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I see. What a shame." Noriko said. Kagome looked down at her plate as she silently ate her food. Naraku winced inwardly as he saw her. _'Kagome, it will all be over soon.' _Naraku thought, eating his food.

After dinner, the party resumed as usual. Kagome once again wandered on her own, thinking. 'What would Sesshoumaru do if Naraku did show up?'

Naraku saw Sesshoumaru standing by himself. "I just hope he doesn't bite my head off". He said as he walked over to Sesshoumaru, keeping his eyes down.

"You seem to hate your brother my king, what did he do that was so wrong?" he asked.

"He ran away from his responsibilities life but I 'm not in the mood to talk about him, tell me are you engaged to anyone?"

"No, your majesty, I am not." Naraku said

"That's good, maybe you could come to live here, hmm, he said as he touched Naraku's face. Naraku felt like biting that hand off. "B..but you're married." He said.

"And? That does not mean I cannot have a mistress." Sesshoumaru said. Naraku cursed as best as he could, saying, "I am sorry, your Majesty, but I cannot."

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I..I, um well you see, I would never want to hurt the queen, I think that would upset her, she is going to be the mother of your children after all."

Sesshoumaru guided Naraku out of the room, "No she isn't my dear little one, she can't she's not well, I have already begun the search for a mother for my pups." He told him.

Kagome walked through the halls, thinking, '_Why do I even bother looking for him_?_ It's_ _most likely that he won't show _up.. Shewalked into the room to see Sesshoumaru and the black-haired lady walking with him.

Sesshoumaru was saying something to her, making her blush with... embarrassment? _'What is he up to now_?' She thought, trailing behind them silently, just enough to hear.

"Well sire, I um, good luck with that, I believe my friends are looking for me." He said.

"Oh Why are you in a hurry to leave me?, besides most of the guests will be staying tonight." Sesshoumaru said.

"Is that so, but still I um, I am not your wife, I could never ruin a relationship and I don't want kids."

Kagome smirked to herself, thinking, '_Who is this woman? I think we might get along.'_ She then turned and walked away, having heard exactly what she wanted to hear.

Naraku curtsied to Sesshoumaru, saying, "If you excuse me, sire. I need to find my friends." He then walked away, leaving Sesshoumaru there, smirking.

He found Inuyasha and Shiori in the next room and walked up to them. When he got there, he said, "He wants me to have his children!"

Inuyasha tried not to laugh, but he failed, settling with chuckling, saying, "Wow! I didn't know you could flirt so well!"

"Shut up!, what am I going to do, I mean if we're staying the night he might try to get in my bed!, He said as he looked around. Inuyasha laughed some more.

"Now, now, you act like you're a virgin." He teased.

Naraku growled at him. "This isn't funny, if he finds out who I am, I don't even want to think about it." He told them.

"Calm down." Shiori said to him.

Kaoru yawned as he climbed in the bed." The ball must be really fun." He said as he laid down.

Kagome walked over to a vacant chair and sat down. She looked around at all of the guests, thinking,_ 'I really miss him, though... will he really come for me like he promised?_' She then saw black in the corner of her eye and when she looked up, she saw the woman from earlier, walking with her friends.

The black-haired woman saw her again, and walked over, saying, "You look lovely this evening, Queen Kagome."

"Thank you, miss..." Kagome trailed off, waiting for her name.

"My name is Nara, my lady" he/ she said winking at Kagome and going on there way. Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Kagome time to go." Sesshoumaru said to her as he watched the three ladies talking.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, getting up. She walked the opposite way as Naraku did and looked back at their retreating forms.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No." Kagome replied, looking forward again as they walked through the rooms.

"I must say you behaved well tonight, for you obedience and manners, you can sleep in tomorrow, I'll tell the other kings and queens, you were exhausted", he said as he opened her bedroom door.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him as he walked in her room.

"I have plans with my pet." He said as he closed the door in her face and then locked it.

He then walked down to his room, he would deal with the dark-haired beauty in the morning. He walked in his room to see Kaoru on his bed with his back to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kaoru and gently shook his shoulder, saying, "Kaoru, the ball is over." Kaoru sat up, rubbing his eyes, saying,

"Alright. Sorry I fell asleep, master."

"That's alright. I was out late." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to his side of the bed and getting in.

Kaoru looked at him nervously. "What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he took his clothes off. Kaoru was so nervous, the ball was over, he was going to lose his innocence.

" You promised you be gentle." Kaoru reminded him.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he leaned over and kissed him. "And I will you did obey after all." He said as he traced his finger over his face.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, and Kaoru opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru crawl on top of him. Kaoru stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes as he did this.

"Relax." He cooed as he took Karoru's shirt off, Kaoru had a nice sun kissed body. , He ran a hand through his red hair, moving his fingers down his chest.

"You're so beautiful, after tonight you will carry the most precious thing I could ever bestow upon you." He said and kissed Kaoru on the lips.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling him closer. Sesshoumaru smirked, swirling his nails on Kaoru's skin, making him shiver.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, pulling away. He said, "You are very needy, aren't you, Kaoru?" Kaoru blushed, looking at Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru pulled, Karou's pants off and looked at him. "Relax." He said as he slowly entered him, taking his time, Kaoru had tears in his eyes, Sesshoumaru placed his mouth over Karou's to silence the scream. Sesshoumaru coaxed Kaoru's tongue into his mouth and when he had it where he wanted it, he gently sucked upon it and in doing so, let out a soft involuntary moan, his fingers gripping the hair of Sesshoumaru. After he was fully entered, Sesshoumaru waited for a moment so Kaoru could get used to him. He then started slow, moving in and out of him. Kaoru moaned as they still kissed. Sesshoumaru drew away but still kept up the movement.

Kaoru didn't yet understand what Sesshoumaru meant by carrying a precious thing. He cried out as Sesshoumaru's movements became slower, more precise, he placed his mouth over Kaoru as he spilled his seed inside of him, Kaoru soon followed be him . He looked up in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, not knowing what to say.

Sesshoumaru pulled out of him and laid down next to him, saying, "Did you enjoy it?" "Y-yes, master, I enjoyed it very much." Kaoru said, curling up next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled the blankets up over them, saying,

"Good. It's time to sleep."

"Yes, master." Kaoru said. He closed his eyes and in moments, he was in a dreamless sleep.

When Kaoru woke up the next morning, Sesshoumaru was not there. '_He must be downstairs with the other lords and ladies, eating breakfast_.' He thought.

* * *

Nara looked around for Kagome but didn't see her, she, then looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw he had this glow about him. _That bastard had sex_!, He growled in his head. Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looked different. "Seems you're off the hook." Inuyasha whispered in Naraku's ear.

"Shut up." Naraku whispered back, sitting at the table for breakfast.

Sesshoumaru stood at his seat and said, "My lords and ladies. My wife was very tired from the ball last night, so she may not join us for breakfast. I hope you understand." After they all agreed, Sesshoumaru sat down and clapped his hands again, getting the servants to bring out the food and set it on the table.

Naraku looked up to see, Sesshoumaru smiling at him. "No, I'm not off the hook." He said. he/ she pushed the plate aside. "Please excuse me, my king but I am not feeling so well, I think I'll go and get some fresh air. He said bowing and left the room. When he was sure no one was following him, he began to look for Kagome's room.

Kagome was asleep, an arm next to her face and the other at her side. She heard a soft tapping on her door, awakening her. She walked over to the door and said, "yes?"

"Is that you, Queen Kagome?" Naraku asked in his girl voice.

"Yes, may I ask who is there?" Kagome said.

"Oh, this is Nara."

_'Naraku_!' Kagome thought, smiling. She said, "I'm sorry but the door is locked so you can't come in."

"I see, do you happen to know where he'd keep the key?" he asked her.

"Yeah on him, I don't know how you're thinking of doing that, but I'm glad you came, I've missed you, I've been replaced, a young boy, he's kind, I think he was going to be a meal, but Sesshoumaru changed his mind, at least for now and is keeping him as a pet." She told him.

"I see. Don't worry, Kagome, I'll get you out." Naraku said.

"I believe you. But be careful." Kagome said, placing her hand on the door.

"I will. I love you, Kagome. I hope you believe that."

"I do." Kagome said. She could hear the heels on his feet drifting away. 'Be safe...' Kagome thought, sitting on her bed and looking out the window.

* * *

Naraku came back down and saw that a lot of the ladies and Lords had left. He looked for Inuyasha and Shiori.

"Looking for your two friends?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked up to him. Naraku quickly turned around. "Yes, I um we need to go, we're thinking of going to the eastern lands and see Prince Naraku's castle.

"I see, why would you go there, the castle has been burned to the ground, and besides you and I haven't gotten to really know each other." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku said, "I am sorry, my lord, but we really must be going." He started to walk past him but Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm and spun him around, making his dress flare out. Sesshoumaru pulled him so his back was against Sesshoumaru's chest.

Naraku groaned, "Watcha doin?, He said as he closed his eyes he had never been this close to his cousin before.

"What does it look like?" he asked as he kissed him on the neck. Naraku yelped as he felt fangs graze his neck.

'No, no." He chanted in his head. "Please my king, I, we can't there are so many reasons why." He said to Sesshoumaru.

"Why don't you name a few of those reasons?" Sesshoumaru asked, tightening his arms around Naraku's waist.

Naraku jerked forward, getting Sesshoumaru to let go, and turned to him, saying, "Because I am not interested in you. I'm sorry." He then walked past Sesshoumaru and out to the garden, where he found Inuyasha and Shiori.

Inuyasha saw him and said, "So, how did it go?" Naraku dangled a piece of leather in his hand, which had a key on it. "The key I need for Kagome's freedom." Naraku said.

"How did you get that?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"He molested me!," He growled.

"Well yes, but least you have the necklace now." Inuyasha told him.

"Well let's leave for now, it' be too much blood shed if we tried to get Kagome now. "Yeah, besides Kagome told me something and I want to see this with my own eyes." he said as he placed the key in Inuyasha 's dress.

"Oh? What did she tell you?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is no longer Sesshoumaru's pet. He has a new, younger one. A male."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he said, "What?"

"You heard me." Naraku said.

"Now, if you two 'ladies' don't mind, we have to leave." Shiori said. The two nodded and they walked through the castle to the front door to see the last lords and ladies walking out of the castle, bidding Sesshoumaru farewell.

As they walked to the door, Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and smiled, saying, "I hope you three visit again. Especially you, my lady." Sesshoumaru added, looking to Naraku. The three curtsied and walked out of the house to their horses.

Sesshoumaru came up and looked at Kagome's door, he then walked back down to his room and saw Kaoru already dressed. "Morning." He said yawning, did you enjoy your ball?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I did. Kaoru and you need to eat." Sesshoumaru told him.

As Naraku, Inuyasha, and Shiori arrived at their hiding place, the men they had with them said, "Shiori, you look really good in a dress!"

"Thank you." Shiori said, walking to the back where they made their plans.

Naraku changed into his normal attire and said, "I'm going back. I have to see her one more time." He said. He got back on his horse and galloped away, back to the castle. He stopped at a wall and looked over to see Sesshoumaru there with a young man, eating. 'So, that must be Kaoru.' Naraku thought.

He then saw a servant walk out with Kagome in tow. 'She is more beautiful than last night' Naraku thought.

He then decided it was time to leave, so he got back on is horse and rode away.


	16. Chapter 16

Karou sat down and looked at Kagome and then Sesshoumaru. "Why am I here Sesshoumaru it's clear that this boy is now your mate what do you need me for I refuse to sleep with a monster." She told him.

"Yes I know, I don't want to sleep with you Kagome, But I was thinking how about we go to the slave quarter's make the quarters a little less filed." He said to her.

Kagome looked at him, "You bastard I'm not helping you pick out your next meal!" she yelled.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, waiting for his reaction. "Kagome, I would hate to have to punish you." He said. "Go ahead. I've had enough of your little games." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. 'I just want to be free.' She thought, not looking at him.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Kaoru stay here." He said as he grabbed Kagome by her arm and dragged her back inside the castle and down to the servant quarters, "You will choose for me or it will be Kikyo." He warned her as he opened the door letting the light into the room the new servants were already shaking, I want three. He told her and pushed her in the room.

Kagome whimpered when he threatened her sister. 'Why is he doing this to me?' She thought as she walked among the new servants. She decided it would be best if she chose three of the oldest people, so that it wouldn't be too bad. She chose two elderly men and an elderly woman. She then walked out of the room, tears in her eyes. She glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "I hope you're happy now." She then walked away, furiously wiping at her eyes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the three she picked out for him. He call the guards down to take them to another room. He then looked over at the rest and walked out the room locking the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome walked back out to the garden wiping her eyes Karou was finishing up his meal. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded quickly as she walked off into the rose gardens. She sat on a bench and let the tears fall, thinking of the death those three would face. 'Why did he make me do that?' She thought, staring at the flowers. She then thought about Naraku and how he looked at her that day when he had come to the castle. 'Maybe I can send him a message?' Kagome thought, getting up and wiping away her tears.

Sesshomaru walked back out to the gardens and saw Karou, "Karou you finished breakfast." He said with a smile the poor boy had yet to find out he was carrying Sesshoumaru's pup. Karou nodded his head. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air where is Kagome?" he asked.

" She went where the roses are she seemed upset. Karou told him.

Sesshoumaru smirked oh is she well we can't have that he said as he went to go bother Kagome. "I hate him, I wish he was dead." Kagome said.

"Oh, do you?" Sesshoumaru asked, coming up behind her. Kagome gasped and turned around to see him. Her face was tear-stained. "What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru? Why don't you just let me and my sisters go? I have nothing left to give you." Kagome said, clenching her hands into fists on her dress, getting the fabric in them.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Because, Kagome. You are my play toy, and I can control your every move."

"It's not fair. You made me sentence those people to death!, when Naraku comes he's going to kill you!" she said as she stood up.

"Kagome you seem to forget if you make me angry enough, I will hurt Kikyo and Saya." He reminds her. Kagome glares at him and slaps him across the face.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome for an instant, before he drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face, sending her back into the bench, hitting her back. She gasped in pain, and fell to her knees. She looked up, tears sliding down her cheeks, to see him glaring at her. "Don't even think of doing that again." He growled.

"I hate you! " She screams as she tried to stand. "Please just kill me Sesshoumaru I can't take seeing innocent people die you killed my parents because my father didn't pay you back you could have had him worked it off." She says as she slowly and painfully stands up

Kagome was finally able to stand straight, only to have Sesshoumaru push her against the bench, sending waves of pain up her back. He pinned her there, and said, "Kagome, I will do with you as I see fit. I suggest you never bring this up again, before I do something... disdainful, to one of your sisters." She glared at him, tears still streaming down her face. "I hate you." She whispered. He stepped back, letting her fall to the ground. She yelped in pain as she hit the dirt. Sesshoumaru turned and walked up the path, back to Kaoru.

* * *

Kagome was finally able to sand straight, only to have Sesshoumaru push her against the bench, sending waves of pain up her back. He pinned her there, and said, "Kagome, I will do with you as I see fit. I suggest you never bring this up again, before I do something... disdainful, to one of your sisters."

She glared at him, tears still streaming down her face. "I hate you." She whispered. He stepped back, letting her fall to the ground. She yelped in pain as she hit the dirt. Sesshoumaru turned and walked up the path, back to Kaoru.

What neither of them knew was that Naraku had seen the whole thing.

Kagome cried more, she was doomed Sesshoumaru was going to end up killing her. Saya came out into the garden and saw Sesshoumaru.

"Morning my King she said she wore a blue dress today.

" Morning Saya." He said to her. "Have you seen Kikyo?" she wondered I can't find her."She tells him.

"She might be in the kitchens." Sesshoumaru said. Saya smiled at him before curtsying. "Thank you, My Lord!" She said before running off to find her sister. Kaoru looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Is Lady Kagome all right?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head, saying, "She'll be fine." He then stood up. He looked at Kaoru and said, "Come. We have things to discuss." Kaoru nodded and walked after him into the castle. Kagome staggered to the other side of the bench and sat down, wincing at the pain in her back. 'I want to kill him. Naraku, where are you?' She thought, looking up at the sky.

"I'm right here." He said appearing beside her, I saw the whole thing, I'm sorry I couldn't let him know I was here I came alone." He told her.

Kagome hugged him. He made me choose his next meal I didn't want to,! She cried into his shoulder. "I know you didn't." He said.

"What do we need to talk about?" Karou wondered.

"Kaoru, you're going to be a 'mother.' Surprisingly." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?" He whispered, sinking into the closest chair. He then smiled, placing a hand on his stomach. "Really?" He asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

He nodded, staring back down at him. Kaoru's smile widened, and he stood back up, saying, "That's great! I've always wanted a child." He said, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm glad you're happy Karou. It's an honor to carry my pup you will want for nothing." He tells him.

"But then if I am having your pup what happens to Kagome?" he asked him. Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips, "I am going to get you out of here soon I promise." He says

Kagome nodded, hugging him again. "I miss you so much." She said. Naraku hugged her back, but loosening his grip when she winced. "Sorry. And I know, I miss you, too." He said. He tilted her face up to his and he kissed her again.

Kagome pushed her body closer to his, deepening the kiss. They finally broke to get some air. He said sadly, "I have to leave now. But I will be back. I love you." Kagome nodded and said, "I love you, too. And please hurry. I don't know how much more of this I can stand. And we also have to get my sisters."

Naraku nodded. "I know. We'll get all three of you out." He said. They kissed once more before he hopped over the wall of the garden, before he plucked a rose and gave it to her. "A symbol of my love." He said as he stood up and left.

Kagome held the rose in her hand as she walked inside she saw Sesshoumaru's office door half open she saw Karou rubbing his stomach. Bankotsu came up behind her. "Seems the king has gotten Karou pregnant with his pup do you know what that means for you Kagome?" he asked her.

" Naraku will save me, Kikyo and Saya before that happens." She tells him.

Bankotsu smirked. "I don't think so." He said before walking away. Kagome glared after him and walked to her room, closing the door behind her. She got one of the maids to bring her a vase of water.

She set the vase next to her window and placed the rose in it. She then sat on her bed and stared out the window, hoping all of it would end soon, whether Sesshoumaru killed her or Naraku saved her, she didn't care, just as long as she wasn't in his grasp anymore. She felt the necklace Sesshoumaru had placed on her on their 'wedding day.' She tried to take it off, but it wouldn't unlatch under her grasp

* * *

Saya found Kikyo in the kitchen. "Kikyo I missed you." Saya said as she hugged her. "Well I had to come down and get something to eat. Where is Kagome?" she asked her. "I don't know OO I just remembered I have to as his majesty if he can take me to the room he promised I could paint in!" she said and ran out the kitchen and knocked on Sesshoumaru's office door.

Karou stood up I think I'm going to get something to eat he said as he walked over to the door letting Saya in.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Saya. She curtsied and said, "My lord?" He nodded and said, "What do you need, Saya?" She looked up at him.

"Um... do you think you can show me to the room I can paint in, My Lord?" She asked shakily. Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded, standing up. "Follow me." He said, walking out of the room.

Saya followed right behind him as he led her down the hall and made a right. He opened the first door on the right to show a room full of canvases, as well as a sink, and various paints and brushes. Saya's eyes widened as she stared at all of the things. She then turned to Sesshoumaru and curtsied deeply, saying, "Oh, thank you so much, My Lord! I love it." "I'm glad. I'm hoping you can get started soon." Sesshoumaru said. Saya nodded.

Saya smiled again as she looked at all the canvases, "Thank you so much for doing this for me, if you ever need anything I'll be glad to do it for you." she tells him. Sesshoumaru smirked. "I just might hold you to that Saya." He said and walked out the room leaving her to paint.

He then went to check on Kagome walking in her room without even knocking. "Can't you leave me alone for a second?"

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him. "Now, now Kagome be nice. I have Saya down the hall painting for me.'

Kagome's eyes widened. She then glared at him and said, "You better not hurt her." "Then you will do as I say." Sesshoumaru said, walking toward her. Kagome quickly stood up, only to regret it by sitting back down again, placing her hand on her back as the waves of pain started. She inhaled sharply, trying to get it under control.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "You know, Kagome, you should get that looked at." Kagome glared at him and tried to say something, but couldn't, since her back hurt too much.

Sesshoumaru looked at the vase and saw a single rose, "A rose I never gave you permission to cut my roses." He tells her.

"I didn't know I had to ask you." Its one rose please just let me keep it shouldn't you be enjoying your meal?" she asked him.

"Why you want to watch?" he said with a grin.

"You sick bastard!" she yelled making her back hurt more. She hunched over in pain. Sesshoumaru walked over and placed his hand on her back. He pressed down, making Kagome whimper, biting her lower lip. He bent down and whispered, "You will obey me, Kagome. And I'm letting this slip once. Next time, I'll punish you." He said, pressing down harder. Kagome groaned in pain, wincing. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Naraku went back to Inuyasha and Shiori he growled as he walked into the castle slamming the door behind him. "That bad huh?" Inuyasha asked him.

"He hit her!, And I couldn't do a thing about it." He said.

"We'll get her and her sisters out I promise." She told him.

"Yeah I know I think I'm going to have to dress up as Nara again and gain his trust.' He told them.

Inuyasha smiled. "Well you do make a very hot girl." He told him.

Naraku growled "Shiori help me I'm going to get dressed now.": he says and walks up to the room to get ready..

Naraku got onto his horse and rode down to Sesshoumaru's castle for the second time that day. He trotted up to the front gate and said to one of the soldiers, "Tell Lord Sesshoumaru that Lady Nara is her to see him." The soldier nodded and walked to the castle. He walked up to Sesshoumaru's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said.

The soldier walked in and bowed, saying, "I'm sorry to disturb you, my lord, but there is a Lady Nara here to see you. She is at the front gate, would you like me to let her in?" "Yes, and serve refreshments. I'll be right down." Sesshoumaru said. The guard nodded and left to fulfill his orders.

Naraku growled to himself as the guard opened the gate and let him in, the guard helped him down off the horse and took the horse into the barn, "Lord Sesshoumaru will be down in a second." the guard said as another led him inside and poured refreshments. and then left the room.

"I can't believe I let them talk me into this he's going to molest me." he said as he got up and started to pace the room.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room "Lady Nara I am glad you have returned." he said as he closed and locked the door.

Naraku" backed away, "I uh nice to see you two my king, where is the queen?" he asked. "She is resting." he told her

: "I see." Naraku said, taking another step back. He then walked to the nearest chair and sat on it, waiting for Sesshoumaru to do the same. Sesshoumaru pulled up another chair and sat down beside him.

He grabbed the tray of refreshments and took two glasses off of it. He placed it back on the table and held it out to Naraku, saying,

"Would you like something to drink?" Naraku nodded and took the glass, sipping the water inside.

"So what brings you back so fast?" he asked. "Well I wanted to see you, my two friends told me to come but I'm am so shy and they encouraged me to come so I came to see you. he said as he put his glass down. "Well actually I was getting ready to eat would you care to join me?" he asked. "Of course." he said to him and stood up.

Sesshoumaru led him out of the room and to the dining hall. "Set up an extra seat for Lady Nara." Sesshoumaru told one of the maids. She nodded and went back into the kitchens to tell the others and to get the extra things for Naraku. Kagome walked in a few minutes later. She slowed to a stop when she saw Naraku.

"Kagome, you remember Lady Nara from the ball?" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded and said, "It's nice to see you again." She still did not recognize her to be Naraku.

Naraku smiled and curtsied, saying, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Majesty." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's chair out and as she sat down, pushed it back in. He did the same for Naraku. He then sat himself and clapped his hands. The maids walked out, Kikyo among them, carrying

: Kagome looked at Lady Nara form time to time as Kikyo came in the room, and began to serve them, Kagome looked at the food, her eyes went wide _what if these are those people he had me pick out.? _she wondered she looked up to try and get Sesshoumaru's attention as Lady Nara took a bite of the food.

Naraku took a bite and said, "This is good. What is it?" Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "It's pork, from one of the finest boars the servants could find." Naraku nodded and kept eating. Kagome took a sip of her water as she ate. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring at Lady Nara. "My lord, do we have any plans for tomorrow? If not, would you mind if Lady Nara and I spent some time together?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru looked to her suspiciously for a moment before saying, "I don't see why not. Would that be alright for you, Lady Nara?"

"Yes, I don't have any plans tomorrow." Naraku said. Kagome smiled as she continued her meal. Sesshoumaru nodded as he did as well.

Saya came out the room she was painting in and came down her long dark hair was down her back she wore a white slip that cover her young curves. her hands and face had paint on them.

Sesshoumaru looked up as did Lady Nara. Saya was a younger version of Kagome. "Oh I'm sorry ." she said as she seen she had both of their attention.

"Saya ! Kagome and Kikyo yelled.

"I didn't know any one was in here." she said.

Kikyo walked over to her and said, "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." She said. She turned and curtsied to the three, as did Saya, and walked out of the room to go get her cleaned. Kagome stifled a giggle and continued her meal. She looked at Naraku and said, "Will you be staying the night?" Naraku looked from her to Sesshoumaru and back again and finally said, "I'd love to, but I have matters to attend to at my own casle." Kagome nodded understandingly. "Then what time will you be here tomorrow?" She asked. "Is eleven thirty alright?" Naraku asked. Kagome nodded again and took a bite of her food.

"Your little sister looks a lot like you. Lord Sesshoumaru have you ever gotten confused?" Lady Nara asks him.

"Of course not Lady Nara but Saya does have more of an giving and friendly attitude that her older sisters." he said looking at Kagome.

Kagome glared at him. "I see." Lady Nara said.

"Kagome could you please leave Lady Nara and I alone I'm sure Saya could use your help." Sesshoumaru says.

Kagome glared at him again before standing up. "I will see you in a while, Lady Nara." Kagome said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Naraku gulped as he sipped his water, waiting for something to happen.

All Sesshoumaru was doing was staring at him, a smirk on his face. Naraku's hand started to shake, and he gripped his dress to keep it still. "Have you thought about my proposal?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning forward intently.

"Well uh I'm not a virgin my king I you want me as your mistress where would I sleep?" he asks him, his face was turning red, I...I might not even be able to please you." he said as he got up nearly knocking the chair over.

Sesshoumaru stood up as well and grabbed Lady Nara and kissed her on the lips, Naraku's eyes went wide as saucers. as Sesshoumaru, moved his hand down his/ her back.

Bankotsu walked in the room "I didn't mean to interrupt." he said as Sesshoumaru let go of Lady Nara who was trying to catch her breath.

: Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "As you can see, I'm busy. Go check the guard or something." He said.

Bankotsu nodded and bowed before he left, closing the door again. Sesshoumaru turned back to Lady Nara and said, "Now where were we?" He pulled her to his chest and she gently pushed in his chest ,trying to get him to let go "My Lord, I don't want to do this, it isn't right, think of the Queen."

"The queen will accept this as she has accepted everything else." he said as he kissed him on his neck, "You're so beautiful Lady Nara." Too bad I didn't meet you first." he said.

Lady Nara pushed him away with more force this time, Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I'm sorry I thought I saw someone in the garden." she said.

Sesshoumaru looked out to the garden all he saw were the birds,"No one is out there my lady." he said. Karou came in from the kitchen, Naraku whipped his head around so this is the poor boy Sesshoumaru took as his mate,_ I wonder if I could get him away from Sesshoumaru_, he wonders.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Sesshoumaru..." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Kaoru, what-" Before he could finish, Kaoru turned around and ran through the kitchen and into the castle, tears streaming down his face. Sesshoumaru growled before letting Lady Nara go. He turned to her and said, "I'll be back." He then walked out of the room to go after Kaoru.

Naraku sighed and walked out the room and out to the garden to look around. Karou ran to Sesshoumaru's bedroom and cried as he sat down on the bed. Sesshoumaru found him crying on the bed "Karou I love you, I waht you saw was us just talking, you're very important to me you're having my pup. he saidas he walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"I saw you kissing her! Don't tell me that was just talking." Kaoru said, looking at him. Sesshoumaru cupped his cheek and said, "If it will make you feel better, I promise that I will never do it again." Sesshoumaru said. Kaoru thought about it for a moment, then he said, "You promise?" "I promise." Sesshoumaru replied, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on the lips.

"I had no idea you be so jealous." he said to him as he ran his hand through his hair. he touched his stomach and rubbed it, "The pup is doing fine" he tells him and kisses him more

. Saya now wore a clean dress. ""Saya you can't walk around like that in front of the guards Sesshoumaru or the guests." Kagome told her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't know that you guys were in there." Saya said, looking up at her sister. Kagome smiled and patted the top of her head.

She then looked around to make sure nobody but she, Saya, and Kikyo were in the room before saying, "Ok, I need you guys to listen up. And you can't tell anybody, ok?" b

Both girls nodded and she continued, "I saw Naraku yesterday. He said he was going to come back for us, all three of us. I want you to be ready at all times in case he comes, alright?" Kagome asked, looking from Saya to Kikyo.

Both girls nodded again. Kagome smiled and said, "Good. Now let's finish this up and get you two some dinner."

Kagome. Kikyo and Saya came down to eat.

Naraku came back in from the garden and saw the three, "Hello ladies." he said in his real voice.

Kagome slowly turned around "Naraku OMG!, you're Lady Nara! " she yelled.

Kikyo was speechless. Saya looked at him. "You make a pretty girl ." she said with a grin.

Kagome ran over and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and spun her around in a circle before placing her back on the ground. "Yes, I am. Ugh, Kagome kiss me so I can get this taste out of my mouth." He said.

Kagome giggled and kissed him. When she drew away, he smiled and said, "Much better. And you can thank Shiori for my beauty Saya, since I had her dress me up."

"I will next time I see her." Saya said, smiling. Kagome's smile widened as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here. But I can't believe you were Lady Nara!" She said, looking up at him. "How are we going to get out of here?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know yet, I have to think and explore this castle to see if there are any secret passageways or anything like that


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay so I guess he's going to be looking for you soon?:" Kagome asked him. "Yeah probably, I hate wearing these clothes and being kissed by him." he told her,

"Well least's he's not trying to get you into his bed." she said with a smile.

Naraku shuddered at the thought.

Kagome giggled and kissed him once more before saying, "Ok, you should get back, who knows what he's doing right now." Naraku nodded and walked back into the castle, leaving Kagome in the garden. She sighed and walked around the roses, running her fingers along the petals.

"Lady Nara I hope you're having a good time." Sesshoumaru said to her and pulled her to his side

"I am doing fine my king. how about giving me a tour of the castle, "Do you have slaves I mean most castles do?" he said to him.

"Yes, I do. But they are all working at the moment. And I'll give you a tour, as you requested." Sesshoumaru replied, leading him away. He led him up the stairs and down a corridor, telling him what the rooms where.

"The library, it seems my wife likes to spend time in here." He said, noticing some books on the table.

"I would, too. It's beautiful." Naraku said, glancing about the room. Sesshoumaru nodded and led him back out of the room and down the hall again.

"I don't see much cattle and other animals around here where do you keep the meat?" he wondered.

"That is a secret. he says with a smile "Oh well you can tell me can't you?" he asked him.

"Maybe later." he says and pats him on his behind. Naraku growled at that and started to punch him across the face but figured that give him away.

Instead of punching Sesshoumaru, Naraku ran his fingers through his hair. "What are the spare bedrooms for?" Naraku asked.

"When guests come here and get to the point they can't get home, they sleep here." Naraku nodded and continued walking, Sesshoumaru catching up with him easily.

"Okay so I hear that you found someone to have your pup." he said to him.

"Ah yes Karou, he says with a smirk he's a sweetie he would have had a different fate in life if I had decided to go the other way." he told her,

"Well That was kind of you to change your mind. he tells him.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied as they walked down to the kitchen.

"I hope he won't be in too much pain when the pup is born." Naraku said, looking at some of the paintings on the walls.

"I hope that, too." Sesshoumaru said, pulling him closer. Naraku inwardly sighed as they walked down the stairs and down the hall towards the dining room.

Saya came into the dinning hall and ran over to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, I did some more paintings when are you going to look at them?" she asked him, Naraku took the moment to move away from Sesshoumaru. Saya looked so much like Kagome. "I'll come see your paintings soon ok darling?" he said touching her face.

"Ok!" Saya said, smiling, before turning and running back out so she could do some more painting.

"She's darling. Is she good at painting?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, she's wonderful. I love her work, even though she's only about 13or 14." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to him. Naraku nodded and continued down the stairs, admiring the railing.

* * *

Kikyo sat out in the garden with Kagome. "Hey Kagome I want you and Saya to make it out here alive." she told her.

"Kikyo what are you saying?",

"I am saying that if any of us have to die it will be me that Sesshoumaru kills not you or Saya."

"I won't let him, so don't even think that!" Kagome said, gripping her sister's hand. "Kagome, he's bound to do it sooner or later, and I will have no choice but to submit. And if it comes to that , I want you to take Saya and run, run as fast as you can." "How can I, with this around my neck?" Kagome said, pointing to the necklace Sesshoumaru had given her on their wedding day, becoming her leash. "We'll find a way to get it off." Kikyo said.

"Yeah then he got Karou pregnant which is better than killing him right?" she asked her. Kikyo nodded her head, "Yes but I feel he is beginning to look at Saya." she tells her.

"I know".Kagome said to Kikyo,

" What are we going to do about that?"

Sesshoumaru walked out to the garden with Lady Nara." Hello ladies." Sesshoumaru said.

Both of the girls jumped when they heard Sesshoumaru's voice. They both stood up and curtsied to him, saying, "My lord." Sesshoumaru nodded to them in return and they stood.

"Having a nice chat?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, my lord." Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and said,

"Lady Nara, I would like to introduce you to Kikyo, Kagome's sister, who works in the kitchens. The little girl earlier was her other sister, lady Saya."

"Nice to meet you Lady Kikyo, he said to her.

"Like wise." Kikyo said to him

"So I hope you're enjoying your time here." Kagome said to Lady Nara.

"Oh yes your husband was just giving me a tour of the castle"

"Lady Nara I have to see to some things please feel free to keep Kagome and her sister company he said as he left the gardens to find Saya

Sesshoumaru walked into Saya's painting room and when he saw all of her paintings that she had already done, his eyes widened. She looked up from her painting and when she saw him, she gasped and stood in front of the one she was doing. "Why are you hiding it, Saya?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking towards her.

"Because, it's not done yet!" Saya said, spreading her arms out to her sides, covering the canvas.

"Alright, I'll let you cover it with the sheet so you can show me the other ones, ok? " He asked. Saya nodded and when he turned around, he heard the sheet rustle, and Saya said, "Ok, you can turn around now."

Sesshoumaru turned back around and said, "So, do you want to show me all of your paintings?"

"Yes, she took him by the hand and led him over to some of her recent paintings, This one I drew after I sat in the garden for a while. It was a painting of the roses in the garden with the sun over head, I started to paint a big white Dog but Kagome said that would ruin it. "she told him.

"Oh really?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh!" Saya said, smiling up at him. She led him over to another one and said, "I painted this one after I saw Kikyo the other day." It was Kikyo in a blue silk dress, looking out of a window to the moon and stars, smiling. "Speechless, huh?" Saya said, looking up at him.

"Yes, I am." Sesshoumaru said, still looking at it.

"Saya you have a great talent." he said to her he ran a hand over her face, "You're such a beauty, do you know that, You have surpassed both of your sisters in looks and manners." he told her.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, So are you going to keep up your part of the deal and let me learn like Lady Rin?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am going to keep up my end of the deal. You start tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said, smirking down at her.

She smiled up at him and said, "Would it be ok if I continued my painting, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Saya said.

"Yes, go ahead. I'll come check on you later." Sesshoumaru said, running his fingers through her hair before leaving the room.

Saya walked over to the covered canvas and took the sheet off, revealing a picture of Sesshoumaru and next to him his demon form. "He'll love this one." Saya said, picking up her brushes and continuing.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth. "I just don't trust him he's been looking at Saya a lot lately." Kagome said to Kikyo and Naraku.

"Kagome I doubt Sesshoumaru has interest in Saya." he said to her.

"Yeah but all the sudden she has breasts!, and he's a jerk anyway he raped me!. what makes you think he won't rape her?" she asked him.

"Kagome, if he has an interest in Saya, why do you think he has an interest in me?" Naraku asked, looking at the pacing woman.

"I don't know, maybe because he's sick?" Kagome said, stopping to look at him. "Oh, he's coming." She said, seeing Sesshoumaru come up the path.

"Ladies I hope everything is well he said looking at Naraku.

"Yes we were just looking at the roses." Kagome said to him.

"They're nice, I saw Saya's paintings she's really talented you should be proud Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her. "

"Sesshoumaru can I speak to you alone for a second." Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked away with Kagome."What is it?" he growled at her. " You, leave Saya alone you pervert! she's just a child.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her by her arms say that again!" he hissed

"I said, leave Saya alone. She is only 14, and if I hear that you even lay a finger on her, I will personally kill you." Kagome said. She yanked her arm out of his grip and walked back to where Kikyo and Naraku were. "Lady Nara, will you join my sister and I on our afternoon walk?" Kagome asked, linking her arm with Naraku's. "I'd love to, as long as it is ok with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku said, looking back at him.

"Yes, I have some things to do anyway. I will see you in a few hours." Sesshoumaru said. As they started to walk away, he glared at Kagome, thinking of how to punish her.

Bankotsu found Sesshoumaru out in the gardens is there something wrong?"he asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm just thinking about how to kill Kagome and Kikyo. he said to him, Saya will be spared I have plans for her he told him, "Any word or Naraku and my foolish brother?" he asked.

"Not yet. But I know we're close." Bankotsu said. "Good, hurry up and find them." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes sir" Bankotsu said, walking back into the castle. Sesshoumaru stared down the path that Kagome, Kikyo, and Naraku went once more before walking into the castle himself.

Saya took a break from her painting and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. she grabbed an apple and walked out the kitchen seeing Sesshoumaru talking to some of the castle guards, her jet black hair had specks of paint in it. Sesshoumaru felt Saya behind him and turned to look at her. "Hello Saya finished already?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just taking a break." Saya said, taking a bite of her apple.

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "When do I get to see it?"

Saya smiled again and said, "When I'm done."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and turned back to the guard, saying, "You have your orders, now go." The guard nodded and left, leaving Sesshoumaru and Saya alone

"Where are they going?" she asked him.

"Just to find my brother and cousin, nothing for you to worry about Saya." he told her.

Saya blinked her big blue eyes up at him. Sesshoumaru moved closer to her and bent his head down to kiss her.

Kagome looked at Naraku and Kikyo and said, "I'll be right back." She walked into the castle and into the kitchen to get a drink. When she walked in, she saw Sesshoumaru kissing Saya.

She ran over and pushed him away, yelling, "Get away from her!" She pushed Saya behind her as Sesshoumaru recovered from her push.

"Kagome!, I have warned you not to try me!" he growled .

" I told you to leave her alone!, she isn't for you to ruin!"

Saya was confused one minute she was kissing Sesshoumaru the next Kagome was yelling at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome I wanted the kiss he didn't force me." she told her.

"Don't explain to her Saya," Bankotsu! he yelled.

Bankotsu ran into the kitchen and said, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Take Kagome to her room, now." Sesshoumaru said.

Bankotsu looked to see Kagome looking back at Saya with a confused expression. When he walked over and reached for her arm, she spun around and punched him in the face, forcing him a few steps back.

She picked Saya up, much to her objections, and ran back out into the garden, tears leaking from her eyes. She could hear Sesshoumaru behind her, so she pushed her legs faster.

Naraku saw Kagome running up to him with Saya . "What the hell is going on?!. Naraku demanded.

" He was kissing her!, and she liked it Saya listen to me please Sesshoumaru is evil he eats humans!, he was going to do that to Kikyo and you if I didn't marry him!" she told her.

Naraku saw Sesshoumaru coming closer. "Kagome you bitch!" he yelled at her,

Kagome looked at Naraku and said, "We have to go, now!" He nodded and yanked off the dress to reveal a suit underneath it. He wiped away the makeup and took off the heels. "Hello, cousin." Naraku said, looking at a stunned Sesshoumaru. He picked up Kagome and Saya, Kikyo getting on his back.

"When we're over, we'll all run." Kagome said. Naraku nodded and before Sesshoumaru could say anything, he jumped over the wall, landing on the grass on the other side.

Everyone got off of Naraku and Kagome looked down at Saya and said, "You cannot come back here. He would have killed you if I didn't do what he said. Now go with Kikyo. Now!" She handed the girl to Kikyo and they started running. A few minutes later, Kagome fell to the ground, trying to breath and pull off the necklace.

"Kagome!," Naraku said as he bent down to her.

"It's not coming off, Go! take care of Saya and Kikyo please." she said to him. "I can't leave you here!" he said to her.

"Naraku please he's coming you have to go!." she told him.

"I rather he stick around." Sesshoumaru said as he and the guards surrounded them.

* * *

And for those wondering about Prisoner there are only 3 chapters left! 


	18. Chapter 18

**So you know there is Yaoi in this which is guyxguy action, and mentions of canablism**

Kagome and Naraku both looked up seeing Sesshoumaru and his guards looming over them. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome up by her long thick black hair. "Let go!" Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru's nails dug into her scalp Naraku lunged at Sesshoumaru and was back handed making him fall back onto the ground.

"Learn your place half breed!" Sesshoumaru growled."Take Naraku to my study." Sesshoumaru ordered.

The guards nodded their heads and picked Naraku up by his arms and dragged him away

"Sesshoumaru you bastard! I'll kill you!" Naraku yelled as he was dragged back into the castle.

Sesshoumaru then turned his attention back to Kagome his golden eyes blazing at her. "You almost got away Kagome now Naraku's blood will be on your hands." He tells her.

"I hate you Sesshoumaru you killed my parents, all those innocent people for what?!" She yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his body, "I am King Kagome, my word is law you still have yet to understand that!" he hissed in her ear. He then grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the castle.

"Bankotsu take Kagome to her room and guard it."Sesshoumaru ordered him.

Bankotsu took Kagome and led her upstairs to her room.

Sesshoumaru walked into his study seeing Naraku being held by the guards. "You can let him go." Sesshoumaru tells him The guards do as they're told.

"You're dismissed." he tells them. The guards leave the study shutting the door behind them.

Naraku looked up at Sesshoumaru"Now what?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know Naraku what do you think I should do too you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku didn't answer him no matter what he said Sesshoumaru was going to do too him what he wanted.

"Hmm no answer." he said as he traced his deadly claws on Naraku's face. Naraku watched those deadly claws as they moved over his face."I know exactly what to do with you." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

Naraku didn't like the sound of that or how Sesshoumaru was looking at him like he was a piece of meat

Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku and grabbed him by his wrists, and licked his lips , I like you better this way." Sesshoumaru tells him and slams him against the wall making Naraku hit his head. "Kagome is no longer of use to me Naraku so you know what I plan on doing with her." he tells Naraku.

Naraku glared at his cousin, saying, "If you hurt her, I'll tear you apart! Limb by limb!!

" Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Just try it." Naraku started to struggle, but Sesshoumaru just tightened his hold on Naraku's wrists, the friction and pressure turning them red. "Sesshoumaru, release me!" Naraku yelled. "Oh, I can't do that. You'll go after Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Your damn right I will!, Let her go if she serves no purpose for you, and what could you possibly want with me?" Naraku asks him, "I'm sure you know I have a young male in my bedroom he is carrying my pup he's really sweet and Kagome isn't good in the bed so you aren't missing anything, but I bet you would be fantastic in the bed." Sesshoumaru tells him looking into his red eyes with his golden ones.

"Your sick minded. We're cousins!" Naraku said, trying to kick Sesshomaru, who just pinned his legs to the wall with his own. "It doesn't matter. Some kingdoms marry in the family, just to keep the blood 'pure,' as they say," Sesshoumaru replied. Before Naraku could say anything, Sesshoumaru's lips where on his. Naraku tried to move, but none of his limbs would work. When Sesshoumaru pulled away, Naraku's face was flushed.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm warning you..." Naraku growled.

"What will you do, cousin? Kill me? You're not strong enough to take me on," Sesshoumaru said, getting the last button of the dress undone. He pulled the dress off to reveal Naraku in his loincloth.

Naraku glared daggers at Sesshoumaru, daring him to let him go and see what would happen.

: "Look at you so cute.' Sesshoumaru says to him. "Now we can go right here or would you like a bed or better yet how about I take you in front of Kagome" Sesshoumaru said liking that idea the best.

Naraku glared at him. "You wouldn't be that heartless!" Naraku says to him.

"Really you do realize who I am?" Sesshoumaru asked him."Oh Bankotsu!" he called. for his advisor while looking at Naraku. smirking.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Bankotsu asked as he walked into the room

. "Set up a room for us," Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eyes off of his cousin.

"Yes, sir, right away," Bankotsu said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Naraku growled, saying, "I'll bite you if you don't let go." "Oh, please, do try," Sesshoumaru said. A few moments later, Bankotsu walked in and said, "Sir, your room is ready."

: "Wonderful will you bring Kagome to the room make sure she is tied and gagged." Sesshoumaru tells him as he lets NAraku go and throws him over his shoulder and walks out the study, Naraku glares at Bankotsu over Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he was taken up the steps to the room and dropped down on to the bed. Bankotsu went down the hall to collect Kagome he grabbed some ropes and a gag and walked into her room.

Kagome looked up when the door opened and when she saw the ropes and gag, she stood up and backed away from Bankotsu until she hit a wall. "W-what are you doing, Bankotsu?" She stammered. "Just following orders," Bankotsu said. He grabbed her wrist and she kicked out at him, only to have him catch her foot and pull the other one out from under her, making her fall on her back. He pinned her hands behind her and tied them before doing the same to her feet. He then put the gag in her mouth and hauled her up and over his shoulder. She screamed, even though it was muffled by the gag. She kicked her tied up feet, but it did no good.

Naraku scrambled away from Sesshoumaru. grabbing one of the pillows and placing it in front of him. "You stay away from me you, you unlawful King!" he says to him. " You're cute when you try to sound all commanding." Sesshoumaru tells him as Bankotsu comes in the room with and angry Kagome over his shoulder. Bankotsu puts Kagome down in a chair . She looks around the room and locks eyes with Naraku and then sees Sesshoumaru and glares at him

"Kagome!" Naraku said, starting forward, only to have Sesshoumaru step in his way. "Like the way he looks, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome tried yelling at him, only to have the gag screw up her words. "You better take a good look, because after the next couple of hours, you two won't see each other ever again," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Naraku. His eyes showed the emotions he was feeling, anger, sadness, love, and many more.

: "Sesshoumaru you know good dog you're a disgrace to the crown!"Naraku yells at him. "Yes I know, you told me this before." Sesshoumaru tells him as he sits down on the bed, Bankotsu make sure I am not disturbed and if Karou needs anything make sure he gets it and tell him I am in a meeting and will see him sometimes tonight." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Yes sir." Bank says bowing and leaves the room. Kagome looks back at NAraku seeing Sesshoumaru touching him, she screams through the gag and kicks her legs trying to get out the chair. Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed NAraku on his lips, smirking knowing this was angering Kagome, Naraku on the other hand was growling low in his throat, and tried to break the kiss using his hands and pushing on Sesshoumaru's chest

Kagome screamed again, kicking her legs, tears streaming down her face. Sesshoumaru smirked in the kiss and forced his tongue into Naraku's mouth. Naraku bit down, hard, drawing blood. Sesshoumaru hissed in pain, drawing back to have a trickle of blood falling from not only his own mouth, but Naraku's as well. He smirked and leaned down, licking the blood off of Naraku. Kagome wriggled in her chair, trying to find some way to undo her ropes.

"What a re you screaming for?!" Sesshoumaru asked her as he broke the kiss and looked over at Kagome, You had your chance to be a Queen and you blew it so I will take Naraku as my own and you will live alone in despair in the dungeons with all those humans I know you , know the ones I am talking about." Sesshoumaru tells her. Kagome's eyes go wide, Kagome struggled more she didn't went to be food. "Sesshoumaru stop this!" Naraku yelled at him.

: Sesshoumaru looked back down at Naraku, saying, "It's true. That's where she's going. Who knows? She might be my next meal." Naraku growled and started to struggle again, trying to move his legs. Sesshoumaru straddled Naraku and pinned his wrists on both sides of his bed. "Now it's time for some fun," he said, leaning down and capturing Naraku's lips yet again, grabbing both of his wrists into his left hand while he untied the sash around his waist. He then drew apart long enough to rip it into four parts. He then quickly bound each wrist before doing the same to Naraku's ankles after some struggle.

Sesshoumaru moved his hands down over Naraku's pale milky legs , "Your skin is so soft." Sesshoumaru says to him."But of course you're a prince." Sesshoumaru tells him and takes his own clothes off . " Lets put on a good show for the former queen." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku as he looks over his shoulder at Kagome, There was nothing Naraku could do at the moment to stop Sesshoumaru from his devious deeds.

Kagome's shoulders shook with her muffled sobs, leaning forward in her chair. Sesshoumaru smirked and started kissing Naraku's neck, biting the skin every once in a while. Naraku tightened his hands into fists and, much to his disagreement, his eyes filled up with tears and they slipped down his cheeks. "So, the Prince sheds tears," Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru went back to nibbling on Naraku's neck, he then licked the side of Naraku's neck, finally coming to the collarbone. Naraku's eyes flicked open. "Stop please!" Naraku said loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. Sesshoumaru paid him no heed and keep moved down Naraku's body and ripped the cloth off that was coving Naraku's area. Naraku yelped when he did this

: Kagome screamed, finally pushing the gag out of her mouth. "Sesshoumaru, stop!! Please, don't do this, I'll do anything!! Please!" "Too late, Kagome. You had your chance," Sesshoumaru said, continuing his assault. "Sesshoumaru, STOP!" Naraku yelled, trying to move his bound leg, only to have Sesshoumaru chuckle.

Sesshoumaru took Naraku's length in his hand and begin rubbing it up and down, Making Naraku moan . Naraku cursed himself as Sesshoumaru was able to turn him on. "Naraku I love you, you can't forget that don't let him sway to his dark side!" Kagome yelled to him. Naraku was finding it hard to listen to Kagome's voice.

: "Don't listen to her, Naraku. Let your feelings decide. Follow my voice, and join me," Sesshoumaru said, gripping Naraku's length harder, making him arch his back and moan louder. "NARAKU! Listen to my voice!! Don't let him control you! Please, you're all I have," Kagome said. 'Kagome...' Naraku thought, memories of their time together flowing through his mind. The next time he opened his eyes, they were a bright red, and he broke the ties on his wrists and ankles. "Kagome!" He yelled, and the next thing Sesshoumaru knew, he was blown out of the room the wall breaking behind him.

: Sesshoumaru slowly stood up and growled low in his throat. "Bankotsu, Jakotsu get in here now!" He yelled as he stormed into the bedroom seeing the two lovers. Kagome was too busy kissing Naraku on his face to notice that Sesshoumaru was back in the bedroom "I am going to kill you, you whore!" Sesshoumaru growled Kagome finally noticed Sesshoumaru and stood up, getting behind a still naked Naraku. "You won't touch her," Naraku growled, his eyes still glowing as he grew his nails into claws. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "You want to fight me? Then let's go!" He then charged at Naraku, swiping at his chest. Naraku jumped out of the way, grabbing Kagome seconds before doing so. He set her on the bed and dodged another blow from Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu finally came in the room, Sesshoumaru sensed them, "Take her now to the dungeons!" he orders them and goes after Naraku." I wanted you to enjoy your first time." Sesshoumaru tells him and takes out his poison whip, NAraku lunged for Kagome and that was all Sesshoumaru needed he hit Naraku on his back with his whip burning his skin. Naraku howled in pain as he fell to the floor, Bankotsu grabbed Kagome as she kicked and screamed and was led out the bedroom

"Kagome!!" Naraku yelled, trying to get up, only to have Sesshoumaru step on his back and push him down, making him yell in pain. "Naraku!!" Kagome screamed as Jakotsu and Bankotsu dragged her down the stairs. Naraku clawed at the floor, not getting any leverage.: Sesshoumaru whipped him again, making him yell at the top of his lungs.

Sesshoumaru then bent down and pulled Naraku by his hair and threw him on to the bed on his stomach and climbed on top of him ." You brought this on yourself !" Sesshoumaru hissed and thrust into Naraku, You could hear his screams through out the whole castle, If you please me Naraku her life will be spared for a few more days." Sesshoumaru tells him. Kagome heard the screams as she was taken down to the dungeons

"No!!" She screamed, jumping and kicking her legs as they dragged her to a cell. "Let. Me. Go!!" She screamed as they threw her in and locked the door. She ran to the door and said, "Let me out of here, NOW!!"

"Oh, right away your highness!" Jakotsu said sarcastically before walking back up the stairs with Bankotsu. Kagome fell to the floor, her shoulders shaking from sobs as she gripped the bars.

The other prisoners looked at Kagome. "You're no longer the queen you're just like us?" A young boy asked her. Kagome turned around and looked at all them the numbers had tripled since she had last been down here. "Yes I'm sorry I tried to help you, but the king is too strong powerful." Kagome tells him. "But we heard that Prince Naraku was here also." another prisoner said. "Kagome cried, "He is but The King has him." she says

The prisoner's eyes widened. "You mean he's not here to help us?" the boy asked. "He is, but Sesshoumaru captured him," Kagome said, sitting down. The boy nodded and said, "I don't want to end up like the others did."

"I know," Kagome said, pulling the small boy into her lap. "It's ok, we'll get out of here," she said, smiling reassuringly at the boy. He smiled back, and he leaned back against her, falling asleep a few minutes later .Sesshoumaru finally pulled out of Naraku after releasing his seed in him Sesshoumaru rolled off of him and sat up.

"That was fun." he says and kisses Naraku on his neck he then grabs some golden chains and placed them on Naraku's wrists and ankles Sesshoumaru then grabbed his clothes and put them back on, "I'm going to check on the prisoners don't worry she'll live." Sesshoumaru tells Naraku and walks out the room Naraku just lay there, curled into a ball. 'Kagome..' he thought, her smiling face a perfect image in his mind. Kagome leaned back against the bars and stared at the ceiling, the boy's chest going up and down in her arms. She looked at the others in the cell and they were staring into the hallway, their eyes wide with fear. She then felt someone grab her hair and her head was yanked back and it hit the bars, making her wince, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she was greeted with Sesshoumaru's golden ones. Her eyes widened in fear, but the boy still slept, oblivious of the commotion around him

"Hello Kagome are you enjoying your stay?"Sesshoumaru asked her as he continued to pull on her hair.

"I'm fine, what do you want?" she asked him as she held the sleeping boy.

"I came down here to see how you all are doing." Sesshoumaru tells her as he looks at all the prisoners. "Naraku is resting if you wanted to know. and don't think that I am not going to go after your two sister." he says to her as he takes his key out and opens the cell door it creaks as he opens it and steps in.

: Kagome quickly, but carefully, stood up, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy. She then stepped away from Sesshoumaru and glared at him, saying, "Leave them out of this." "I don't think so. Two of my servants escaped, and I intend to get them back," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kagome shifted the boy's weight, making sure he wouldn't fall. She turned around and found his mother staring at him worriedly. She handed him to her and smiled before turning back to Sesshoumaru and saying,

"Look, if you want to punish me, then fine. But leave my sister, and these poor people, out of it."

"Why do you assume I want to listen to anything that is coming out of your mouth?" Sesshoumaru asked her. And besides your punishment will be your death." Sesshoumaru tells her as he walks over to the mother and her sleeping son. "Your son smells wonderful." he tells her.

Kagome growls. "Leave him alone you bastard!, you should be shot!" she hissed at him. "How can you be this way when Rin is half human, how do you think she would feel if she knew what you were doing?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and slapped her making her fall to the floor. he then walked over to one of the older males that looked to be around Naraku's age and picked him up by his shirt and walked over to the cell door and began walking out with the man. Kagome slowly sat up wiping her face.

"Sesshoumaru, put that man down. Now," Kagome said just as Sesshoumaru started to close the cell door. "Oh, this is my next meal, Kagome. I'm not letting him go," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kagome had slipped off her shoes while she was on the ground, so she then walked up to him and punched him in the face, making him let the man go. He ran back into the cell to his family and stood there, embracing them. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome and said, "You're going to pay for that."

Sesshoumaru then walked over to Kagome and slashed her across her face with his claws making her face bleed. He ten looked at all the prisoners. "Follow her and you'll all regret it!" Sesshoumaru growled at them before storing out the cell locking the door he would send Bankotsu down here later.

* * *

Saya and Kikyo finally made it to Naraku's hide out where Inuyasha and Shiori were.

"Kikyo, Saya!" Shiori said, seeing the two girls walk in. She walked over to them and the three embraced. Saya started crying, hugging Shiori tighter while the two girls tried to soothe her. "We're never going to see Kagome again, are we?" She asked a few minutes later, after she calmed down. "We will, Saya. I promise we'll see her again," Kikyo said, hugging her little sister.

Inuyasha walked over to the three. "Look stop crying, so Naraku and Kagome are being held huh?" He asked. "Yes, we turned around and saw Sesshoumaru and his guards taking them away." Kikyo told him. "Well for now you guys need to rest I have a feeling Sesshoumaru isn't going to be killing them anytime soon so we need to think of a good plan, fist of all Kikyo how many people were in the dungeons?" Inuyasha asked her. "When I was kept down there there were at least a hundred." Kikyo tells him. "Damn and it's probably twice as many now." Inuyasha says.

Kikyo led Saya to an empty corner in the cave and sat down with her, Inuyasha and Shiori following. "So what are we going to do?" Kikyo said as se got Saya to relax and looked down at her, saying, "Go to sleep, Saya." The smaller girl nodded and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was asleep. "I'm not sure. We have to think," Inuyasha said after making sure Saya really was asleep.

Kikyo looked at down at Saya "I wish none of this never happened why did , Why is he like this Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked him.

"I don't know he wasn't always like this like I told Naraku it started after he married Sara, I caught him in his demon from and that's when I ran away and he's been looking for me every since." He says.

* * *

Bankotsu walked to the bedroom where Sesshoumaru was currently in with Naraku. "Sire I checked on Karou and he misses you." he says

"Tell him I'll be there soon, I'm busy in the study," Sesshoumaru replied. Bankotsu nodded and bowed before leaving the room. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "How do you think Kaoru would react to you doing this?" Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "He'll never know." Naraku then smelled Kagome's blood on Sesshoumaru. "What the hell did you do to her!?" He yelled, and Sesshoumaru chuckled, saying, "She was punished. But don't worry, she's still breathing."

: Naraku looked at the golden chains. "Why the hell do you want an heir from me when you're having one with Karou?" Naraku asked him.

"I am hoping between you tow I have boys I really don't want Rin having any authority but more than that I like to see what you look like with my pup." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku growled as he looked at him. Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed Naraku on his lips before getting up, I have to speak with Bank about something ,"Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asks him

"A little," Naraku said, sitting up.

"I'll send something up," Sesshoumaru said before walking out of the room. Naraku sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them. 'I hope Kikyo and Saya got there ok.' He thought.

Kagome started wiping the blood off of her face with her dress when the little boy woke up. When he saw what she was doing, he got up off of his mother and walked over to her, saying, "Are you ok?" She looked down at him and said, "I'll be fine." A small smile was on his face and he hugged Kagome, surprising her. "I'm sorry he treats you like that," he said. Kagome smiled and said, "It's not your fault."

"Bankotsu I want you to go back down to the dungeons and bring up a male with light brown hair and if you have to beat Kagome ." Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks out to the garden. "Oh and tell Jakotsu to bring Karou down and have them send up some food to Naraku. Sesshoumaru says to him and then walks out to the garden.

: Bankotsu bowed and left to do what he was told. "Jakotsu, take Kaoru to Lord Sesshoumaru, then have food sent up to Naraku," Bankotsu said, walking by the other man. "Alright," Jakotsu said, going up the stairs and heading to Sesshoumaru's room. He knocked on the door to hear Kaoru say, "Come in." He walked inside and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru would like to see you."

Kaoru stood up and smiled, saying, "Ok." Jakotsu nodded and led him back downstairs and out to the garden where Sesshoumaru was.

Karou 's short red hair was pulled back into a ponytail he wore a blue and white robe he was starting to show, He walked out to the garden and smiled when he saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru!" he said and ran to the king and hugged him around his waist. "Where have you been I missed you." Karou tells him looking up into his golden eyes.

"I had some prisoners that needed my attention." Sesshoumaru tells him. Jakotsu took the plate upstairs himself to Naraku. "Hey handsome." Jakotsu said with a grin.

Naraku looked up at Jakotsu before looking down again, not talking to him. "What's wrong? Not happy?" Jakotsu said as he set the food down, smirking.

"Do I look happy you fool?!" Naraku hissed.

"Mm no you don't but shouldn't you be glad he wants to keep you alive?" Jakotsu asked him.

"He's only keeping me alive for his own selfish pleasure." Naraku says to him as he smelled the food is this regular food or the other?" he asked.

" It's the regular." Jakotsu tells him and leaves him to eat.

Bankotsu walked over to the male Sesshoumaru had earlier and pulled him up by his hair. " You come near me Kagome and I have orders to beat you." Bank warns her.

Kagome didn't care and lunged at Bankotsu and attacked him Bankotsu put the man back and took out a whip and beat Kagome till she was bleeding before walking out the cell taking the man with him. "I warned you." he said as he locked the cell door.


	19. Chapter 19

Bankotsu took the male up the steps where Sesshoumaru was currently sitting at the dinning hall. "Here you go Sire." Bankotsu says as he throws the male at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Why do you have Kagome's blood on you?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he looked down at the male at his feet who was trembling.

"She tried to attack me, so I beat her like you said, Sire," Bankotsu said, bowing again. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Even after your warning, she would still attack?" "She cares about her people," the male said weakly, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "Kagome won't be comforting you anymore, little boy," Sesshoumaru growled.

"You can leave us Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru says to him. Bank nodded his head and left the room.

"Please don't eat me, I can be a servant for you." he tells Sesshomaru . Sesshoumaru looked at him

"Get up have a seat .' he tells him as the maids come out with food for him to eat."What is your name?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Soran," the male said, taking a seat cautiously. Sesshoumaru nodded as a plate was placed before each of them. "Eat," Sesshoumaru said, taking a bite of his food. Soran hesitated before starting to eat. Sesshoumaru looked up at him from time to time, and Soran didn't notice as he continued eating.

Soran ate as slowly as he could, "Tell me Soran are the others still on Kagome's side?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he put his fork down and folded his hands.

"I..I don't know Sire she was beat pretty bad by your guard, so I can't say." Soran says. "And how do you feel about Prince Naraku?" he asked him.

"All I know is he is a good prince." he says

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued eating, realizing he was gripping his silverware with excessive force. He set it down and looked at Soran and said, "Soran, how did you feel when you were down there in the dungeons?"

"No very good, Sire," Soran replied, glancing up at the demon.

"That is the price humans play you're the weak species none of you even tried to fight back, and my guards are human." Sesshoumaru tells him. Soran's blue eyes had fear in them. "I..I was to afraid, if tried to flee and then you came it would be worse." he tells him

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "You should be afraid. I am more powerful than you. I could kill you in an instant." Soran nodded, controlling his hands as they started to shake. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, saying, "What do you want me for, Sire?"

"What do you think I want you for?, he picked up the silver bell and rang it, Bankotsu came back into the room.

" Yes Sire?" he says.

"Bring Naraku down in his chains with a robe on." he tells him.

Bankotsu bowed his head and left. "Now to answer your question, Soran you're going to die I just have to decide when." Sesshoumaru tells him

Soran's eyes widened and he said, "Why do you despise humans so much?" "Because, you are inferior, and I have control over you," Sesshoumaru replied. Bankotsu walked up to the room and walked inside, saying, "Put a robe on, Sesshoumaru wants to see you." Bankotsu removed the chains on Naraku's wrist as he slid his arms into the sleeves. Once the robe was on, Bankotsu put the chains back on and led Naraku out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Naraku walked into the room ." What do you want now?" Naraku asked him as he folded his arms over his chest. "Still rude as ever, tell me NAraku did you smell Banktsou?" Sesshoumaru asks him. Narfaku turned around and sniffed him. "You bastard what the hell did you do to her?!" he asked him

"Just as my lord ordered. She put up a fight, and I beat her," Bankotsu said, smirking. Naraku punched him in the face, sending him to the floor. Naraku turned back around and glared at Sesshoumaru, growling, "You son of a bitch. I'll kill you!" He started towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed Naraku by his arms, "Now, now, you don't want to hurt the baby now do you?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he sat back down and pulled Naraku into his lap "Baby?" Naraku asked his eyes going wide.

"Yes baby." Sesshoumaru tells him

Naraku slowly looked down at his stomach. When he looked back up, he yelled, "You got me pregnant?" Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. Naraku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Sesshoumaru chuckled and started playing with a strand of Naraku's hair, whispering, "I know what you're thinking. What are you going to tell Kagome?"

"No what I'm thinking right now is how to kill you!" Naraku growled.

"Oh calm down Naraku, I told you in the room I was going to do this to you." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku looked at Soran. "And what is he your next baby maker?" Naraku asks him.

"No I'm going to kill him." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Then why are you feeding him?" Naraku asked, smirking at the question.

"Because, he should have a nice meal before he dies," Sesshoumaru replied, chuckling as Naraku's smirk disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked into Naraku's eyes and said, "You can't kill me, Naraku. I'm too powerful."

"You can die you have to be able too, your own father died." Naraku tells him.

"Yes my father died because he gave up on the diet he outlawed I am not him what is one human life to save mine." Sesshoumaru says as he rubs Naraku's still flat stomach.

Naraku growled and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist, trying to pull his hand away from him. Sesshoumaru was stronger, and chuckled at Naraku's futile attempts. After a few minutes, Naraku stopped struggling, letting Sesshoumaru continue to stroke his stomach.

Saron was done eating and wiped his mouth. Sesshoumaru looked over at him "Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked him. "Yes Sire, thank you." he tells him. Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his neck." See how kind I can be?" he says to Naraku. "No y oou bastard you're still going to kill him!" he yells

: "Yes, but at least I fed him, didn't I?" Sesshoumaru said, nibbling on Naraku's collarbone. Naraku pulled away and growled, "Stop that."

"Why should I? You're mine, Naraku, and I can do what ever I please," Sesshoumaru replied before pulling Naraku back and kissing him full on the lips.

Naraku growled into the kiss and managed to get out Sesshoumaru's lap, his chains jingling I can't do this Sesshoumaru I can't have this baby knowing you're the father!" he tells him touching his stomach and looking at Bankotsu and then Saron

You're not going anywhere Naraku be glad you're pregant or I would beat you." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Not like you wouldn't anyway, if I found some way to piss you off," Naraku said, scowling at him. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Only if I thought risking my child was worth it."

"It's not going to be your child for long. I'm a demon, you know. I can find ways to terminate my own pregnancy," Naraku said, smirking.

Sesshoumaru stood up now, I will chain you down to the bed! if you even try to kill my child!" Sesshoumaru growls at him, "Bank take Saron to the room and I will see him later.' he tells him as he grabs Naraku by the arm and kisses him on the lips, " I love when you're pissed."he tells his cousin and he pulls him out the room and up the steps to check on Karou

When they walked into the room, Kaoru stood up and said, "Sesshoumaru! Who's this?" "This is Naraku. Naraku, this is my mate, Kaoru," Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku looked at Kaoru and said, "So, he got you pregnant too, I see."

"What are you talking about?" "I just found out that I'm pregnant as well," Naraku said.

Karou glared at Sesshoumaru,"How dare you !, you said you loved me and you go and get another pregnant!, I hate you Sesshoumaru, how could you do this to me?!, Karou was three months pregnant now he grabbed a pillow and threw it in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshoumaru caught the pillow and said, "Kaoru, calm down. Naraku is going to be your partner in the pregnancy. So you'll be helping Naraku along. Alright?" Kaoru felt the tears sliding down his cheeks as he said, "No! I will not help another male you got pregnant, you bastard!" he then went into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind him.

Naraku chuckled and said, "Smooth, Sesshoumaru. Smooth."

"Shut up Naraku!, you still have to tell Kagome how do you think she will take it?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he sits down on the bed waiting for Karou to come out the bathroom,

"Kagome will understand she knows I love her, and that you raped me, !" Naraku tells him, Karou loves you if you weren't so self involved you would see that." Naraku tells him

"I do see it, and that is why I am keeping him alive," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "He's probably hoping you'll fall in love with him, too, over time, you sick bastard," Naraku said, glaring at him. "I know. And who knows, it might happen, it might not. Either way, I'll have a motherly figure for my children," Sesshoumaru replied. Naraku growled and said, "You son of a bitch! You're breaking his heart!"

"This is why you can't rule a kingdom Naraku you're to kind hearted all you do is care about other people's feelings." Sesshoumaru tells him as he get's up and walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on it. "Karou sweetie come on out please I need to talk to you and check on the baby." he tells him. "No!" Karou yelled through the door

Kaoru, I'm not in love with Naraku, if that's what you want to know. You're the only one that I will let share my bed passionately," Sesshoumaru said, trying to sweet talk Kaoru out. "I don't care! You still slept with him and got him pregnant!" Kaoru said, blowing his nose with some tissue. "Kaoru, please come out. I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Naraku glared at the back of Sesshoumaru's head, "You're a real bastard." Naraku tells him as he sits down on the bed watching Sesshoumaru trying to get Karou on his good side." Come on Karou I need to check on our pup, you want it to live don't you?" Sesshoumaru asks him

Kaoru stopped crying and thought about the question for a minute. Sesshoumaru was about to say something else when the door opened and Kaoru sniffled, looking at the ground as he whispered, "Yes..." Sesshoumaru took Kaoru into his arms and kissed the top of his head, saying, "That's my boy. Now we have to check on the pup." Kaoru nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting as far away from Naraku as possible.: Naraku huffed, "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here blame your thickheaded mate." Naraku tells him as he looks around the bedroom . Karou looked at Naraku as Sesshoumaru palced his hand on his stomach." The pup is doing great." Sesshoumaru tells him, "But you need to eat mre red meat." he says

"Does it have to be red?" Kaoru asked, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Yes. The pup has to have it's nutrients," Sesshoumaru said, kissing Kaoru on the lips. Kaoru nodded and said, "You know what's best." Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's shoulders as he looked away, wiping his cheek.

"Now you two can get along can't you?" Sesshoumaru asked him, as he looked at Naraku. "I have nothing to say to you, why don't you go and leave the room so I can get to know the other mother?" NAraku says to him. "What do you have to say that you can't say infrint of me?" he asked him. "Well for one he got pregant first so maybe he has some tips." NAraku tells him

: Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Very well. I'll be in the study." he then stood up after kissing Kaoru's available cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "How long have you been pregnant?" Naraku asked, looking at Kaoru from the corner of his eye. "Three months," Kaoru whispered, still not looking at him. "You know I am not the enemy I also know this was your way of staying alive." Naraku tells him. Karou turned to look at him "I didn't want to be a meal can you balme me?" Karou asked him. "No I can't ." Naraku tells him as he moves closer to him. "I'm sorry you're stuck in this." he says

Kaoru sighed and looked at the floor, saying, "Sometimes I am, too." Naraku nodded and was now sitting next to Kaoru. He gently touched Kaoru's shoulder and, when he didn't move away, draped an arm over his shoulders and said, "We'll get through this, Kaoru. I promise." "I know. But he can be a jerk sometimes," Kaoru said. "I know. Hell, I should know. He's my cousin," Naraku replied, chuckling.

"But what happens after I have his pup?" Karou asks him , "Sesshoumaru told me he's keeping you alive so you don't have to worry about dying, and I probably don't either it's kagome that I am worried about Naraku tells him. "What if I talked to Sesshoumaru about her, maybe I can change his mind." Karou tells him

: "No one can reason with Sesshoumaru, Kaoru. I should know, I've tried," Naraku said. "I can do it. I'm his mate, after all," Kaoru replied. Naraku sighed and said, "Alright, if you believe you can. If you succeed, I will forever be in your debt," Naraku said. Kaoru nodded and smiled, making Naraku smile, too.

"I'm go now." Karou tells him and gets off the bed and walks over to the door and opens it, "Hey Naraku make sure you eat don't hurt the baby becasue of the stupid father." he tells him and walks out the bedroom and down to Sesshoumaru's study. "Sesshoumaru we need to talk." Karou says as he looks at him with his hand on his hip

Sesshoumaru looked up and said, "We do?" "Yes. I want you to free Kagome," Kaoru said, not moving a muscle. "I will not. She deserves to be down there, with her 'people.' She will not be released," Sesshoumaru replied.

: Karou growled and walked over to Sesshoumaru and slammed his hands on the desk, "Look you if you want to see this pup when it is born you will do as I say!" Karou yells at him. Or I'll" Karou said.

"You'll what?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "I'll make sure everyone knows that the queen is in the dungeon

"You won't if you're never allowed to leave the castle," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kaoru smirked and said, "Not if I run away." "Then who will take care of the pup?" Sesshoumaru said. "Naraku will, because I'll take him with me," Kaoru said. Sesshoumaru growled and slammed his palms onto the desk, standing and shouting, "You will not be allowed to leave that room, Kaoru! Do you understand me!"

Karou jumped some, "I'm not a child Sesshoumaru!, and I will go through with it if you don't let her go!" Karou tells him. standing his ground. Sesshoumaru walked from around the desk and looked at his little mate, "Bold little thing aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "You have to let her go!" Karou yelled at him

: "I don't have to do a damn thing! She is my wife, and I will have her down there as I please!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Then I will never let you touch me again, and I will leave tonight, along with Naraku," Kaoru said, staring straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru drew his hand back to hit Kaoru, and he didn't even flinch. "I'm not afraid of you anymore," Kaoru said .Sesshoumaru growled and walked over to the door and opened it and saw Bankotsu and pulled him into the study, "Get Kagome and bring her up here now!" Sesshoumaru tells him Bank nods his head and goes to get Kagome. "Are you happy now?" he asks Karou

"Not till I see Kagome." Karou tells him as he folds his arms and takes a seat in the chair in front of the desk and crosses his legs looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to Karou and waited for Bankotsu to bring Kagome up from the dungeons. Kagome was huddled in a corner looking at the prisoners when Bankotsu came down for her, by now she had stopped bleeding.

"Sesshoumaru wants to see you," Bankotsu said.

"Tell him he can go to hell," Kagome growled. Bankotsu walked into the cell and said, "Not a chance. Now, are you going to come with me peacefully, or do I have to beat you to unconsciousness?" Kagome hesitantly stood up and walked out of the cell, walking in front of Bankotsu as they walked up the stairs.

: Bankotsu walked Kagome up the steps and led her up to the study where Sesshoumaru and Karou were currently in ." Here she is Sire.' Bank said bowing to him.

"Thank you Bankotsu you can leave close the door behind you." he says.

"What the hell do you want with me Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome yelled at him as she looked at Karou.

Kagome!" Kaoru said, standing up. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'll say it again. What do you want with me?"

"I just might be letting you go," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome fingered the necklace he had given her and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied.

"What's the catch?" she asked not trusting the dog demon. "There is none you're free to go and find your sisters." Sesshoumaru tells her. "What about Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Him, he won't be leaving the place for a very long time." he tells her as he looks at Karou.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "Kagome... Sesshoumaru raped him, and now he's pregnant with his child," Kaoru said. Tears slid down Kagome's cheeks as she fell to her knees. "You couldn't leave him alone, could you? He is the most important thing to me, and you had to take him!" Kagome said, letting her face fall into her hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome fell to her knees he loved to see her suffer and was very happy to know he had taken the last person whom she truly loved away from her. Karou came over to Kagome and bent down to her and hugged her around the waist."Shh it's okay." Karou said to her as he rubbed her head.

"No, it's not okay. None of this is okay! , Naraku and I can never be together now because of him."Kagome tells Karou.

"Yes you can, Kagome. You can still be together," Karou told her.

"Not if he's having his child!" Kagome said. She glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "We WILL leave this place. Me AND Naraku. I won't let you keep him for your sick ways, you sorry version of a king!"

Sesshoumaru got up from behind the desk and walked over to Kagome and bent down to her now inches away from her face. "You really want to start with me when I hold your life in my hands at this very moment?" Sesshoumaru asks her. Kagome closed her eyes.

"I hate you why do this to me Sesshoumaru you have Karou, Naraku was the only good thing I had." She tells him. "He is of royal blood you're not, you're nothing but a human your blood itself is filthy!" he growls and grabs her chin and squeezes it with his fingers as his claws dig into her flesh

Kagome whimpered as his claws pierced her skin, beads of blood forming around them. "If my blood is so filthy, then why bother with me in the first place? Why bother with Karou, he's human as well," Kagome said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Karou looked at him as well, waiting for his answer.

Sesshoumaru took his claws away from her face and leaned in and licked the blood off her face he then sat back on his knees and smirked. "You my dear had no choice but to come to me your father and mother owed me taxes so you and your sisters would meet me anyway, and I wanted you the moment I saw you so I had you, but your ways make me sick you seem to forget I killed my first wife she only lived as long as she did was because she was pregnant." Sesshoumaru tells her

"And as far as Karou he isn't human he looks it but he's not how else do you think I could get him pregnant he's an element demon." He says to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome said, looking at Karou.

"It's true. I'm sorry, Kagome, I should have told you," Karou said, looking down at his hands. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "If he's an element demon, then he shouldn't be locked up in here! He should be out with his natural home! Demons like him travel a lot and usually don't stay in one place. He should be doing what his ancestors have been doing since the beginning of time!"

"Not if I so choose," Sesshoumaru said.

"I won't let you get away with this," Kagome hissed.

Sesshoumaru laughed, he couldn't help but laugh at Kagome she was too funny."You're so funny you really believe that you can stop me I don't know what I have to do to prove my point that I am the law." Sesshoumaru says to her and stands up and brushes the piece of lint off his pants."Naraku is mine he will never be yours Kagome, he carries one of my heirs "You have a choice you either leave now and I'll take that necklace off of you, or you end up as a meal and judging by how your blood taste you will be very tasty." He tells her.

Karou gasped."Sesshoumaru you wouldn't!" he says to him

"I would. What do you think I have for dinner every night? Those who cannot work and are not useful is dinner to me," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Karou.

"How can you do that! What makes you think they are not useful? If they cannot work, then send them back home to their friends and families, where they belong!" Karou said, standing.

"Because, they are of no use to them, either. They should be dead if they are not useful," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well what is it going to be Kagome, I'll give you till the time I come back from checking on Naraku and if you haven't made a choice by then I'll make up your mind for you and don't get any bright ideas of escaping the guards are everywhere."Sesshoumaru warns both of them and walks out the office and slams the door closed.

Kagome jumped when she heard him slam the door. "He's not really giving me much of a choice is he?" Kagome asks Karou as he feels the necklace around her neck. "You think he'll let me say goodbye to Naraku?" she asks Karou as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know. You're going to go find your sisters, aren't you?" Karou said.

"Yes. But don't give up, Karou. I WILL get you out of here. We'll make an attack plan, and get you AND Naraku out. I promise," Kagome said, hugging Karou. He hugged her back and whispered, "While I believe you'll try, I'm not getting my hopes up." Kagome nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Sesshoumaru walked into Naraku's bedroom, Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru and threw a Pillow at him."What did you do want haven't you done enough damage??!" Naraku growled at him. Sesshoumaru sidestepped the pillow. "Be nice, I came to check on you, Kagome is down stairs making a very important decision that will change her life." Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks over to the bed.

"What have you done now?" Naraku growled at him.

"I'm giving her a chance to the freedom she so desires," Sesshoumaru said, sitting down beside Naraku. Naraku glared at him and said, "You're forcing her to leave, because it's either that or she becomes food, right?"

"Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes, I'm forcing her to leave. I already have you and Karou, what would I need her for?" Sesshoumaru said.

"She is the Queen did you forget you married her?" Naraku asked him as he got out the bed bit the golden chains still jingled as he walked over to the window."I haven't forgotten that is taken care of their will be an announcement tomorrow, isn't this better Naraku she gets to live that is what you want, if not the other option is fine with me." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"How do you know she isn't carrying your pup?" Naraku asks him and turns around and faces him.

"Seeing as I haven't slept with her since I brought Karou here I doubt it." Sesshoumaru says to him. "Anyway would you like to come down and find out her fate?"Sesshoumaru asks him as he gets off the bed.

"Yes, I would," Naraku said. "Then come with me," Sesshoumaru replied, standing.

"It's kind of difficult to walk in these cuffs, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over, pulling a ring of keys from his robe. He pulled out the one for the ankle cuffs and undid them, un attaching them from the handcuffs, as well, leaving the handcuffs around his wrists. "Now we can go," Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru walked out the bedroom with Naraku following behind him. Naraku walked down the steps and sighed as he followed Sesshoumaru to the study. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in as did Naraku.

Kagome looked up when she saw Naraku and smiled and went to run to him when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the arm "Not so fast Kagome did you make up your mind?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Get off of me let me go to him!" Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me your answer, and I just might," Sesshoumaru said. "I'm going to my sisters," Kagome said through clenched teeth, glaring at him. "Good. Now, would you two love birds like to say goodbye to each other?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking at her.

Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru across his face leaving a hand print and ran to Naraku and hugged him around his neck. "I love you, I love you so much, I have no choice but to leave you." She cried into Naraku's neck.

"I know you don't." Naraku tells her as he runs his hand through her silky black hair. "But I rather know you're alive and out there somewhere then as his meal, your sisters need you."He says to her.

Karou walked over to Sesshoumaru "Why are you being so cruel to her can't you see they love each other?" he asks

"Yes, I can. That's the exact reason why I'm doing this. I like to see them writhing in pain," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked into Naraku's eyes, stroking her thumb on his cheek. "I'll never give up on getting you out of here, Naraku. Never," she said.

"I know. I love you, Kagome," Naraku said, leaning into her touch. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. When they pulled away, she hugged him close. "I know you'll come back, Kagome. I'll never give up hope," Naraku whispered in her ear.

Kagome nodded her head and turned to face Sesshoumaru "Go ahead Sesshoumaru take the necklace off of me and I'll go." She said with tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If you come back here out of stupidity, I will not have mercy on you." Sesshoumaru tells her and undoes the necklace and takes it from around her neck. Kagome neck felt so much lighter now. "One day you won't always win, if not me someone will save those poor prisoners." Kagome tells them.

"Many have tried." Sesshoumaru tells her and walks over to Naraku and puts his hand on his belly "Did you feel our baby when you touched him?' Sesshoumaru asks her.

"It is not my child by choice," Naraku growled, pushing Sesshoumaru's hand from him. "Yes, I did. And in my heart I hope it does not turn out like you, but like Naraku, and Karou. They are much kinder than you'll ever be," Kagome said. She walked up to Naraku and kissed him again. "For the road," she said, smiling sadly.

She looked at Karou and said, "Goodbye." "'Bye," Karou replied. She glared at Sesshoumaru as she walked past. "They will turn out like me, Kagome. They have my blood," he told her.

"They have theirs, too," she replied as she walked down the stairs.

Well now that she is gone how about the three of us go out to the gardens you two could use some fresh air." Sesshoumaru says to them and walks over to Karou and takes his hand in his."Bankotsu get in here now." He calls. Bankotsu walks into the study and bows. "Yes your highness?" Bankotsu asks him.

"I want you to take that scroll on my desk and announce to my kingdom that Kagome is no longer the Queen, the marriage is over I have found two new mates and they're expecting." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"What?!" Naraku growled, I am not your mate you crazy dog you raped me you only have the upper hand because.. "Because I am stronger than you." Sesshoumaru interrupts him with a grin on his face "make the announcement." Sesshoumaru tells Bankotsu

"Yes, your highness," Bankotsu said, walking out of the room. Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "Be glad I am pregnant, Sesshoumaru, for if I weren't, I would kill you where you stand."

"As if you could. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already," Sesshoumaru said. Naraku didn't answer, turning and walking out of the room.

Kagome walked into the stable and said, "Prepare the finest horse we have, please. The lord is letting me out for a ride," she said. "Yes, milady," the servant said, bowing. In moments he had Sesshoumaru's prize horse ready. "Thank you," she said as she got on. The servant bowed and led the horse out of the stable. She had just taken the reigns when

Bankotsu walked onto the balcony. "By Lord Sesshoumaru's royal decree, Kagome Higurashi is no longer the queen of these lands. Lord Sesshoumaru has two new mates, and they are both expecting his heirs," he said. The servant went to grab the reigns back, but Kagome quickly changed her saddle position and kicked it's sides, sending it galloping. "Wait!" the servant called, running after her. She saw the main gates and the guards started to close it. She had the horse jump over them just as the gate was about to close and made it out onto the road. She had him go faster, tearing down the dirt path.

Bankotsu looked over the balcony after reading the scroll to all and saw Kagome leave with Sesshoumaru's precious horse hell was going to break loose now and he saw Sesshoumaru with Naraku and Karou walking out to the gardens. Bankotsu walked off the balcony and walked down quickly to the gardens where Sesshoumaru was and tripped on a rock and fell into the grass. Sesshoumaru turned his head and saw Bankotsu on the ground." What in the world are you doing?" he asks him.

Bankotsu quickly stood up and brushed his clothes off. "N..nothing I was just coming to see you. My king where are you headed?" he asks him.

Kagome kept riding till she could no longer see the palace now she had to find her two sisters she knew that they were with Inuyasha and Shiori.

"I am heading into the gardens with Naraku and Karou. What has happened?" Sesshoumaru said, eyeing Bankotsu. "Nothing, my lord!" Bankotsu said.

"Why do I not believe you?" Sesshoumaru said.

Bankotsu looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes,"It's just that well um Karou looks like he is ready to pop any minute now are you sure he should be outside?" Bankotsu asks him

The stable boy ran over to Bankotsu and stopped in his tracks when he saw Sesshoumaru and shook very badly and hid behind Backstop Naraku looked at the two he wondered what was up why were they looking so terrified

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at the servant.

"N-nothing, my lord..." he replied, still hiding behind Bankotsu. "Why are you here and not attending to the horses?" Sesshoumaru said.

"U-um... well, I..." he stuttered. "I'll go see for myself," Sesshoumaru growled, walking past the two..

Sesshoumaru walked into the stable seeing his horses he walked down till he came to and empty stable. He growled low in his throat where was his prized horse his white stallion. Sesshoumaru stormed out of the stables and walked back over to Bankotsu and the stable boy he pushed Bankotsu out the way and grabbed the boy by his collar where is Mystique at!" he growls down at him as he bared his milky white fang

"T-the queen took him," the servant stammered. "SHE IS NOT THE QUEEN ANY LONGER!" Sesshoumaru roared, throwing the servant. "I want her FOUND! I don't care what you do to her, but bring back my damn horse!!" He roared at the guards.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru."You promised that she was going to be okay you said you wouldn't harm her if she left!" Naraku yells at him as he walks over to Sesshoumaru." Shut up I want my horse and I will have Mystique back you get that!" Sesshoumaru tells him.

"It's a horse! You can get another one!" Naraku growled. "I will get him back, and if she is found with him, she will be killed," Sesshoumaru growled. "I won't let you harm her!" Naraku yelled

"Yes, sir," Bankotsu said, bowing and leaving.

Naraku glared at him and said, "You would probably do that anyway, so either way it probably won't matter. I'll be lucky if I get out of these cuffs," he said. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "If you're good then you will."

Bankotsu got the guards and gave them orders to go and find Mystique. Karou looked at Sesshoumaru so are you taking us back inside the palace now?" he asks Sesshoumaru. "I don't know I shouldn't let that wench ruining my day let's go you two need fresh air." He says to them."What about him?" Naraku asked as he looked at the stable boy and pointed to him. The boy was still on the ground looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the boy and looked down at him."What should I do with you, you let my precious baby be taken by that bitch!" Sesshoumaru growled at him."My king I am sorry she said you gave her permission to ride to day and that was before Bankotsu made the announcement." He says

"A few days in the dungeon should help your stupidity," Sesshoumaru said. He looked at the closest guard and said, "Take him down to the dungeons." "Yes, sir," he replied, walking over and grabbing the boy. The boy didn't make a sound as he was led into the castle.

Naraku sighed least, Sesshoumaru didn't kill him. Naraku rubbed his still flat stomach."Thank you for not killing him." Naraku says to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Naraku "Ah you thought I was going to eat him. "I don't eat everyone." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"If I did who would I have to run the castle?" Sesshoumaru asks him

Naraku rolled his eyes and said, "Can we just please go for the walk?"

"Yes, this way," Sesshoumaru said, taking Karou's hand again and leading the way into the gardens. Karou was smiling despite the earlier events. He was finally somewhere where he felt at home. "It's beautiful out today," he said.

"Yes it is." Naraku says to Karou as he glared at the back of Sesshoumaru's head and felt like kicking him in his butt.

"Naraku behave yourself before I put you over my lap and spank you on your bottom." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"You're such a bastard!" Naraku yelled at Sesshoumaru and kicked him in his butt.

Sesshoumaru growled as he was kicked in his ass and slowly turned his head and looked at Naraku and let go of Karou's hand."Trying me already little prince?" Sesshoumaru said to Naraku and slapped him across his face

Naraku's face turned to the side from the blow. He looked at Sesshoumaru and smirked. "As if that hurt. You're getting weak for your age, mutt," he said, knowing he was trying Sesshoumaru's patience. Sesshoumaru growled at him, his hand clenched into a fist

Sesshoumaru had to control himself Naraku was carrying his pup. "You know Naraku if you're trying to make me angry it's worked and the only thing that is saving you from my wrath is the baby inside of you." Seshoumaru growled and grabbed hold of Naraku's hair and pulled his face to him. "You're never getting off these chains!" he hisses in his face.

Naraku chuckled at Sesshoumaru's anger. "That's fine with me," he said. He leaned in and bit Sesshoumaru's neck, hoping to make him angrier. Karou just watched, shocked that Naraku would go so far.

Sesshoumaru growled more in his throat and placed his hand around Naraku's neck tightening his grip on his neck. "You're asking for it! Sesshoumaru growls at him and pushes him back and watches as Naraku falls on his bottom."You want to try me as well Karou the baby will be leaving your body soon I am ready to whip one of you any way.

Karou shook his head, his hands on his belly, saying, "No, I have been good, i don't want to be beaten." "Good," Sesshoumaru said before turning back to Naraku to see him standing already

Naraku smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Are we going to walk or what?" Naraku asks him. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his silver locks

"Of course we're going to walk and then we're going to eat want that be fun" he says with a grin. Naraku narrowed his eyes

"Only if I am allowed to choose my food you sick freak.

"You need nutrients for the pup," Sesshoumaru said. "And I can do that with the food I choose," Naraku said. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Just wait until you have that pup. Then I can give you your punishment."

"Like I'd let you," Naraku said.

"I am not eating humans!" Naraku growled at him "I really wish my father was living you wouldn't be getting away with this!" Naraku tells him

"Yes your daddy did adore you didn't he, they never did find the ones that killed him and your mother." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru when he said that. "No, they didn't." He said backing away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled

"Oh well lets' go for that walk now." He said as he walked pass Karou and headed over to the roses

"You killed my parents, didn't you?" Naraku said, staring at Sesshoumaru with disbelief. "I never said that," Sesshoumaru said, smirking, as he plucked a rose and gave it to Karou.

Sesshoumaru plucked another rose and walked over to Naraku "Here take the rose"Sesshoumaru says to him."Why would you think I would kill your parents my dear they're my family as well how would it benefit me if I killed them he was my father's brother." Sesshoumaru tells him. "So what if he was you still want Inuyasha dead and he is your brother." Naraku tells him

"But what makes you think I wanted my uncle dead?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't know, but I will find out," Naraku replied.

Sesshoumaru placed the rose in Naraku's hand and clenched Naraku's fist around it. He then turned around and said, "Let's continue our walk."

Naraku looked at the back of Sesshoumaru, Naraku had been visiting another village with Shiori when the tragedy happened when they came home the inside castle was filled with blood the guards had been killed as well.

Karou turned his head and saw that Naraku looked sad. "Sesshoumaru, I don't think we should continue with the walk." Karou says to him.

"Why do you say that, Karou?" Sesshoumaru said. He looked back at Naraku and said, "He's fine, Karou. That's his thinking face." He then turned back around and continued walking. Karou hung back until he was walking with Naraku as well.

"It's ok, Naraku," he said, resting his hand on Naraku's arm

Naraku looked up at Karou and smiled."Yeah it's going to be okay." Naraku says to him and smiles and places his hand on Karou's belly and rubs it and feels the baby kick.

"Oh someone is moving around a lot." Naraku says to Karou and smiles up at him."Yeah he's been moving since Sesshoumaru started yelling about his damn horse." Karou says to him. Naraku smirked why was he mad at Kagome when the horse it self didn't buck her off.

He chuckled and said, "It's probably saying, 'calm down dad, it's just a horse!'" He and Karou both laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru said, looking back at them.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just continue walking," Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at them and continued walking Wondering what those two were up too.

"So have you thought of a name for the baby?" Naraku asks him.

"Hmm I don't know yet I am hoping it's a girl but I don't think Sesshoumaru wants another female." Karou tells Naraku as they walk.

"Hmm what's wrong with a girl isn't Rin one. Sesshoumaru Naraku asks him.

"Yes she is one but that doesn't mean I want her to run my kingdom." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku

"Doesn't mean she can't. Rin's a smart girl, she can handle it," Naraku said. "She will be married to a prince in another land, and my first born son will take the throne," Sesshoumaru said, his tone saying the subject was over, but Naraku wouldn't let down. "Just because she's a girl doesn't make her inferior. Look at Kagome. She's smart as well. She stole your horse from you," he said, smirking.

Karou stepped back in case Sesshoumaru threw Naraku across the garden. "You have a lot of nerve Naraku you're really going to be punished once my pup is born." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku and walks over to him.

"And as far as Kagome goes you better pray they don't find her with my horse." Sesshoumaru tells him and grabs Naraku by his wrist and pulls him into his body "I want you to think about the slow death she will have while I am in my true form." He says to Naraku as his lips brush against his.

Naraku bit at Sesshoumaru's lips as they brushed. "We'll see about that," he said, smirking. He pulled away from Sesshoumaru and said, "Come on, Karou, I want to show you something." He grasped Karou's hand in his and pulled him deeper into the garden, leaving and angry Sesshoumaru behind.

Sesshoumaru's blood was boiling now he needed to take his anger out on someone and since Naraku was pregnant he wouldn't do and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Sesshoumaru stalked off, he told the guards to watch Naraku and Karou. Sesshoumaru was so angry he left the palace and went to find a village.

"That was really brave of you Naraku to say and do those things to Sesshoumaru." Karou says to him."Yeah it was I might as well have fun while I am pregnant." He says to Karou.

"But then he'll punish you even more," Karou said. "It'll be worth it, in the end. It's fun seeing him angry," Naraku said, chuckling. Karou shook his head and said, "I'd never have the courage to do that."

"Your type of demon isn't courageous. You're more in tune with nature, which in turn makes you kind," Naraku replied.

"Well least Sesshoumaru didn't threaten to kill you." Karou says to him. "What do you mean?" Naraku asked. "He told me that if I didn't do his bidding he would kill me at least that's how it was in the beginning." Karou tells him.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru always was the type of person that had to have his way even when we were kids if his father said no he would have a tantrum, but what I don't get is Sesshoumaru hate's Inuyasha because he is half human, but doesn't hate me because I am half dog demon and half spider." Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the small village and looked around it so far the villagers hadn't seen him or recognized him.

"I don't know," Karou said, looking at the lilies. "He's...strange like that. He hates half breeds that have human blood, and humanoids, but not any kind of demon as long as they aren't human. It's weird," he said

."My lord, what brings this surprise?" the high priestess of the village asked as she came up from the herb fields, children surrounding her.

"It is weird since he slept with Kagome and Sara, "I know for sure Sara was all human but Inuyasha told me something when I was hiding him at my castle."Naraku says. "What was that?' Karou asks as he turns to face him.

"Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru was fine til their father died he said he caught Sesshoumaru in his true form killing some servants, but why he killed Sara I don't know why she is Rin's mother." Naraku says to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the high priestess and then looked at the children. "I came to see how the village is fairing since I was last here." Sesshoumaru tells her as he walks pass her and looks around.

"I heard that you and the Queen are no longer together. I am sorry to hear that." She says.

"It was my decision. We did not get along well," Sesshoumaru said.

"I see," she replied. She looked down at the children and said, "Alright, dears, why don't you take these back to my hut for me? I'll be there soon."

"Yes, ma'am," they said, smiling, and ran off down the road. She turned toward Sesshoumaru and said, "We have been fairing well, actually. This year's harvest will be very fruitful for the village. The herbs have grown nicely, as well."

"That is good and I see that there are many children here as well."Sesshoumaru says to her. "Yes of course why wouldn't there be?" she asks him.

Sesshoumaru walked pass her and looked over at the women selling different herbs. "I hear there will soon be two new babies in the palace." The priestess says to him.

"Yes there will be hopefully boys, tell me would you tell me if there were some people giving you problems?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

"No, not really I mean the kids do things but their kids and kids do things." She says.

"What have the children been doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just being children, sir. Chasing the other children or the village strays. Nothing bad enough for punishment," she replied.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn't like he never killed a child before he growled to himself damn Naraku for getting on his nerve he then turned to the priestess and looked her over and touched her cheek "And what about you have you done anything that is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Karas looked up at Sesshoumaru "My King why are you looking at me like that?" she asked getting a bit scared.

Sesshoumaru's eyes started switching from gold to red "whatever do you mean my dear?" Sesshoumaru asked her Karas looked up at him "Please don't kill me in front of all theses people!" she says to him.

"It will set an example that even if a single child is out of line, they will be punished," Sesshoumaru said, feeling his claws grow, feeling poison seep into them. He quickly dragged them across her face, leaving three scratches on her cheek.

Karas screamed out and a young girl with pink hair and big blue eyes ran up to Sesshoumaru."What did you do to my mommy!" she cries out. Karas fell to the ground on her knees Seira it's okay mommy was bad." She tells her.

Naraku and Karou looked around wondering where Sesshoumaru had snuck off too." Where did he disappear to, I was sure he would come and yell at you for biting him." Karou says to Naraku

"He's angry, and he can't punish either of us, and he can't kill any more servants...Karou, where's the nearest village? Do you know?" Naraku said, looking at him. "Yeah, it's a few miles that way," Karou said, pointing in the direction. "That's where he went," Naraku said.

"Mommy, you didn't do anything!!" Seira said, kneeling next to Kara. "Yes I did. I disobeyed. I was bad. It's ok, honey," Kara said

"You don't think he would destroy a village just because you bit him do you?"Karou asks Naraku.

"Maybe not destroy but he's going to do some damage."Naraku says to him.

"Great he's a king and can't stop acting like a child." Karou says as he rubs his stomach.

Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl "Odd color." He says feeling no emotion for killing her mother he bent down to Seira and picked her up holding her in his arms." You will come with me." He says to her and places his hand over the back of her head and causes her to fall asleep.

"No! Please!" Kara said, looking up at Sesshoumaru. Blood was still running down her face. "Please, she's all I have!" she said.

"Think of this as punishment," Sesshoumaru said, turning around and walking away. "Please, don't take my baby!!" Kara cried, standing, but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

Seira was sleeping peacefully in Sesshoumaru's arms as he made his way back to the castle he walked into the garden and heard Naraku and Karou talking about him saying how he was so spoiled and stubborn at times Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as he walked over to the two. "I see you two had enough brains not to run away." Sesshoumaru says to them.

Naraku turned his head and saw a little girl with pink hair in Sesshoumaru's arms. "What are you doing with a kid?" he asked.

"I took interest in her, and brought her here," Sesshoumaru said.

"You took someone's child!?" Karou said, staring at him in astonishment.

"Yes, I did," Sesshoumaru replied, looking at the sleeping girl. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Destroying someone else's family?"

"What other family have I destroyed Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he adjusts Seira in his arms.

"Oh I don't know Kagome's, mine the list is too long for me to count on two hands." He says to Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't destroy your family isn't Shiori still alive?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him."Yes she is because you don't know where she is."Naraku growls at him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Karou. "Isn't she cute it was her hair that made me want her." Sesshomaru tells him.

Naraku gritted his teeth "She isn't a toy!" he yelled

"She is if I say so," Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at him.

"She is a human being, not some... some THING that you can control!" Naraku yelled, his hands clenched into fists, glaring at Sesshoumaru with hatred in his eyes

"You have 4 months Naraku and then you're going to regret everything that is coming out that mouth of yours." Sesshoumaru tells him. Siera rubbed her eyes."Mommy what's going on?" she asked as she opened her blue eyes looking around and then up at Sesshoumaru."Let me go. Mommy help me!" she yelled. Kaoru sighed as he looked at the little girl wiggling around in Sesshoumaru's arms

"Let me take her, Sesshoumaru. Please? She's frightened," Karou said, holding out his arms. Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment before handing the girl over.

She clutched onto Karou and buried her face into his shoulder. "I want mommy! Where is she!?" She cried.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru "Yes where is Mommy?" Naraku asked him Sesshoumaru turned his back on Karou and the child he bared his fangs at Naraku. And grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the two. And over to a near by tree "The mother was alive when I left with her daughter." Sesshoumaru tells him. "You have lost your mind!, taking a child a girl at that from her mother, what the hell are you going to use her for Rin sure as hell isn't going to lie to see a girl here if she isn't her servant." Naraku tells him.

"There, there sweetie it's okay ." Karou said to her as he kissed her on her head.

Seira looked up at Karou with a tear streaked face. "When can I go back to mommy?" she asked, sniffling. "I don't know, baby, I don't know," Karou said, holding her close again as she began to cry again.

Sesshoumaru let go of Naraku's arm hearing Seira crying. "She isn't going to be a servant she is mine as I said earlier I am keeping her alive Naraku, see I have a heart after all and you do well to stay out of my affairs all you need to do is take care of yourself and the baby." Sesshoumaru tells Naraku and walks away from him and back over to Karou."Give her to me." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Seira looked over at Sesshoumaru. "No I wanna stay with her!" she said thinking Karou was a woman since he was pregnant and had breasts.

Sesshoumaru looked at Karou and then Seira. "She isn't in charge I am. "Sesshoumaru said not correcting Siera for calling Karou a she. Karou narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru

"I am NOT a woman," he said, narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru.

"You aren't?" Seira asked, looking at him.

"No, honey, I'm not," Karou said, smiling at her.

"Then why do you have the same body as mommy?" Seira asked.

"Why don't you explain that, Sesshoumaru?" Karou said, looking at him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Karou "She is too young for me to tell her that!" Sesshoumaru says to him as Naraku walks back over to them.

"I actually agree with Sesshoumaru on that Karou, anyway I am hungry, can we go back inside and get some food?" Naraku asks Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Karou you can't keep holding her if anything put her down and hold her hand." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Seira this is your new home and I expect you to obey or you will get punished." He says to her.

"Please, I want to go back to mommy!" Seira said. Karou hushed her. "It's ok. Until you do go back to your mommy, I'll take care of you," he said, setting her down on her feet and holding out his hand.

"And I'll help him," Naraku said, holding his out as well. Seira sniffled and took their hands as they walked toward the doors.

Sesshoumaru watched as the three walked back into the palace he walked in behind them and stopped when he saw Rin come down the steps who is she?" she asks her father with her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru Looks at Siera and then Rin he knew Naraku was loving this." She is my new ward she will be living with us from now on." Sesshomaru tells her

Rin didn't like that one bit. "Your ward?!. How can she be your ward and why would you want her when you have me?" She asked him

Rin you're 14 years old now stop acting like this I want Seira here and she will be here and you will be nice to her or else." Sesshoumaru warned her as he put his hands on Naraku and Karou's back." Come on don't want the food to get cold." Sesshoumaru tells them.

The two walked In the room with Siera and Naraku pulled out her chair for her and picked her up and placed her in the chair. "There like a real princess." Naraku says smiling at her.

Seira smiled at Naraku." Thank you." she says happily as the food was brought into the room. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table and watched as Rin came into the room and sat on the other side of the table.

"Rin, why are you sitting over there?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her.

"Why do you want her? Why have her when you have your own daughter!?" She replied, not answering his question, glaring at him, the edges of the tablecloth in her clenched fists.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Rin, I already told you. She is my ward now, so drop the subject already."

"That's how it's suppose to be do as you say no questions asked Iam not Kagome and I am most certainly not one of your workers I am next in line for the throne!" Rin yelled at him her eyes blazing at him.

Naraku looked at Karou when Rin yelled at Sesshoumaru seeing what he would do to her.

"You're right you're none of those things but that can change very quickly if you keep mouthing off!" Sesshoumaru warned her.

"What would you do, adopt HER and make HER next in line!? Disown your own flesh and blood!?" Rin said, her arms flailing as she talked.

"I could, if that's what you want. I AM king of these lands, and this household, so I have that authority. Now, if you DON'T want that to happen, then I suggest you drop the subject, be quiet, and eat your food," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice deadly but his face calm and collected.

Seira looked up at Rin who was arguing with her daddy. "But I don't wanna I want to go back home to mommy." she says to them both.

Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes on her. "That is not going to happen my dear. "Sesshoumaru tells her.

Rin put her hands down on the table and growled low in her throat. "If mother was alive you wouldn't get away with anything you're doing father!" she spat. "You don't love anyone but yourself that's why no one loves you!"Rin tells him.

Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and walked over to Rin and pulled her up by the collar of her dress. "You were warned!" he growled in her face before taking her out the room and down toward the dungeon.

"No! Let me go!" Rin cried, trying to find a vantage point for her feet. Naraku looked at Karou and Seira and said, "Stay here." The two nodded and stayed in their seats as naraku went out of the room after Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, stop! Just put her in her room, not the dungeon!" he said, walking beside him now.

Sesshoumaru growled ."I told you to mind your business!" Sesshoumaru said to him. "You made it my business when you got me pregnant!, now why don't you c alm down and put Rin in her room put a guard in there if you must." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru said to him Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and smirked. "Alright Naraku I'll do that but there is something she needs to see so she knows I am not playing, you can follow if you like. Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks on down to the dungeon still holding Rin by her collar till he came to where he kept the slaves

Naraku followed and said, "Sesshoumaru, if you are going to do what I THINK you're going to do, I advise you to don't. It could traumatize her for life!" "Maybe that's my goal, Naraku, ever think of that?" Sesshoumaru said. "Father! Let go of me, dammit!" Rin said, pulling against his hold

"My, my you take after your uncle with that mouth." He says to Rin and drops her in front of the cell that held all the slaves. "See that I want you to take a good look." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Rin glared at her father and then looked up. "So what it's only slaves no big deal." Rin says to him. Naraku came down and saw the room for the first time and gasped seeing how many people there were in the cell.

Naraku walked closer to the cell and looked at the villagers and looked closely seeing a newborn baby. "Sesshoumaru there is a baby in there."Naraku says to him

"Yes, there is. It does not matter to me if they are old or young, if they or their family disobeys, they will be placed in here," Sesshoumaru said, also looking at the slaves. Rin looked up at him and said, "So then why did you bring me down here to see this?" "Because, if you do not stop disobeying, YOU will end up in here as well. I do not even care if you are my own daughter," Sesshoumaru replied.

Rin looked at him. "You're so mean fine I'll do as you wish."Rin tells him.

"Please Prince Naraku help us we don't want to be next." the villagers pleaded with him.

Naraku looked at them, "I have no say in which one of you end up next as victims as you can see I wear chains as well." Naraku tells them

"Please, your highness! Help us!" They started saying, all pleading with Naraku. He looked at them with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't," he said, turning around and running out of the dungeon, not even caring that he was pregnant at the moment. He ran through the dining room, not answering Karou's calls as he ran through the doors to the closest place he could get to being free. He ran as far into the garden as possible before slowing, panting heavily. He cried out in rage and pain before falling to his knees, "DAMMIT!!"


	21. Chapter 21

ch 21

Kagome arrived at a cave with Mystique and climbed off of him she petted him on his head and looked into his blue eyes The horse neighed before running off to go back to his master. Kagome walked into the cave and sat down near the back she had to think where to go, she had food with her but she didn't know how long that would last and she needed to find her sisters ,since she wasn't queen anymore there was no telling what type of life she would face now. Kagome took her shoes off so her feet could rest she rested her head against the cave wall she thought about Naraku should she just give up now that he was having Sesshoumaru's baby even if it wasn't by choice.  
The sun would be setting soon and Kagome had to start a fire. Her neck felt so much lighter now that the collar was gone from around her neck.  
She stood up and went to the mouth of the cave before walking out and going to see if she could find some loose twigs. She walked through the forest and listened for any signs of danger. Kagome gathered some firewood and came back on the way she picked up a couple of stones and walked back into the cave and put the wood down and began rubbing the stones together an hour later she got the fire started and sat back against the wall once again.  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru , Naraku and Karou were sitting out in the gardens, Rin decided to bring Seira to her bedroom so the two could get to know each other. Sesshoumaru was still in a foul mood since his horse had yet to be found.  
"Sesshoumaru I was wondering if you're prepared for the midnight feedings and all the crying?" Karou asks him.  
"I am ready, you forget Rin was once a baby too." Sesshoumaru reminds him  
"I haven't forgotten, i wasn't sure you were involved with her upbringing."Karou says to him.  
"I was there from the moment she was born the only time we were apart was when I had to check the lands, things like that." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Naraku rested his hand under his chin as he looked up at the sky as he listened to Sesshoumaru and Karou talk. He hated being here, if he didn't care about the baby he wouldn't kill it, but the baby was innocent it didn't ask to be born.  
"Naraku is something wrong?"Sesshoumaru asked him  
"No, I was just thinking about some things that's all." Naraku tells him.  
Sesshoumaru moved close to Naraku and looked into his eyes and took Naraku's hand in his and kissed it.  
Naraku growled at Sesshoumaru and snatched his hand away from him and punched Sesshoumaru in his face and stood up."I told you not to touch me!" he says as he glares down at the demon lord who was now on his back rubbing his face.  
"And before you say it I know I will pay once the baby is born, blah, blah." Naraku says and walks away from Sesshoumaru and farther into the garden.

Karou smirked as he looked at Sesshoumaru sprawled on the ground. Sesshoumaru stood up and was about to go give Naraku a piece of his mind when he smelt Mystique and stood up and went off running in the direction of his prized horse.

Sesshoumaru saw Mystique walk up to him. Sesshoumaru looked him over making sure there was no marks on him or cuts on him. "I am glad that you're back." he says as he rubs his hand over his face. The horse neighed as he was petted he snorted and bumped his head against Sesshoumaru's.  
Sesshoumaru took the reins and walked Mystique back to the stables once he was back in his stall Sesshoumaru got him hay and fresh water and leaned back against the wall watching him eat.  
"So you helped her?" he said more than asked.  
Mystique twitched his ears as he listened to his master talk, he understood what he was saying he was a demon horse after all. Sesshoumaru's face was still throbbing from the punch from Naraku.

Sesshoumaru slid to the floor pulling his knees up to his chest. He wondered what his father would think of him if he knew of all the evil he had committed after his death. From Inuyasha leaving to him almost killing him, not to mention what he did to Naraku and others but there was no going back now his body was use to eating humans now he was addicted to it. His hair shimmered around him as he thought about crimes No one even knew he had made.  
Naraku looked at his hand. "I never knew I could get so angry so fast." he says as he looks up at the sky. "Kagome be safe." he says.  


* * *

Inuyasha, Shiori, Kikyo and Saya were now living in a hut in the eastern lands. "Inuyasha how long are we going to stay here, we don't even know if Kagome or Naraku are still alive." Saya says.  
"They're alive whether Sesshoumaru admits it or not he cares about both of them." he says as he eats some fish.  
"What makes you so sure?" Kikyo asks him  
"Sesshoumaru knows if he kills Naraku as well as Kagome other lords will start to question him."Inuyasha tells her the two had grown close over the past few weeks.  
"I hope so, I want to see Kagome so bad." Kikyo says to him.  
"You will." Inuyasha says and squeezes her hand .  
Shiori hoped Inuyasha knew what he was talking about this was after all Sesshoumaru and he didn't seem to care for anyone but himself."I'll be back I am going to see what the villagers have heard." Shiori tells them. "I'll come too." Saya says leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone in the hut.

"So do you believe Inuyasha, Shiori?" Saya asks  
"I want to believe him, really I do, it's just that I know that Sesshoumaru wants to make both Kagome and Naraku's life a living hell." she tells Saya as they walk into the village.  
"So what happened to your parents?" Saya asks.  
"Naraku and I were visiting the northern prince for a week , our parents sent us there to discuss the wars that were going on so we be familiar with how things worked, When we came back the next week things looked normal nothing was out of place, so we went inside the castle but we found blood on the floors and we ran the halls we found our parents bodies torn apart there wasn't even enough to bury." Shiori tells Saya as she clenches her claws trying to keep from crying.  
Saya put her hand on Shiori's shoulder. "I am sorry to make you bring up painful memories." she says to her.  
"It's okay I just wish we had found out who the killer was." she tells Saya.

As the two girls walked they heard villagers talking about how the king had kicked The former Queen Kagome out and had taken Prince Naraku and another male demon as his mates and they were having his pups.  
Saya and Shiori both gasped as they heard this and turned back around and ran out the village heading back to the hut where Kikyo and Inuyasha were. "Inuyasha!" Says said as she ran inside with Saya following behind her.  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Kagome, Naraku, Sesshoumaru kicked Kagome out and Naraku is pregnant by Sesshoumaru!" she says  
"What/!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up "Okay we have to find Kagome first!" Inuyasha tells them.  
Kikyo stood up."Yes, I am glad she is still alive." she says and hugs Saya.  
"Me too." Saya says with a smile.  
"Come on let's go." Inuyasha says as he walks out the hut with the women following behind him to get find Kagome.  


* * *

  
An: Kagome's Love is coming to an end 3 more chapters and it's over.


	22. Chapter 22

An: Kagome's Love is coming to an end 3 more chapters and it's over.

Ch22  
Inuyasha, Shiori Kikyo and Saya went in search of Kagome now that she was no longer under Sesshoumaru's attention. "Inuyasha what do think made Sesshoumaru let Kagome go instead of killing her?" Saya asked.  
"Well knowing my brother he wants her to suffer for having Naraku taken away from her."  
Kikyo walked beside Inuyasha as they walked to find Kagome, Inuyasha sniffed the air for Kagome's scent.  
Kagome was sitting in the cave she watched as some sparrows flew pass the mouth of the cave she sighed, she really missed Naraku she wanted to be there for him and his baby. Inuyasha stopped when he smelt Kagome's scent.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the cave and saw the former Queen.  
Kagome raised her head. "Inuyasha!" Kagome sais and stood up and walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
"I am fine." Kagome tells him as she looks at her two sisters and ran over to them and hugged them. Kikyo and Saya hugged Kagome back "We missed you Kikyo and Saya tell her.  
"I missed you all." Kagome tells them and looks over at Shiori and then walks over to her. "Shiori he won't harm him."Kagome says to her.  
Shiori hugged Kagome, "I am so glad that you're alive, I know he's having that basatrd's baby." She says.  
"Yeah I wanted to have Naraku's baby." Kagome tells her  
"Sit down you guys." Kagome says to them once everyone was seated Kagome placed her hands in her lap and looked at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha I need you to tell me everything about Sesshoumaru and Naraku." Kagome tells him.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed."Okay but I can only tell you what I know and saw." Inuyasha tells her.  
Kagome nods her head. Inuyasha sighed as he leaned the back of his head against the cave wall.  
"Let's see I remember that my father was still alive, Sess was about14 yrs old I was 6 I think, Naraku was 10 and Shiori was a baby." Inuyasha says "Anyway I remember one time it was during a dinner and Sesshoumaru excused himself and went out to the garden and there was a young guard and Sesshoumaru called him over and he sat down of course and the two started kissing, Sesshoumaru already established that he would be seme and the other uke, that was I think his first kiss then there was the time I snuck into his bedroom and he was fucking one of the Southern Lords daughter and son." Inuyasha says.

"What?!" The four females in the cave yelled as their faces turned red.  
"Sesshoumaru loves sex." Inuyasha says to them,"Anyway let's see his obsession with Naraku started when he was 18 and Naraku 14 years old, but he could never get Naraku alone because of my parents and his parents so he had to wait until now to get Naraku, I don't think that Naraku has a clue even now that Sesshoumaru is obsessed with him, he probably thinks that Sesshoumaru got him pregnant to anger you." Inuyasha says to Kagome.  
"That's true but what about everything else Inuyasha, eating humans killing people just because they can't pay the taxes.." Kagome says to him.  
"Kagome I know he's done a lot, you asked me to tell you what I know, I know that Sesshoumaru married Sara when he was in his mid 20's, Sara was pregnant when our father died., Then my mom she died but Sesshoumaru let me stay at the castle and made sure I was taught the way of an Inu, it wasn't until i saw him that night killing some slaves that I ran away, and went to Naraku and stayed there, and of course you know the rest.' Inuyasha says.  
"Well wait, Inuyasha before you came to live with us, our parents were killed." Shiori reminds him.  
"Yeah that's right, it was a week's journey, they never did find the killer." Inuyasha says "No." Shiori says sadly.  
"Then how do we defeat Sesshoumaru, how do we stop him?"Saya asked.  
"I really don't know, the only one who would be allowed in the palace now is Shiori." Inuyasha tells them.  
"If I was to show up, Sesshoumaru would get suspicious of me."Shiori says to him and stands up. "I miss Naraku he was always there for me. He took it harder than me when we found our parents dead." She tells them. Kagome stood up and walked over to Shiori and hugged her.  


* * *

Naraku was in the bedroom with Karou who was laying down since his back was hurting him more now. "I want this baby out of me." Karou says to him  
"I know you do and soon it will be." Naraku says as he rubs Karou's stomach.  
"Hey Naraku how are you feeling through all this?" Karou asks.  
"I am okay, though I wonder how Kagome is doing if she has met up with Inuyasha and the others." Naraku tells him.  
"I am sure she made it, back safe but have you noticed that Sesshoumaru has been acting strange lately I thought he be happy with his horse back." Karou says.

"I don't know, I try not to pay attention to what Sesshoumaru is doing."Naraku says.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his bedroom sitting by the window sill, Seira was sleeping on Sesshoumaru's bed. Sesshoumaru looked over at his bed watching the sleeping child, he would soon be a father again he then smiled he finally had Naraku after all these years, after all the planning and scheming, he finally had Naraku and he was having his baby, well one of his babies. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out the bedroom Closing the door behind him, he walked down the hall and stopped at Karou's bedroom door and opened it Sesshoumaru walked in the room and over to the bed. "Are you in labor?" Sesshoumaru asks Karou.  
Karou looked up seeing Sesshoumaru and smiled despite himself. " No pains yet just tired, where have you been?" he asks Sesshoumaru.  
"I was in my bedroom thinking." Sesshoumaru says to him as he looks at Naraku.

"Anything wrong?" Naraku asks him.  
"No, I just left Seira in my room taking her nap and came to check on both of you." Sesshoumaru says to him  
Naraku sat down on the bed and looked at Sesshoumaru, "So you have a name for the pups?" Naraku asks him.  
"No, I thought I leave that up to the mothers." Sesshoumaru says to him  
"Mm Sesshoumaru it's time." Karou says to him as his water breaks.  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru says to him and pulls the sheets off of Karou's body and saw the stain on the bed. Sesshoumaru quickly to the door and called the maids and healer in and they stripped Karou of his clothes, Naraku moved out the way Sesshoumaru held Karou's hand as the contractions started.

Karou growled as he felt the pains, "Sesshoumaru you jerk this hurts!" He yelled at him as he gripped his hand and started to push. Karou's red hair was slicked against his face from sweating as he pushed that baby out little by little.  
"That's it Karou keep pushing the baby is almost here I can see the head." The maid tells him. Karou growled as he pushed more screaming in the process, Naraku cringed he wasn't looking forward to having his baby.  
Karou gave two more pushes and the baby was born. It started crying as it was cleaned off, the maid wrapped the newborn pup up in a blue blanket with the crescent moon on the blanket she walked over to Sesshoumaru and handed him the baby.

"What is it?" Karou asked him.  
Sesshoumaru opened the blanket and peeked inside. "It's a boy." Sesshoumaru says with a smile the boy had a patch of red hair and golden eyes and pointed ears. "Hello my dear son." Sesshoumaru says and then hands him to Karou so he can feed him.  
"Congratulations." Naraku said as he walked over to Karou and smiled at the cute baby.  
"Thanks, he's adorable. I love him." Karou said as the baby had his first meal closing his golden eyes.  
"What are you going to name him?" Naraku asks  
"Kamden" Karou says to him with a smile  
Naraku smiled as did Sesshoumaru. "I like it." Sesshoumaru says to Karou and kisses him on his forehead.

"I will be back I need to make the announcement. The prince has been born." Sesshoumaru tells them and walks out the bedroom closing the door behind him and leans against the wall before walking down the hall and going to find Bankotsu He found him taking a break.  
"Make the announcement that Prince Kamden has been born, and then I want your report on where Shiori and the others are." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks away.

Two Chapters left


	23. Chapter 23

Karou fed Kamden patting him on his bottom every once in a while as he ate, Sesshoumaru came back into the bedroom where his son was feeding, Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed beside Karou. Naraku was sitting back in the chair with his hands over his stomach. "The announcement has been made about Kamden." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"That is good, I am happy that he is finally here." Karou says with a smile as he places the pup on his shoulder and burps him. Naraku watched the two and stood up, I am going for a walk, I'll be back soon." Naraku says to them both.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "Don't be too, long." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
Naraku nodded his head and walked out the bedroom closing the door behind him.  


* * *

  
Once Naraku was out the room he walked down the hall and down the steps out to the garden where he walked over to a bench and sat down on it. "Kagome, Shiori, everyone I hope you're safe." He says as he looks up at the blue sky. Naraku had four months to go before the baby was born, he wondered what he would be able to do before the baby was born, he was getting too big to travel on his own and he had no idea where his sister and the others were hiding.. Jakotsu came outside where Naraku was sitting.  
"What are you doing out here?" he asks Naraku.  
"What does it look like I am doing?" Naraku asks him as he places his hands in his lap.  
"You're awfully bitchy today." Jakotsu says to him.  
"You seem to forget whom you're talking to I am still of royal blood you fool."Naraku tells him narrowing his eyes at him.  
"To me all you're is the Kings bitch!" Jakotsu says to him.  
Naraku smirked."Is that so, well we will see what he thinks about that." Naraku says to him and very softly says Sesshoumaru's name calling him to his aid only a powerful demon would be able to hear that.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed watching Karou hold the now sleeping pup, he heard Naraku's call and stood up, he kissed Karou on his lips and then kissed the pup before walking out the bedroom to go to Naraku. Sesshoumaru walked down the steps and outside to the garden where Naraku was. "Naraku what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asks him

Naraku smiled up at Sesshoumaru and then looked at Jakotsu. "Jakotsu said all I am is a bitch to you is that true?" Naraku asks him.  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes at Jakotsu and stalked over to him. "How dare you talk to the mother of my child that way!" Sesshoumaru growled out at him.  
Jakotsu's whole body shook as he was yelled at. "I am so sorry my king I was just joking." He says to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slapped Jakotsu to the ground busting his lip, Naraku smirked seeing this there was one good thing about being the mother of one of Sesshoumaru's pups. "Don't you ever insult him. You're nothing but a fly to be swatted!" Sesshoumaru says to him  
"Yes your majesty. I am sorry."Jakotsu says bowing his head now.  
"Never forget your place." Sesshoumaru tells Jakotsu and tuns his back on him and walks back over to Naraku and sits down beside him. Sesshoumaru growled softly and licked Naraku on his neck. Naraku moaned as his neck was licked his body had become more sensitive. "Mm Sesshoumaru."Naraku groaned out licking his dry lips as the wet tongue slid over his skin.  
Sesshoumaru smirked and kissed Naraku on his cheek then turning Naraku's face to his and kissing him on his lips.  
Naraku kissed Sesshoumaru back and then pushed his hands against Sesshoumaru's chest. "I feel better now, thank you for taking care of him." Naraku said referring to Jakotsu who was still on the ground.  
"Anything for you, are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"No, but how is Karou and the baby doing?" Naraku asks him.  
"Karou was woke when I left him and the baby is sleeping." Sesshoumaru says to him  
Naraku stood up."Okay well I am going to continue on my walk then."He tells Sesshoumaru.  
"Naraku are you trying to run away from me?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"No, I am not I just have things on my mind I miss my sister I wish she was here with me instead of on the run for her life." He tells Sesshoumaru

"Would you be less moody if I was to bring Shiori here unharmed?" Sesshoumaru asks him  
"Yes Sesshoumaru and I won't ask you for anything else." Naraku says to him.  
"Alright I will send guards out to find her and tell them the princess is not to be harmed." Sesshoumaru says to him and stands up as well.  
"Thank you." Naraku tells him with a smile on his face.  
Sesshoumaru walks over to Naraku and kisses him on his lips before walking away from him to get the guards to find Shiori.

Naraku after his walk around the garden he went back inside the palace and into the kitchen to feed his craving.

* * *

  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Shiori, Kikyo, and Saya were s till in the hut they had found. "So what are we going to do?" Saya asks them.  
"I am going to go and try and see Naraku."Shiori tells them.  
"Are you sure about that?" Kagome asks her,"I mean Shiori Sesshoumaru is pure evil." she adds.  
"I know Kagome but I need to see my brother for myself before he has the baby, even if it's the last thing I do." Shiori says.  
Inuyasha paced back and forth in the room, "Kagome how far a long did Naraku look when you said goodbye?"

"Hmm he had a cute little belly you could feel the baby moving around." Kagome said with a smile on her face.  
Inuyasha shook his head. "How far did Karou look?" Inuyasha asks her.  
"He looked like he was due any day now." Kagome tells him.  
"Alright so let's assume that Karou has given birth, the palace is probably overjoyed, and now all there is to do is wait for the birth of Naraku's baby." Inuyasha says to them.

As he was talking one of t he villagers walked pass the hut shouting "PRINCE KAMDEN HAS BORN!" he shouts.  
"He's born we have to move now, we have to try and get Naraku away from Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha tells them.  
"Inuyasha that's suicide, Sesshoumaru will kill us all." Kikyo says to him  
"We have to do this, I am with Inuyasha if all we do is fear Sesshoumaru then what hope do the villagers have?" Kagome says to them.  
"Kagome everything you're saying is right but I don't want to end up as a meal!" Saya tells her. Shiori sighs and walks over to the door of the hut. "I am going to, go you guys I'll send word somehow for all of you." She says looking at Kagome.

Kagome walked over to Shiori and hugged her."Be careful."Kagome tells her.  
" I will." Shiori says hugging her back and walks out the hut to begin her journey back to Sesshoumaru's palace, she knew it would be a long journey she walked out the village and began her way back to the west.  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru went back up to the bedroom where Karou was he walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside the bed, Karou opened his eyes and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Hey." He said to Sesshoumaru  
"Hey are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asks him as the servants come in with a bassinet for the pup.  
"Yes I am a little hungry." Karou says as Sesshoumaru takes the baby and puts him in the bassinet.  
"Alright I am going to go down and get you some food and check on Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to him and gives Karou a kiss on the lips before walking back out the bedroom. Naraku was in the kitchen sitting at the table eating meat, rice, pickle veggies and tea to drink. Seira walked out Sesshoumaru's bedroom and down the steps and ran into the kitchen where she saw Naraku eating. "Hi!" she says in a cute voice.  
"Hello there Seira." Naraku says with a smile as he looks down at her. "You want some food?" he asks her.  
"Yes, please." She says with a smile.  
Naraku has the cook make Seira some dinner as well. She climbed up in the chair next to Naraku. Seira was eating happily when Sesshoumaru came down and walked into the kitchen. "Seira what are you doing out of the room?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
Seira stopped and chewed her food and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I was hungry." She says softly.  
"You weren't given permission to leave." Sesshoumaru says narrowing his eyes at her  
Seira shivered as Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Sesshoumaru leave her alone she was hungry and came down to eat so back off."Naraku growls at him.  
Sesshoumaru straightened up and looked at Naraku. "Hmm I'll let you off the hook this time but next time Seira you wait till I or someone else comes and gets you." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Naraku went back to eating his food as did Seira. "I came down here to get Karou's dinner." Sesshoumaru says to them.

"Ah I see well I might go up later to check on Karou and Kamden." Naraku says in between bites of food.  
"I sent out some guards to find Shiori so she'll be here for the birth."Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  


* * *

  
A few weeks later Shiori had finally made it to the Western lands she was tired she made it to the front gates and stopped when she saw the guards, but to her surprise the guards stepped aside and the gates came open letting her in. Shiori walked in quickly and walked up to the main doors and they were opened as well. Shiori walked inside the palace and looked around, Sesshoumaru was walking through the halls when he caught her scent he walked down the hall quicker. "Shiori what brings you here?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
Shiori jumped and turned around to face her cousin. "I came to see Naraku." She says.  
"Hmm and what makes you think I will let you see him?" He asks her.  
"I will raise hell itself if you don't!, She says and then yells for her brother. "Naraku!, Naraku!" she yells.  
Naraku came wadding out of the study his stomach was sticking out more now. He looked to be about two months. "Shiori." He says not believing that he was seeing his little sister.  
Shiori ran over to him and smiled and hugged him the best she could "I missed you so much when I heard you were having a baby I had to see you." She tells him.  
"I know and I am glad you're here I asked Sesshoumaru to come and find you." He tells her.  
Shiori turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru."How kind of you cousin." She says to him.  
"Yes anything to keep Naraku happy." Sesshoumaru tells her  
Naraku pulled Shiori away from Sesshoumaru before the two attacked each other when the two were gone Sesshoumaru went and found Bankotsu and ordered him to find Kagome her sisters and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was going to kill them once and for all.

**Next chapter is the last one**


	24. Chapter 24

Bankotsu was currently traveling with some of the royal guards to find the prince, the former Queen and her sisters, he was told to find them and bring then send word where they were. Bankotsu was on the horse as were the other guards.  
Sesshoumaru walked to the garden where he saw Naraku and Shiori talking in the garden, he walked over to them. "Naraku, Shiori lunch is almost ready, would you like to eat out here?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
Naraku turned his head to look at him. "Out here will be fine." Naraku says to him.  
"Will Karou be joining us as well?" Naraku asks him.  
"I'll see if he wants to." Sesshoumaru says to him and walks away to tell the cook to bring lunch outside, he then went up to the bedroom and knocked on the door before walking in to see Karou sitting on the bed with Kamden in his lap. He smiled as he walked over to him. "Hey." Sesshoumaru said and bent down and kissed Karou on his soft lips.. Karou kissed back and then pulled away and looked down at their son who was looking at his dad.  
Sesshoumaru smiled at Kamden. "I was wondering if you would like to join Naraku and his sister in the garden for lunch?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'd like that very much." Karou says with a smile.  
"Good well come on, I'll take Kamden." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"You're not going to join us?" Karou asked Sesshoumaru.

"Would you like me to?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he picks up Kamden and places him over his shoulder.  
"Yes I like that very much." Karou says as he stands up and fixes his clothes.  
"Okay then let's go." Sesshoumaru says to him as he places his arm around Karou's waist and they walk out the bedroom. On the way down the hall, Sesshoumaru passes Rin's door. Rin opened the door to her and stepped out, she stopped when she saw her dad and Karou.  
"Hi Rin." Karou said with a smile on his face.  
"Hi Karou, father." She says as she closes the door behind her.  
"Rin I was not happy to hear that you have been missing your lessons." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"Why should I bother, it's not like I'll ever rule." Rin says to him.  
Sesshoumaru stepped forward, he handed Kamden over to Karou. "Leave us." He says to Karou.  
Karou looked at Rin before walking down the hall.  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Rin "You may not be the next in line but you're still of royal blood!" he tells her.  
Rin looked at her father but didn't respond to him  
Sesshoumaru sighed, Rin was too much like her mother. "I am going to make it easy for you Rin, either you continue your lessons or you will join those humans down in the dungeon."Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Rin's eyes widen when he said this. "I'll go to my lessons." She says.  
"Good girl." Sesshomaru says with a smile on his face. "Now would you like to join us for lunch in the garden?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"Can Seira join us?" Rin asks.  
"Yes, go down to the garden where the others are."Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Rin smiled at him and went down the steps and out to the garden. Sesshoumaru then walked down to his bedroom and opened the door and walked in. "Seira." Sesshoumaru said softly to her.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Seira says and hops off the bed and runs over to him.  
"I hope you have been well." He says to Seira.  
"Yes I've been a good girl." She tells him.  
"That's always good to hear, now how about you join us for lunch." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"Yes." Seira says and takes Sesshoumaru's hand, Sesshoumaru walked out the bedroom with her and down the steps and out to the garden, the servants were bringing the food out, Sesshoumaru let Seira's hand go and watched as she ran over to Rin and hugged her.  


* * *

  
Bankotsu was in the eastern part still looking for Inuyasha, and the others. "When we find them if we cannot get word to the King, then we will bring them back alive." Bankotsu tells them  
"Yes Captain!" the guards tell him.

Kikyo, Saya, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the village now it had been two weeks since Shiori left to find Naraku. "I guess we better buy some supplies and head back to the Western lands." Inuyasha says to the girls.  
"Yes I just hope that Shiori is okay."Kagome says to him as they begin to buy food for the trip back, after all the supplies were brought the group began walking out the village. Kikyo walked beside Inuyasha, while Saya and Kagome walked next to each other.

One of the western guards had spotted Kagome with her two sisters and the prince, he backed up quickly and ran to find Bankotsu. "Captain I found them. They're heading back toward the west."He tells Bankotsu.

"Let's go!" Bankotsu says to them as they mount the horses and go to head them off, while a messenger was sent back to the palace to tell Sesshoumaru.

"Do you think Naraku had the baby yet?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
"It's hard to say, I just hope we can get there in time." Inuyasha says to them.  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru was drinking sake when the messenger came in wearing a white kimono with the mark of the crescent moon on the front of his kimono. He bowed to Sesshoumaru. "My King I need to speak to you." He says as he stands back up.  
Sesshoumaru put his glass down and walked with the messenger out of the others hearing range. "Well what is it?" Sesshoumaru asks him  
"We found them, they're on their way back here what do you want us to do?" he asks Sesshoumaru.

"I am coming with you, ready Mystique." Sesshoumaru says to him and walks back to where Naraku was. "Hey Naraku, Karou, I have some papers to sign and villagers to see. I'll be back by dinnertime." He says to them

Naraku swallowed the food in his mouth. "Oh, okay we'll see you when you get back." Naraku says to him. Sesshoumaru smiled and bent down and kissed Naraku on his lips, and then Karou, Sesshoumaru then picked Kamden up and kissed him on his forehead before giving him back to Karou.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin before leaving to meet the messenger where he got on Mystique and the two headed back to confront Inuyasha and the others.

"Halt!" Bankotsu said as he and the other guards surrounded, Kagome, Saya, Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha growled at them and bared his fangs. "So he sent you to kill us?"

"No, just to keep you here, he'll be ending your lives himself." Bankotsu tells them and looks at Kagome.  
"Naraku will have your heads!" Kagome yells.  
"I think Naraku is a little busy getting ready to have a baby." Bankotsu tells her  
Inuyasha lost it and charged at Bankotsu and knocked him off his horse. Bankotsu punched Inuyasha in the face.  
"How can you go along with what he does?!" Inuyasha asked him as he dodged the next blow.  
"He is my King I obey what he wants!" Bank says to him

Kagome saw a large stick and picked it up and ran over to hit Bankotsu on the head when her hand was pulled back and the stick was taken out her hand. Saya gasped when she saw whom it was.  
"Sesshoumaru!" She screams.

Kagome's whole face went pale when she heard his name, Sesshoumaru threw Kagome to the ground, he kicked her in the stomach, Kagome screamed when she was kicked in the stomach. Sesshoumaru bent down and picked Kagome up by her collar, she placed her hand on his wrist trying to get him to let her go. Inuyasha kicked Bankotsu off of him. "Sesshoumaru let her go, it's me you really want dead!" Inuyasha growls.  
Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome back on the ground. Kikyo and Saya ran over to Kagome.  
"Kagome just stay still." Kikyo says to her. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain.

"You want to fight me. You don't even have a sword." Sesshoumaru tells him with a smirk on his face.  
Inuyasha growled at him and grabbed the sword from Bankotsu's hilt and stood in a fighting stance Sesshoumaru took his own sword out and got in a fighting stance as well.

The two came at each other the swords hitting. "This ends today Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha tells him and jumps back. "You're right!" Sesshoumaru says to him and runs at his brother and knocks him down on the ground. Inuyasha grunted as he hits the ground landing on his back. Sesshoumaru took the moment to stab, Inuyasha in his leg.  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru pulled his sword out his leg.  
Inuyasha got up and blood pouring out his leg, "I'm not dead yet!" Inuyasha says as he grips his sword, the wind blowing in his hair.

He ran at Sesshoumaru and blocked his attack, "You're losing blood." Sesshoumaru says to him. Inuyasha was breathing hard but he wasn't going to give up without a fight, he managed to cut Sesshoumaru on his face.

After many blows both brothers were injured, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha she hoped he could defeat Sesshoumaru, so this could all be over. Inuyasha blocked the attack and stabbed Sesshoumaru in his stomach. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes went wide in disbelief, as Inuyasha pulled the sword out. Bankotsu and the other guards looked on as Sesshoumaru fell to his knees his hand went to the wound in his stomach. Inuyasha dropped the sword on the ground and walked over to Kagome.

"It's over." Inuyasha says to her  
Sesshoumaru growled. "This is far from over you filthy half breed!" Sesshoumaru says to Inuyasha as a pink light surrounds Sesshoumaru, when it vanishes there was Sesshoumaru in his true form.

"He changed!" Bankotsu said and stepped back

Inuyasha rolled over and grabbed the sword off the ground as Sesshoumaru jumped up into the air as he was coming down, Inuyasha raised the sword and the sword went through Sesshoumaru's stomach. Sesshoumaru changed back, the sword was impaled in his stomach. Inuyasha took his hand off the handle of the sword. He stepped back as he watched Sesshoumaru collapse onto the ground blood pouring out of him

Bankotsu went over to Sesshoumaru. "Your highness." He says.

"It's okay, I knew the day would come, tell Rin I love her, and I want Naraku and my unborn child to live there he or she will be the future, they're to rule along with Kamden." Sesshoumaru tells him. Kagome stood up with the help from Kikyo and Saya. She was sad, knowing that Sesshoumaru's children would grow up without a father, Rin had already lost her mother.  
"We have to go now."Inuyasha says to them he picks Kagome up and puts her on his back and begins running to the castle.

When Inuyasha made it to the castle they ran into the garden and saw Naraku sitting there alone, Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back "Naraku?" Kagome says as she walks over to him. Naraku turned his head and saw Kagome he stood up. "He's dead, isn't he?" Naraku asks them.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes but he wants you to live here with the baby."Kagome tells him.  
Naraku walked over to Kagome and kissed her on her lips. "I love you, I am glad it's finally over he says once he breaks the kiss

Three months later

Naraku had his and Sesshoumaru's pup it was a girl she was the splitting image of Sesshoumaru, from her eyes to her hair, Naraku named her Asami, Kamden was now crawling and getting into things, Karou missed Sesshoumaru, he had fallen in love with the King but knew things were for the best, Inuyasha didn't want to rule so Naraku took over along with Rin until the babies were of age, As for Naraku and Kagome they married, as did Kikyo and Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru's body was buried in the family crypt by his mother and father, Naraku banished the law of using humans for food anyone that did was put to death  
The Western Kingdom was how it was when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father was alive there was once again peace.


End file.
